Contra Viento y Marea
by Gisselle Cornwell Andley
Summary: Este es un Albertfic, que cuenta que hubiera pasado si la boda de Candy y NEil casi se hubiera llevado a cabo y una de las formas en las que Candy se entere que su principe de la colina siempre ha estado ahí para ella, espero les guste a todas las Albertfans
1. Chapter 1

**hola hola que tal les traigo un mini fic que es dedicado al cumple del guero precioso y este es un Albertfic. disculpenme las Terrytanas pero debo hacer un regalo para el principe de la colina, jejejeje, y bueno espero les guste, será muy corto, pero con mucho amor, espero sus reviws para esta historia y tambien sus opiniones.**

* * *

Contra Viento y Marea

Capitulo 1

El Plan

Todas la personas en la mansión Andley se movían de un lado a otro corrian, subían y bajaban, la carrera no tenía fin, una boda se celebraría pronto en la mansión, por fin Candy, se casaba ella con el joven Reagan, el joven Neil Reagan, todos los Reagan, la tía y los familiares Andley estaban felices de que Candy haya aceptado casarse con Neil, a las personas cercanas a Candy les extrañaba demasiado el que Candy haya aceptado casarse con una persona tan odiosa como el, una persona que le hizo muchas cosas malas cuando era niña, y aun en su adolescencia, como podía aceptar casarse con un alcohólico irresponsable, nadie sabía porque.

Por su parte la tía Elroy estaba feliz, porque según ella Neil era el mejor partido para Candy a cambio de casarse con un don nadie, sin linaje ni fortuna. Aunque eso no le importaba mucho y no tenía la intención de forzar a Candy a casarse con Neil ya que le había tomado cariño.

Faltaba ya poco tiempo para que los novios dijeran si acepto, pero mientras el novio estaba regocijante de alegría, la novia tenía una mirada sombría ella no decía nada, comía poco, casi no salía de su habitación, salvo que Neil la llamara era muy condescendiente con el , no le reprochaba nada, ni sus accidentes en carro, sus salidas a media noche para revolcarse con otras mujeres, sus llegadas al día siguiente con un olor insoportable a alcohol.

Un día de tantos Annie, Archie, Paty, y Tom quienes eran los mas cercanos a Candy decidieron que no podían mas debían saber que le pasaba a Candy que era lo que la había orillado a casarse con el odioso Neil Reagan.

Toc, toc, toc,-sonaba la puerta de la habitación de Candy

Si pase-dijo Candy sin mucho animo

Candy como estas?-pregunto Tom

Bien excelente porque no debería estarlo-dijo Candy

Candy estas segura-preguntó Paty

Si Paty por supuesto pronto voy a casarme-dijo Candy con un hilo de voz

Gatita quiero que sepas que estamos contigo en las buenas y malas y creo que esta es de las malas-dijo Archie

Porque lo dices Archie?-dijo Candy

Candy tu no estas feliz con tu boda-dijo Annie

Como crees que no si Neil es… bueno el es….. un …chico de buena familia-dijo Candy

Ya lo vez amiga tu no lo quieres-dijo Annie

Porque aceptaste casarte con el?-preguntó Archie

Bueno yo….. porque lo amo-dijo Candy con lagrimas en los ojos

No, no lo amas, puedes amar a alguien que ta ha hecho solo daño en tu vida-dijo Tom

Bueno el es….. por favor no me pregunten-dijo Candy llorando lanzándose a los brazos de Tom

Dinos gatita porque lo has aceptado, te hizo algo, te faltó el respeto, no me digas que trató de abusar de ti o peor aun abuso de ti-dijo Archie escandalizado

No, no como crees-dijo Candy

Ese hombre es capaz de eso y mas-dijo Annie

Si pero quiero que sepan que yo …..-dijo Candy

Que tu que?-dijo Tom

Bueno yo me voy a casar con Neil porque…-dijo Candy

Candy no me digas que estas embarazada-dijo Paty

No no, como piensan eso-dijo Candy

Entonces Candy porque-dijo Archie

Mi amor vengo por ti debemos ir a ….-dijo Neil entrando a la habitación sumamente borracho

Neil!-dijo Candy comenzando a temblar ligeramente en los brazos de Tom, y el siendo tan perceptivo como era lo sintió

Que hacen estos aquí?-dijo Neil- porque lloras?-dijo Neil lanzándole una mirada inquisidora

Hemos venido a….-dijo Paty

Han venido a felicitarme por la boda y a desearme lo mejor-dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos

Ah pero eso no explica porque lloras-dijo Neil

Bueno porque….-dijo Candy

Porque la conmovimos tanto que se puso a llorar, pero ella sabe muy bien que no nos gusta verla llorar verdad gatita-dijo Archie

Si claro eso-dijo Candy

Bueno ya la felicitaron ahora váyanse porque mi prometida y yo vamos a salir-dijo Neil

Pero a donde?-pregunto Candy

Vamos a ir a una fiesta, la tía quiere que estemos presentes tu y yo como pareja-dijo Neil

Pero estoy muy cansada-dijo Candy- además no me siento muy bien-dijo Candy

Bien, entonces iré yo a la fiesta y de paso al hoga de Pony a…. avisarle a la señorita Pony que estas enferma-dijo Neil malicioso

No sabes que, mejor si ire-dijo Candy

Pero Candy te sientes bien-dijo Tom

Si por supuesto –dijo Candy un poco nerviosa

Bien te espero querida-dijo Neil

Si en un momento bajo-dijo Candy

Bien les pediré que salgan, debo hablar con ella un segundo-dijo Neil

Está bien- dijeron los demás saliendo de la habitación y dejando la puerta entrecerrada para poder escuchar de afuera.

Quedémonos aquí escuchemos que le dice-dijo Archie

Si quedémonos-dijo Tom

Pero si nos descubren-dijo Annie

No importa Neil siempre ha sido un cobarde-dijo Archie

Mientras dentro de la habitación Neil se acercó a Candy y la sometió contra la pared-no se te habrá ocurrido contarles-dijo Neil

No claro que no te lo prometí-dijo Candy templando de miedo

Bien eso espero sino ya sabes que pasará-dijo Neil

Si lo sé, iré contigo a la fiesta-dijo Candy

Eso espero ponte bonita porque mis amigos estarán allí y quiero presumirte-dijo –Neil

Si como digas-dijo Candy

Pero este quien se cree-dijo Archie queriendo entrar, siendo detenido por Tom

Calla escuchemos, tengo un amigo que nos ayudará a salvar a Candy-dijo Tom

Bien espero hayas comprendido-dijo Neil

Si Neil no volverá a pasar-dijo Candy

Todos los demás ya se habían metido al cuarto de al lado el cual era de Archie, antes de que saliera Neil, y el salio y se aseguró de que nadie se haya dado cuenta de su platica con Candy.

En la tarde mientras Candy y Neil se habían ido a la supuesta fiesta que al llegar se convertía en un bar, Paty, Archie, Annie y Tom iban hacia Lakewood a buscar al amigo de Tom.

En la noche Candy y Neil llegaban a la mansión de la "fiesta" Neil llegaba con un moretón en el ojo y Candy con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas que había botado camino a la mansión, y si eso no fuera poco llevaba un labio un poco morado. En ese momento la tía Elroy salía de su habitación por un vaso con agua pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver en ese estado a Neil pero mas a Candy, si el tío abuelo se enteraba era su fin, además le dolía verlos así, la tía poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que Neil no era la mejor persona para Candy, entonces bajó de las escaleras y llegó con ellos

Dios mío que les pasó-dijo la tía

Tía, tía nos asaltarón- dijo Neil haciéndose la victima

Dios mío Candice como te han dejado-dijo la tía

Pero tía no tengo nada, revise mejor a Neil-dijo Candy

Pero el debe ir a su casa –dijo la tía- allá su madre lo curará

Pero tía-dijo Candy un poco sorprendida

Si Neil como se te ocurre traer en este estado a Candy debes cuidarla para que no le pase nada, no que la amas-dijo la tía

Si tía-dijo Neil

Bien vete a tu casa déjame a Candice yo la cuidaré-dijo la tía

Pero tía-dijo Neil

Que te vayas-dijo la tía-que no eres hombre-dijo la tía viéndolo de pies a cabeza con una mirada inquisidora notando que Candy y Neil traían todas sus pertenencias y que no era lógico que no les hayan quitado nada

Si tía buenas noches-dijo Neil saliendo

Candice que les pasó y no me mientas-dijo Ellroy

Nada tía se lo juro-dijo Candy recordando todo lo que había vivido toda la noche

Vamos niña, en tu habitación te voy a curar y me cuentas que pasó-dijo Elroy

Y así lo hizo, curó a Candy pero ella no dijo nada, solamente le dijo a la tía que había tenido mucho miedo y que gracias a Dios no les habían hecho nada malo, la tía era muy perceptiva y sabía que algo no andaba bien pero no siguió preguntándole nada a Candy, solamente se limitó a terminar de curarla y a dormirla, para luego salir de la habitación. Candy al notar que la tía había salido de su habitación se sentó en su cama y se puso a llorar. En ese momento escuchó que algo golpeaba su ventana entonces temerosa se levantó a ver que era. Se asomó por la ventana y vió que una persona estaba parada en su balcón, luego escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta, no sabía que hacer, si abría la puerta o veía quien estaba en su balcón, pues no le dio tiempo de decidir ya que la ventana de su balcón se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre rubio, endemoniadamente guapo y con una mofeta en el hombro, vestido formalmente con una camisa color beige, y un pantalón color caqui.

Pequeña como estas-dijo Albert

Albert-dijo Candy lanzándose a los brazos de Albert

Mi pequeña has sufrido mucho, perdóname por dejarte sola-dijo Albert-te juro que no volverá a pasar-dijo Albert abrazando a Candy acariciándole sus bucles rubios

Albert, que bien se siente verte –dijo Candy

Mi princesa como estás-dijo Albert

Bien Albert, pensé que un extraño era el que estaba en mi balcón pero quien es el que toca entonces-dijo Candy

Son los chicos-dijo Albert

Entonces voy a abrir-dijo Candy abriendo la puerta

Candy-dijeron los chicos

Hola-dijo Candy

Cierra Candy, queremos hablar seriamente contigo-dijo Archie

Que quieren decir-dijo Candy

Prendamos un poco de luz-dijo Annie

No!-dijo Candy

Porque no?-preguntó Paty

Porque…. Porque …. La tía se puede dar cuenta-dijo Candy

Que escondes Candy-dijo Annie

No, nada-dijo Candy

Bien entonces prendamos una tenue luz-dijo Albert prendiendo la luz

Candy!-dijeron todos alarmados al ver el estado de Candy

Yo…..-dijo Candy volteándose

Albert se coloco tras ella – princesa que te pasó-dijo Albert

Candy se volteo y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Albert-Albert!-dijoCandy

Princesa quien te hizo esto-dijo Albert

Seguro fue Neil-dijo Tom

Me las pagará esto no se quedará así-dijo Archie

No no vayan-dijo Candy

No Candy no podemos permitir que te golpee-dijo Archie

Si Candy debes saber que soy tu hermano y que por lo mismo te cuido-dijo Tom

No, no vayan-dijo Candy temblando

Porque –dijo Archie

No, no les puedo decir-dijo Candy

Dinos Candy somos tus amigos, tu familia-dijo Annie

Si Candy eres como una hermana para mi-dijo Paty

No les puedo decir-dijo Candy

Dinos Candy, te ayudaremos, yo te ayudaré-dijo Albert

Bien les diré-dijo Candy

Bien-dijeron todos al unísono

Les pido no me interrumpan y no intenten nada en contra de Neil-dijo Candy

No, no lo puedo prometer-dijo Archie

Entonces no diré nada-dijo Candy

Callaté-dijo Albert- vamos Candy dinos te ayudaremos-dijo Albert

Pero deben prometer que no harán nada en contra de Neil-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijeron todos excepto Archie lo que pasó desapercibido para Candy

Bien pues todo empezó cuando Neil me pidió que fuera su esposa, yo lo rechazé porque no lo amo-dijo Candy- luego de que enterraramos a Stear, Neil aprovecho su momento y me encerró en una habitación-dijo Candy- el…me amenazó con algo de lo mas sagrado que tengo….-dijo Candy comenzando a llorar, pero Albert se coloco a un lado de ella y la abrazó, algo que la reconfortó pero a Albert lo altero un poco estando tan cerca de ella, con ella tan vulnerable, le dieron ganas de besarla, abrazarla y protegerla- el …. me dijo que mataría a mis madres, si no me casaba con el-dijo Candy

Pero como se atreve-dijo Annie exaltándose

Tranquila Annie-dijo Archie, Candy en el momento de que Annie se alterara recordó lo intimidante que sonó.

 **Flash Back**

Neil, déjame ir!-gritó Candy

No belleza no puedo-dijo Neil

Déjame, le dire a la tía, a Archie o a Terry-dijo Candy

Jajajaja, como crees que me intimida eso-dijo Neil

Déjame ir por favor-dijo Candy

No, bien déjame besarte querida-dijo Neil

Ptu!-dijo la saliva de Candy en el rostro de Neil, Neil enojado se limpio el rostro- bien preciosa como no quieres que nos la pasemos bien te propondré un trato-dijo Neil

Cállate no quiero hacer tratos contigo-dijo Candy

Se que te gustará preciosa, en este trato todos ganamos-dijo Neil

No Neil-dijo Candy

Bien entonces parece que tendras que ir a mas velorios desde ahora-dijo Neil

Pero como dices-dijo Candy

Como lo oyes, pero quien soy yo para obligarte a escuchar algo que no quieres-dijo Neil

Dime Neil-dijo Candy

Bien preciosa así me gusta que cooperes-dijo Neil

Dime Neil que acabas con mi paciencia-dijo Candy

Bien preciosa, creo que te intresara, verás te propongo que te cases conmigo-dijo Neil

Ni loca-dijo Candy

Segura, pensé que estabas dispuesta a aceptarme por un justo precio-dijo Neil

Dime que pretendes hacer-dijo Candy

Bien niña, si no aceptas casarte conmigo, mataré a todos y cada uno de tus seres queridos uno por semana, iniciando con los del hogar de Pony-dijo Neil

No te atreverías-dijo Candy

Está bien luego no te arrepientas-dijo Neil saliendo de la habitación

A la semana Candy recibió un paquete, según la nota era de Archie, pero al abrirlo encontró un animal muerto, y descuartizado con una nota, la cual decía

 **Tic toc, se te acaba el tiempo**

 **Decide si los quieres vivos o muertos**

 **Att: Daniel Reagan**

 **Pd. Quema la nota o si no empezare con personas**

Luego del incidente Candy fue al hogar de Pony, la hermana María al verla le comentó que un joven había estado merodeando por el hogar y que no era muy común que pasará eso.

Entonces fue cuando Candy sitó a Neil en la mansión de Chicago.

Hey preciosa pensé que no vendrías-dijo Neil

Acepto-dijo Candy

Aceptas que Candy-dijo Neil

Acepto casarme contigo-dijo Candy

Lo sabía querida –dijo Neil

Pero prométeme que no le pasará nada a nadie-dijo Candy

Claro niña, que crees que soy un tramposo-dijo Neil

No claro que no –dijo Candy sarcástica

Bien ahora tendras que ser mi esclava-dijo Neil

Pero eso no estaba en el trato-dijo Candy

Bien entonces no hay trato-dijo Neil

Esta bien, esta bien-dijo Candy

Así me gusta que cooperes-dijo Neil

 **fin del flashback**

Candy estas bien-dijo Albert

Si solo recordaba-dijo Candy

Bien y entonces que más te dijo-dijo Archie

Me dijo que no intentara nada contra el , y que si no me casaba tendría que ir a un velorio todas las semanas-dijo Candy

No pequeña no te pongas triste nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo Albert

Si Candy, pero dinos como te hiciste eso-dijo Paty señalando el labio de Candy

Bueno yo…-dijo Candy

Dinos la verdad-sentencio Tom

Bien pues, no fuimos a una fiesta esta tarde fuimos a un bar y los amigos de Neil me miraban libidinosamente, ellos se emborracharon tanto que me dio miedo, yo quería irme pero Neil no me dejó ir, entonces se levantó y me pegó, luego me dijo que me iría peor si le decía a alguien que el me había pegado, me iba a pegar de nuevo pero uno de sus amigos me defendió y le dijo que no volviera a golpearme o se las vería con el.

Ese idiota, malnacido, me las pagará-pensaba Albert

No puede ser, cobarde-dijo tom

Ahorita mismo se las verá conmigo-dijo Archie

No, recuerden que lo prometieron-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijeron los caballeros

Bien entonces en conclusión estas amenzada y por eso te casas con Neil-dijo Albert

Si Albert pero tengo miedo-dijo Candy

No temas princesa-dijo Albert

Debemos pensar en algo para que no te cases-dijo Paty

Pero en que?-dijo annie

Ya sé-dijo Tom

Que es?-preguntó Archie

Fingiremos un secuestro-dijo Tom

Pero como si la mansión está bien asegurada-dijo Albert

Pero nosotros seremos los secuestradores-dijo Tom

Si eso debemos hacer eso-dijo Candy

Pero como si ustedes deben asistir a la boda-dijo Albert

No, no debemos, hace poco le dijimos a la tía que no iríamos porque Annie, Paty y yo iríamos de viaje a escocia, entonces le diremos a la tía que nos vamos a ir un día antes de la boda, pero nos quedaremos en un hotel, luego podremos fingir un secuestro-dijo Archie

Es cierto, pero nosotras no podríamos-dijo Paty

Claro que podemos Paty, debemos hacerlo por Candy-dijo Annie

Si entonces solamente debemos planearlo bien y saber como hacerlo-dijo Tom

Si pero solo nosotros-dijo Albert

No creo que deveríamos tener mas colaboradores-dijo Archie

Ya sé, podemos decirle a los sirvientes de Lakewood, por lo menos a Tagh y a el guardabosques Andley-dijo Candy

Si por supuesto, ellos están en contra de la bosa-dijo Archie

Bien entonces solo nos queda planearlo bien-dijo Tom

Claro entonces vamos a fingir un secuestro y a defender a Candy contra viento y marea-dijo Albert

Continuará….

* * *

 **espero les haya gustado lo hice con mucho amor y ahora a pelear y defender con uñas y dientes a Candy, espero sus reviws y los invito a lee mis otras historias, "GUARDANDO SECRETOS" "ERRORES DE DOS GENERACIONES" "SUFRIMIENTO ACUMULADO" espero sus críticas y hasta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

Contra Viento y Marea

Capitulo 2

La Boda

Era un día antes de que la boda entre Neal y Candy se celebrara, la tía Elroy no estaba tan contenta como lo había estado desde el principio ya dudaba un poco más sobre si debía dejar que Candy se casara con Neal, poco a poco se había ido dando cuenta como Neal trataba a Candy, y ya no le convencia la idea de esa boda

Paty, Archie y Annie salían de la mansion para Escocia segun ellos porque no querían precensiar como Candy se desgraciaba la vida tan fácilmente, fue así como los jovens partieron dejando a una Candy desconsolada.

Adios Candy cuídate-dijo Annie

Adios –dijo Candy

Amiga por favor piénsalo bien aun estas a tiempo –dijo Paty

Si claro-dijo Candy

Gatita adiós te veremos dentro de 3 meses-dijo Archie

Tanto tiempo-dijo Candy

Si gatita esque queremos hacernos a la idea de que te casas con Neal Reagan-dijo Archie

Bien adiós –dijo Candy, dejando partir a sus amigos

Al siguiente día todos en la mansión Andley estaban felices la heredera se casaba, entonces todo debía salir perfecto, y así fue, la novia fue vestida por sus madres la señorita Pony y la hermana María

Candy te ves hermosa-dijo la señorita Pony

Gracias señorita Pony-dijo Candy

Hay hija, siempre pensé que te carías con el actor o con el señor William-dijo la hermana María

Si lo ´se pero quiero que sepan que quiero a Neal-dijo Candy con un nudo en la garganta

Se que te hará feliz-dijo la hermana María

Bien niña, vamos debemos entregarte en el altar-dijo la señorita Pony

Si deberías de agradecerle al señor Brighter-dijo la señorita Pony

Si el señor Brighter tan servicial se ofrecio a entregarme-dijo Candy

Si el tan bueno, lastima que Annie no este-dijo la señorita Pony

Si señorita, pero no estemos tristes, hoy es un día feliz-dijo Candy

Si mi niña, debes ser feliz-dijo la hermana María

Bueno señoras creo que debo entregar a esta princesa en el altar-dijo el señor Brighter

Si señor, Candy nosotras nos adelantamos-dijo la hermana María

Ven mi niña, déjame darte un abrazo-dijo la señorita Pony abrazando a Candy como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hace

Adiós señorita Pony-dijo Candy

Hasta pronto mi niña-dijo la señorita Pony, quien no dejaba de abrazar a Candy, quien también le correspondía el abrazo porque sabía que no la vería en mucho tiempo.

Bueno princesa te esperan en el altar-dijo el Señor Brighter

Si señor vamos-dijo Candy

Y así fue inicio la marcha nupcial, el novio esperaba en el altar elegantemente vestido acompañado de su madre, su padre y su odiosa hermana, al aparecer Candy todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella- Candy te ves preciosa-dijo el señor Brighter

Gracias dijo Candy

De nada, siempre hubiera querido que tu fueras mi hija-dijo el señor

Si y yo hubiera estado encantada de serlo-dijo Candy

Disculpa a Annie quien no pudo venir-dijo el señor

No tiene de que preocuparse-dijo Candy

Pero esque yo….-dijo el señor Brighter

No señor se que Annie no aprueba el matrimonio-dijo Candy

Pero ella no tiene derecho..-dijo el señor Brighter

Solamente quiere protegerme.-dijo Candy

Eres tan buena-dijo el señor Brighter llegando al altar con Candy

Gracias señor-dijo Candy

Bien hija te entrego a este hombre para que te haga feliz y no te violente durante su matrimonio-dijo el señor Brighter

Gracias señor-dijo Neal

Candy se sentía nerviosa, la sola presencia de Neal la turbaba, le daba miedo- preciosa te dije que serías mía-dijo Neal en un susurro

Si claro-dijo Candy aguantándose las ganas de llorar

Bien si alguien tiene una objeción para que esta boda no se lleve a cabo que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el padre, quedando todo en silencio- bien entonces podemos continuar-dijo el padre.

Neal estaba seguro de que la boda se llevaría sin anormalidades, y también Candy, sin embargo cuando el padre casi terminaba la ceremonia unos secuestradores irrumpieron en la boda.

Todos al suelo y nadie se mueva-dijo un hombre muy alto, con un pasamontañas cubriéndole la cara

Dios mío que es esto-dijo Neal siendo agarrado por dos hombres, y Candy siendo amenzada con un cuchillo

Eso no te importa imbécil-dijo el hombre- danos a la chica y nadie saldrá herido

Quien es usted-dijo Neal

Yo soy tu peor pesadilla te ire quitando uno a uno las cosas que quieres-dijo el hombre- como tu me las has ido quitando a mí

Quien eres-dijo Neal asustado pero la voz se le hacía conocida

Soy tu peor pesadilla Reagan a la chica te la quitaré y me quedará a mí, pero ten cuidado y no te metas más conmigo porque o tu familia o tu se verán muy afectados-dijo el hombre agarrando a Neal por la barbilla proporcionándole luego una bofetada que lo dejó inconsciente (supuestamente)

Llévense todo lo que puedan –dijo el jefe ordenando a todos sus trabajadores, quienes quitaban anillos, cadenas, llaves de coches, etc.

Listo jefe vámonos-dijo un hombre

Bien vámonos –dijo el jefe

Neal al escuchar que se llevaban a Candy espero a que se alejaran un poco y levantó un arma y disparo hasta el jefe pero con lo mal tirador que era le disparó a Candy en la pierna quien gritó del dolor, el hombre que iba tras el jefe disparó a Neal dos veces una en la pierna y otra en el brazo lo cual solamente fue un roce, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo

Candy!-dijo la señorita Pony caminando tras los hombres

No valla señorita Pony –dijo la señora Elroy agarrando a la señorita Pony

Pero porque no es mi niña-dijo la señorita Pony

Si pero la pueden matar a usted sabe lo que sufriría Candy-dijo Elroy

Si pero no, es mi niña-dijo la señorita Pony llorando a mares

Tranquila señorita Pony hay que tener fé-dijo la hermana María quien también lloraba

Hijo, hijo-decía la señora Reagan

Mamá, llama a un doctor-dijo Neal

Hijo un doctor por favor un doctor-dijo Sarah

El señor Brighter estaba atónito por la forma en la que todo había pasado todo fue tan rápido ni tiempo le dio para defender a Candy- querido querido-decía su esposa

Si vámonos-dijo el señor Brighter

Querido mis joyas-dijo la señora Brighter

Vámonos-dijo el señor Brighter

Pero…..-dijo la señora

Vamos he dicho!-dijo el señor

La señorita Pony y la señora Elroy lloraban por Candy ni se habían percatado que Neal lloraba como bebé por las heridas que le habían hecho según el se iba a morir, en ese momentoTom, Archie, Albert y George saltaron de los arbustos pero quedarón fríos al ver la conmoción que había en los jardines de la mansión Andley los tres hombre iban vestidos formalmente solo que de negro con pasamontañas, los 4 se quitaron los pasamontañas y corrieron hasta donde estaba la tía Elroy, la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

Que pasó?-dijo Archie acercándose a la tía Elroy

Hijo que bueno que estas bien, se llevaron a Candice-dijo Elroy

Quien se la llevó-dijo Albert

William!-dijo la señora Elroy

Dime quien se la llevó-dijo Albert

No lo sé que haces aquí?-dijo Elroy

Dios debo buscarla debimos llegar primero-dijo Albert

Llegar primero-dijo la señorita Pony

Si teníamos planeado secuestrar a Candy jamás pensamos que esto pasaría-dijo Archie

Annie y Paty al ver que no se escuchaba nada decidieron entrar pero lo que vieron las dejó atónitas una gran conmocion, Neal estaba herido, todos corrían, la señorita Pony , Elroy y la hermana María lloraban, todo era un caos, ellas corrieron hasta Albert y los demás para saber que pasaba- Albert que pasa-dijo Paty

Se llevaron a Candy-dijo Albert

Quien se la llevó-dijo Paty

No lo sabemos-dijo Tom

Dios mío Candy-dijo Annie

Y que pasó cuando a que hora porque no vimos nada-dijo Paty

Se acaban de ir nos quitaron todo, le dispararon a Neal y se fueron –dijo Raymond Reagan quien se acercó

Quien se la llevó-dijo Albert

No lo sabemos-dijo Raymond

Claro que si fue por culpa de tu hijo el tiene malas amistades, -dijo Albert

Como te atreves William-dijo Sarah

Es la verdad tiene malas amistades –dijo Albert

No mamá no lo escuches-dijo Neal- este es solo un vagabundo

Cállate infeliz fue tu culpa que se llevaran a Candy –dijo Albert

Como pero si yo no sabía nada-dijo Neal

Pero estas endeudado-dijo Albert- estas endeudado con personas no deseables con el que más deudas tienes es con el zorro-dijo Albert

Es cierto esa era la voz la voz del zorro-pensó Neal quien al instante fingió desmayarse

Hijo, hijo-dijo Sarah

Cállate solo se desmayo no tiene nada-dijo Albert

Cállate tu William-dijo Sarah

William lleva a la señorita Pony y a la Hermana María a la mansión ellas están muy mal-dijo Elroy

Si tía-dijo Albert

Albert tu perteneces a la familia Andley-dijo Archie muy confundido

Bueno yo..-dijo Albert

Será mejor que lleves primero a las madres de Candy adentro se ve que están muy afectadas-dijo Paty notando en nerviosismo de Albert

Si Archie ayúdame-dijo Albert quien llevaba a la señorita Pony quien estaba en shock

Tom y George llevaban a la hermana María quien también se encontraba en estado de shock-tranquila hermana encotraremos a Candy -dijo Tom

Eso espero hijo porque si no la señorita Pony y yo nos morimos-dijo la hermana María

Bien tranquilícese por favor-dijo Albert ayudando a la señorita Pony a sentarse en un sillón en la sala de la mansión al lado se sentó la hermana María

Hermana María mi niña-dijo la señorita Pony quien se abrazó de la Hermana María

No llore Señorita Pony-dijo Albert

Como no si se llevaron a mi niña-dijo la señorita Pony

No Señorita de mi cuenta corre que aparezca-dijo Albert

La señorita Pony se acercó al joven y le dijo al oído- la amas mucho verdad-dijo la señorita Pony

Con toda mi alma-dijo Albert

Confio en ti-dijo la señorita Pony

Gracias por su confianza pero no descanzare hasta que aparezca-dijo Albert

Gracias- dijo la señorita Pony

De nada-dijo Albert- usted sabe muy bien porque lo hago-dijo Albert

Si hijo lo sé-dijo la señorita Pony

Archie seguía confundido- Albert no me has contestado eres parte de la familia Andley-dijo Archie

Bueno …. Si-dijo Albert

Como y porque andabas de vagabundo-dijo Archie

Porque me gustaba viajar pero el peso del apellido me lo impedía por eso-dijo Albert

Pero porque jamás nos dijiste que eras un Andley-dijo Archie

Bueno porque-dijo Albert

Porque Albert?-dijo Archie

Porque soy el tío abuelo William-dijo Albert

Como-dijo Archie quien se asombró en demasía

Si bueno mi padre era hermano de la tía Elroy –dijo Albert-y al morir el me convertí en el patriarca de la familia pero yo era demasiado pequeño para tomar el cargo entonces quede a la tutela de George –dijo Albert palmeándole la espalda a George

La mansibula de Archie cayó en caída libre como era que el vagabundo era su tío y además era el patriarca Andley- discúlpame, digo discúlpeme señor Andley yo… debí ser más respetuoso lo siento tío abuelo-dijo Archie

Jajaja tranquilo Archie dime Albert-dijo Albert

Pero no puedo esque yo soy su sobrino-dijo Archie

Annie y Paty quedarón muy sorprendidas-Chicas no cambien su trato hacia a mí por favor-dijo Albert

Nosotras no sabemos-dijo Annie

Bueno nosotras creemos que es más prudente tratarlo formalmente-dijo Paty

Si tío abuelo-dijo Archie

No, arghh! Por eso era que no quería que lo supieran-dijo Albert- pero la tía tiene la culpa,, ya por favor no me traten así que me siento incomodo-dijo Albert

Pero entonces puedo decirte tío-dijo Archie

Si está mejor-dijo Albert

Gracias guau! Como cambian las cosas-dijo Annie

Porque- dijo Albert

porque usted señor Albert patriarca y Neal endeudado-dijo Annie

Ustedes chicas díganme Albert-dijo Albert

Bien señor,…digo Albert-dijo Paty

Así está mejor, pero ahora que están mas calmadas señoras díganme por favor como era el hombre que se llevó a Candy-dijo Albert

No no li vimos bien porque tenía pasamontañas-dijo la Hermana María

Pero tenía un tono de voz un poco grave –dijo la señorita Pony

Continuará….

* * *

 **hola hola se que merezco una buena regañiza pero aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de mi fic espero que los disfruten**


	3. Chapter 3

Contra Viento y Marea

Capitulo 3

En un lugar de Chicago un hombre curaba a una chica rubia con un vestido de novia teñido de rojo por la sangre que brotaba de su pierna producto de un disparo que su flamante prometido le había propinado momentos antes, la chica lloraba del dolor.

Tranquila niña ya estas bien-dijo el hombre

Es que me duele-dijo Candy

Si lo sé pero cállate-dijo el hombre- si no el zorro se va a enojar-dijo el hombre

El zorro?-dijo Candy

Si el jefe –dijo el hombre

Y tu quien eres bueno yo soy el doc-dijo el hombre

El doc-dijo Candy

Si no podemos decir nuestros nombres reales-dijo el hombre

Díganme porque estoy aquí-dijo Candy llorando

Es que el insecto de Neal tiene cuentas pendientes con el zorro y tu eres su joya más valiosa, además el zorro piensa sacarle una buena fortuna a los Andley aparte de la que nos va a pagar el que nos contrató para secuestrarte-dijo el doc

Por favor déjenme ir se los suplico-dijo Candy

No preciosa-dijo el zorro que acababa de entrar

Zorro-dijo el doc

doc como está-dijo el zorro

la herida no es grsve sanará en poco tiempo-dijo el doc

preciosa no sabes los problemas que me causaste-dijo el zorro

no me hagas nada-dijo Candy

hey! Que confianza niña-dijo el zorro

por favor no me hagas nada-dijo Candy- déjame ir te juro que me has hecho un favor pero déjame ir-dijo Candy-no diré quienes son

no princesa haré un buen negocio contigo, no pienso dejarte ir-dijo el zorro

por favor-dijo Candy

no princesa-dijo el zorro

no me digas a así-dijo Candy

porque no niña, yo te digo como yo quiera-dijo el zorro

no eso, solo me lo dice….. un amigo-dijo Candy

con que un amigo, espero que sea rico para poder salir de la miseria de una vez por todas-dijo el zorro

no, siento mucho descepcionarte es un vagabundo-dijo Candy

menos confianza muchachita-dijo el zorro- no me gustaría tener que entregar el paquete en mal estado-dijo el zorro acariciándole la cara a Candy

ptu!-escupió Candy al zorro

hey niña no sabes lo que haces-dijo el zorro-tienes idea del poder que tengo, no juegues conmigo niña que puedo tenerte aquí el tiempo que quiera-dijo el zorro zangoloteando a Candy haciendo que ella llorara por la herida en su pierna

dejala, -dijo el doc

y tu quien te crees-dijo el zorro volteándolo a ver

bueno yo….-dijo el doc

tu sabes que sigues con vida solo porque eres el que nos cura a todos-dijo el zorro-pero no te descuides porque-dijo el zorro pasándose un dedo por el cuello imitando una cortadura

no bueno digo que la dejes porque el hombre que nos la pidió se va enojar si la entregas lastimada-dijo el doc

si, tienes razón idiota pero mide tus palabras-dijo el zorro saliendo de la habitación seguido de otros dos hombres más fornidos que el

tranquila niña, mejor obedece así podras irte fácilmente-dijo el doc

pero es que soy adoptada y no si aun alguien quiera pagar algo por mí-dijo Candy

claro que lo harán solo confía-dijo el doc

Mientras en la mansión Andley, los Reagan, George, la tía Elroy, Albert y Archie estaban discutiendo fuertemente en el despacho del patriarca.

Señores yo soy William Andley el patriarca de está falsa familia-dijo Albert

Como tu el vagabundo-dijo Elisa de todos modos ese vagabundo era amigo de Candy no tenía nada más que perder

Más respeto Elisa-dijo la tía Elroy

Si yo Elizabeth Reagan, y desde hoy tomo mis funciones familiares más no corporativas-dijo Albert

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Raymond Reagan quien tenía unos negocios turbios por las empresas Andley pero que maquillaría lo más pronto posible para que Albert no se diera cuenta

Will cuando regresaste-dijo Sarah Reagan

Siempre he estado aquí Sarah yo era el vagabundo que vivía con Candy-dijo Albert

No puede ser, ya ve tía Elroy Candy es una inmoral, vivía con alguien a quien no conocía-dijo Sarah

Tranquila señora Reagan-dijo Archie

Cállate Sarah, quien te entiende, si tan inmoral es Candy porque me has presionado para que se casara con Neil-dijo Elroy

Pero es que… bueno yo pensé-dijo Sarah

Ya que han mencionado a Candy-dijo Albert- creo que es prudente decirle que he denunciado su secuestro y que tus hijos son principales sospechosos-dijo Albert hablando con Raymond Reagan

Como que mis hijos William ellos serían incapaces de hacer algo semejante-dijo Raymond

Pues según tengo entendido tu Neil está involucrado en negocios con unas personas que tienen dudosa reputación y entre ella el más peligroso el zorro, que aparte de hacer trabajos como exportación de droga a Europa, tiende a secuestrar a las herederas de los clanes más ricos, y Eliza se ha vuelto una mujer del bajo mundo que se acuesta con los proveedores de Drogas para que se las den más barata-dijo Albert ojeando unas hojas que George le había proporcionado

William como sabes todo eso-dijo Raymond-no será que tu tienes algo que ver ahí-dijo Raymond

Como te atreves a insultar a Eliza de esa forma-dijo Sarah

No claro que no, disculpe usted pero su marido si tiene el derecho de tratarme así? . He contratado un investigador para que siga a tus hijos y uno para ti para que registre tus movimientos en la empresa, Candy me había comentado algunas veces, sus abusos en contra de ella-dijo Albert-por eso esa persona ha seguido tus movimientos desde mucho tiempo atrás-dijo Albert

Pero de seguro, no William-dijo Raymond

Claro Reagan pero no te preocupes que nunca sabrás quien fue-dijo Albert-tu idiota desde hoy tienes prohibido acercarte a mi Candy-dijo Albert a Neil

Neil solo atinó a decir ese nombre que le decimos a la mujer que nos dio la vida, y que el sabe y dice muy amenudo- mamá

Will no amenaces a mi hijo-dijo Sarah

Si Sarah si quieres te lo llevas de aquí no lo necesito, además quiero que firmes esto-dijo mostrándole unos papeles a Raymond

Para que-dijo Raymond temiendo lo que sería

Son unos negocios de los Andley con los Reagan-dijo Albert

Para que los quieres-dijo Raymond

Bueno tu debes firmarlos si no quieres ir a la cárcel por los malos movimientos que has hecho últimamente en la empresa-dijo Albert

Raymond le dio una ojeada y descubrió que era para deshacer la sociedad con los Andley- tu me quieres traicionar William-dijo Raymond

No Raymond quiero tener bien mi empresa-dijo Albert-además tu no eres el socio mayoritario ese socio son los Cornwall –dijo Albert

No William no lo acepto además Sarah es una Andley-dijo Raymond

No te equivocas Sarah es una Cavanogh ella, no es hija legitima de mi tía así que no ella es una Cavanogh-Elliot –dijo Albert

Pero William, tía dígale algo-dijo Sarah

Lo siento Sarah-dijo Elroy bajando la cabeza

En ese momento llega Dorothy corriendo- Señora Elroy, Señor William unos policías están dentro de la mansión y dicen que buscan a el señor Reagan y al joven Neil-dijo Dorothy

Gracias Dorothy hazlos pasar a la sala diles que enseguida los atiendo-dijo Albert

Si señor compermiso-dijo Dorothy

Tic, toc, señor Reagan-dijo Archie

Archievald-dijo Raymond

Padre no firmes-dijo Eliza

Pero hija-dijo Raymond

Tin,tin,tin!-dijo una campanilla teniendo a Dorothy ahí-si Señor-dijo Dorothy

Señor Reagan le aconsejo que los firme porque si no William mandará a traer a la policía con Dorothy-dijo George

Jhonson-dijo Raymond

Vamos Reagan firme sino le irá peor-dijo Archie

Dorothy ve y dile al jefe de los policías que….-dijo Albert

Bien, está bien firmaré-dijo Raymond firmando

Bien pueden irse por allá-dijo Albert

No crees que es demasiado-dijo Sarah

Deben salir por la puerta de servicio si no quieren que los policías los vean-dijo Albert

Pero..-dijo Sarah

Vamos váyanse-dijo Albert

Bien tu ganas está, pero no la otra William-dijo Raymond

A! y Raymond, desde hoy quedan fuera de la familia Andley y de las propiedades también-dijo Albert

Raymond, Eliza y Neil quien no le había pasado nada salieron de la mansión por la puerta de atrás, mientras Sarah se acercó a Albert y le dio una sonora bofetada para luego salir corriendo por la puerta.

Todos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio- ya estaras contento-dijo Elroy a Albert

No tía Elroy pero creo que es lo más justo-dijo Albert

Ja!-dijo la señora-pero si ellos son mi familia William-dijo Elroy

No tía, ellos se aprovechan de usted, entienda-dijo Albert

Ellos hacían malos manejos con los fondos de los Andley- dijo George

Cállate George, tu has sido uno de los principales enemigos de los Reagan y causante de esto-dijo Elroy

Perdone tía pero los Reagan siempre se han querido aprovechar de usted, por favor entienda que lo que hicimos fue para que usted se diera cuenta que tipo de familia tiene, para que supiera en quienes puede y no puede confiar-dijo Archie

Pero Archie, si son tus tíos-dijo Elroy

Ellos no son mis tíos usted no me dejará negar que recogio a Sarah, porque ella no es su hija, disculpe que se lo diga pero usted nunca tuvo hijos, ni jamás los tendrá-dijo Archie

Señora Elroy nosotros solo quisimos abrirle los ojos, pero no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver-dijo George

Bien si eso es lo único que quieren decirme, me voy-dijo Elroy

Tía, le informo que no me presentaré como patriarca todavía, ante la sociedad, necesito hacer algo antes-dijo Albert

Supongo que ese algo es Candice o me equivoco-dijo Elroy

No tía no se equivoca-dijo Albert- debo buscarla ella es….. muy especial para mí-dijo Albert

No no lo puedo permitir, eres el patriarca si algo malo te pasa-dijo Elroy

No le juro que no pasará nada malo-dijo Albert

No me lo asegures, se que eres muy fuerte pero no William, no vayas ellos dañaron a Neil-dijo Elroy

Vamos tía!, Neil es un cobarde, pero sabe que, hagamos un trato-dijo Albert

Dime William-dijo Elroy

Quiero pedirle que me de 5 meses más, si en ese lapso yo personalmente no encuentro a Candy le juro que dejaré que un investigador la encuentre-dijo Albert

William quiero que sepas que h aprendido a aceptar a Candice y he desarrollado un poco de cariño hacia ella pero no puedo permitir eso, si te pasa algo me muero-dijo Elroy

Vamos tía, usted sabe que solamente le estoy informando porque de todas maneras lo haré-dijo Albert-más le vale acepte

Bien, lo haré, ve a buscar a Candice pero eso sí, no te llevarás, a Archie -dijo Elroy

Pero tía Elroy-dijo Archie

Aceptas o no-dijo Elroy

Bien, pero George si puede ir conmigo-dijo Albert

Si el sí, pero con la condición de que dejen terminados sus tratos financieros en la empresa-dijo Elroy

Si señora por eso no se preocupe-dijo George

Bien entonces vamos-dijo Albert

Está bien William, ha! Un día de estos me mataras con tus ideas –dijo Elroy dramáticamente- apurate que debes atender a los oficiales-dijo Elroy

Si tía-dijo Archie sarcástico

Saliendo la tía los hombres comenzaron a hablar- jajajaja se lo creyeron-dijo Archie

Ven les dije que la policía iba a asustar a Raymond-dijo Albert

Jajaja parece que los Reagan doblegaron su orgullo al salir por la puerta de atrás-dijo George

Si buena actuación la de Dorothy-dijo Archie

Si-dijo George

Oye George dime fue tan fácil convencer a Dorothy-dijo Archie

Si muy fácil, es más solamente le dije que tenía que hacer y ella aceptó-dijo George

Jajajaja si como no-dijo Albert

Porque se rien-dijo George

No George por nada, solamente admiramos tu don de convencimiento-dijo Archie

Joven Archie acaso usted sabe algo que yo no-dijo George

No George nada-dijo Archie subiendo las manos en señal de no saber nada

Mientras en la mansión Reagan llegaban todos como fugitivos

Eres un tonto Raymond te descubrieron-dijo Sarah

Cállate, que tu no ayudaste mucho-dijo Raymond

Padre y ahora que haremos, si no somos más parte de los Andley-dijo Eliza

No lo sé-dijo Raymond

Padre porque no llamamos al zorro-dijo Neil

No podemos, porque aun no sabemos quien nos tiene amenazados, tu culpa ha sido que se llevaran a Candice, si hubiera hecho las cosas bien tendrías a Candy en tu cama y no hubieran problemas-dijo Raymond

Ese maldito, pero sea quien sea me las pagará-dijo Neil

Y ahora que?-dijo Sarah

No lo sé, debemos irnos a Florida alla no nos encontraran-dijo Raymond

Si es lo mejor, porque no pienso quedarme pobre-dijo Eliza

No nos vamos a quedar pobres, solo porque rompí mis negocios con los Andley, valla familia la tuya Sarah-dijo Raymond

Cállate, me arrepiento de haber ayudado tanto a la tía Elroy-dijo Sarah

Mj, y ahora a ver como salimos de esta-dijo Neil

Continuará…..

* * *

 **hola hola por fin el otro capitulo, gracias por sus reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Contra Viento y Marea

Capitulo 4

Habían pasado casi 2 meses luego del secuestro de Candy ella ya se había recuperado de su pierna pero ni señales de Neal, Archie y de Albert ella pensaba que hasta ya la habían olvidado hasta que un día el zorro recibió una llamada y la contesto frente a Candy

Bueno-dijo el zorro-si señor no se preocupe, si seguro, ya se la llevo a New York, si señor, si señor, cuando la quiere alla , si hecho, entonces nos vemos , si lo más pronto, como dice?, está bien señor no lo juzgo-dijo el zorro- si adiós señor

Entonces el zorro se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia Candy,- preciosa ya te vas a ir con el jefe lastima no pude tenerte será para la otra-dijo el zorro

Déjame-dijo Candy

Uy que carácter-dijo el zorro

Tranquila pequeña-dijo el zorro

No me digas así-dijo Candy

Porque princesa-dijo el zorro

Ni así, así solo me dice un amigo-djo Candy

Mm lo siento pero yo te digo como yo quiero-dijo el zorro dándole un beso forzado en la mejilla.

Que asco,-dijo Candy comenzando a llorar, el doc, la escucho y fue hasta ella

Que tienes-dijo el doc

Sácame de aquí-dijo Candy

El doc había caído en el encanto de Candy y se había enamorado de ella, entonces el prefirió alejarse luego regresó pensando en que si ella le pedía justo eso lo rechazaría pero no, le falló el lo haría- bien dime a quien le digo-dijo el doc

Bueno pues busca la mansión Andley y pregunta por Archievald, el te atenderá estoy segura luego dile que quieres ver a Albert y que no hablaras hasta que lo veas y a Albert lo reconocerás por su pelo rubio y su gran altura, su hermosa figura, sus ojos color azul cielo, a el le diras mi ubicación y que haga un plan para rescatarme, dile que me llevaran a New York

Si eso haré-dijo el doc

Gracias-dijo Candy

De nada pequeña-dijo el doc

Albert espero que me estes buscando-pensaba Candy triste

El doc presurosamente se acercó a su jefe y le dijo- bien me parece que Candy está mejor pero aun convalece-dijo el doc

Mmm no importa de todos modos iremos a entregarla con el jefe-dijo el zorro

Pero hasta donde hay que viajar-dijo el doc

Bueno pues el quiere que la dejemos en New York-dijo el zorro

Cuando, donde-pregunto el doc

Bueno y tu que te traes-dijo el zorro sacando una navaja

Nada, solo que…..quería asegurarme que Candy este bien-dijo el doc

Mmj , bueno pues te lo diré, el viaje será pasado mañana-dijo el zorro

Veré si Candy estará bien para esa fecha-dijo el doc

Sabes que porque mejor no te vas-dijo el zorro

Pero…-dijo el doc

Vete o te mato-dijo el zorro apuntándole con una pistola

Bien adiós-dijo el doc

Entonces salió hacia su casa porque notó que alguien lo venía siguiendo entonces se metió a una posada en donde vivía su madre, los hombres del zorro estuvieron tranquilos y se regresaron a la casa en donde tenían a Candy.

Muy en la noche de ese día llegaba William Andley a su mansión molido de tanto buscar a Candy el creía que tal vez jamás la volvería a ver, y todo gracias a ese idiota de Neil Reagan.

El estaba a punto de acostarse cuando escucho unos gritos desde afuera- Archievald!-gritaba un hombre desde afuera.

Archie se despertó al instante y corrió hacia afuera con una bata para saber que quería – si señor que necesita-dijo Archie

Deseo hablar con usted-dijo el hombre

Primero digame quien es-dijo Archie

No hay tiempo, yo se donde está Candy-dijo el doc

Archie al escuchar ese nombre no dudó en abrir y lo entró a la mansión-dígame en donde está-dijo Archie

Que pasa aquí?-dijo Albert

Nada tío solo que el sabe en donde está-dijo Archie

No hablaré hasta que no este un tal Albert con nosotros-dijo el doc

Soy yo-dijo Albert emocionado al ver que Candy lo había pedido a el

Si imagino que si es igual a como ella lo describió-dijo el doc

Ahora dinos en donde está-dijo Archie

Bien pues ella está en las afueras de Chicago con unos maleantes, el jefe se llama zorro, no la pueden rescatar por ahora solo hay una manera –dijo el doc

Cual es-dijo Albert desesperado

Que los intercepten en la estación de New York ya que ellos viajan allá en 2 días-dijo el doc

Perfecto-dijo Archie

Porque?-dijo Albert

Terry hace algunos días me pidió que estuviera en New York dentro de 2 días entonces me imagino que podemos llegar antes y luego interceptarlos-dijo Archie

Si tienes razón-dijo Albert

Bien entonces tu nos ayudaras-dijo Archie

Yo?-dijo el doc

Si tu, haras que Candy baje sola de tren y plas, la atrapamos ahí-dijo Archie

Bien lo intentaré-dijo el doc

Gracias-dijo Albert

Porque?-dijo el doc

Por arriesgarte, no creas que el que nos hayas venido a avisar no pone en peligro tu vida, además yo creo que me devolviste el alma al cuerpo-dijo Albert

Muy tarde se dio cuenta que el hombre también estaba enamorado de Candy-si claro entonces me retiro

No como crees es muy noche quedáte aquí-dijo Albert

Bien-dijo el doc ya que sabía que lo vigilaban afuera de la pensión

Bien Archie ayúdame a disponerle de una habitación para el señor-dijo Albert

Pero tío y si no es alguien de fiar-dijo Archie en un susurro

Vamos si nos dijo de Candy ha de ser por algo-dijo Albert

Bien como tu digas-dijo Archie

Y así pasaron la noche con el hombre dentro de la mansión, muy temprano el hombre regresó a su casa pero con el trato de que le avisaría a Albert a que hora llegaría su tren a New York

Albert, George, Archie, Tom, Annie y Paty se fueron a New York antes de lo estipulado para poder estar ahí antes de que los maleantes junto a Candy llegaran.

Un castaño actor inglés se enteró que miembros de familias de abolengo como los Brighter, los O-Bryan y los Andley llegaban a New York de visita y se quedaban en el famoso hotel plaza que no hacía mucho tiempo lo acaban de inaugurar y ya se había ganado una buena reputación con las familias de sociedad ahí entonces se encontraba el castaño preguntando por los familiares Andley y bingo los encontró lo más fácil que pudo porque todos ellos venían bajando las escaleras, hasta su amigo Albert venía con ellos

Hey con que las familias de abolengo de Chicago e Inglaterra se quedan aquí en el famoso hotel Plaza-dijo el hombre

Todos voltearon a ver al hombre que había hablado-Terry!-dijeron algunos

Como están amigos-dijo Terry

Hey Terry como estas-dijo Archie

Bien Elegante y tu-dijo Terry

Hay Terry tu no cambias-dijo Paty

Gordita como estas-dijo Terry

Bien Terry-dijo Paty

Terry, Paty no está gordita-dijo Annie

Tímida-dijo Terry

Fiuf! Hola Terry-dijo Annie

Terruce Grandchester, actorcete de 5ta que te trae por este lugar tan amplio para gente con mucho dinero, y de poca educación he?-dijo Albert

Señor Albert que lo trae por este lugar tan distinguido siendo un vagabundo-dijo Terry

Ven acá muchacho –dijo Albert

Como te ha ido Albert-dijo Terry abrazándolo y dándole una palmada en la espalda

Hey parece que nos esperabas-dijo Albert

No solo escuché por ahí, que integrantes de familias importantes visitaban New York junto a sus amigos buscando tal vez una nueva pista para encontrar a la heredera Andley-dijo Terry

Mm si-dijo Albert un poco triste

Lo siento amigo ya me enteré-dijo Terry

Si, pero estuvo bien de alguna manera porque solo así no se casó con el maldito insecto de Neil Reagan-dijo Albert

Tienes razón-dijo Terry

Entonces George y Tom se acercaron- buenas tardes-dijeron los dos

Señores….-dijo Terry

George-dijo George

Tom el hermano de Candy-dijo Tom

Si claro, ella me habló mucho de ti, es un gusto conocerlos-dijo Terry

Igualmente-dijo George

Si claro-dijo Tom serio

Uy! Ella jamás menciono que era serio al contrario que eras muy sonriente-dijo Terry feliz

Si claro, lo contrario me menciono ella de ti, imagino que tu fuiste el idiota que le rompió el corazón y que por olvidarte fue a trabajar a una mina muy peligrosa con muchos hombres que bien le pudieron hacer quien sabe que, y que bien pudo morir al ir en el más peligroso tren o ser secuestrada por un asesino serial, o me equivoco-dijo Tom borrando al instante la sonrisa de Terry

Yo….yo….. no sabía-dijo Terry

Pues ahora lo sabes-dijo Tom

Lo siento tanto-dijo Terry

Vamos chicos no discutan tenemos tanto que platicar-dijo Archie

Si claro será mejor que vallamos a la casa de mi madre, le comenté que había invitado a Archie y ella tuvo la necedad de invitarte a comer a su casa-dijo Terry

Jajaja le sorprenderá saber que tienes amigos-dijo Archie

Si imagino que es por eso-dijo Terry

Bueno entonces ve Archie nosotros nos vamos-dijo Paty

Si-dijo Annie

No de seguro los quedrá conocer a ustedes sobre todo a Albert –dijo Terry

Mmm creo que mejor no-dijo Tom

Vamos por favor-dijo Terry

Bueno está bien-dijo Albert

Si no hay de otra-dijo Tom

George tu también vienes-dijo Archie

Pero joven yo…. Soy un empleado-dijo George

George Jhonson jamás vuelvas a decir eso-dijo Albert con voz fuerte

Lo siento William pero es la verdad-dijo George

William?-dijo Terry

Si bueno es… complicado-dijo Albert- y tu George recuerda que siempre eres y serásparte de la familia-dijo Albert

Si William-dijo George un poco avergonzado

Bien entonces vamos-dijo Terry subiendo a todos en un auto propio y Albert llevand a los demás en el carro Andley

Ding, dong-sono el timbre de la mansión de la madre de Terry en donde recientemente vivía con su esposo el señor Richard Grandchester padre de Terry

Hijo como estas-dijo Richard saliendo a recibir a su hijo

Hola padre, traigo a mis amigos-dijo Terry

No que uno nada más-dijo Richard

Si pero se colaron muchos más-dijo Terry

Mucho gusto señor, Archievald Cornwall para servirle-dijo Archie

Mucho gusto jovencito-dijo Richard

Ellos son Patricia o-Bryan, Annie Brighter, Tom Stevens, George Johnson, -dijo Terry

Mucho gusto-dijo Richard

Cuando todos habían entrado Albert logró entrar de ultimo antes que la mucama cerrará la puerta,- señor pasé al comedor ahí están los demás-dijo la mucama

Muchas gracias-dijo Albert caminando hacia donde venía el olor a comida

Terry y Albert-dijo Archie

El bueno…..-dijo Terry

Aquí estoy no se preocupen-dijo Albert entrando al comedor

Buenas tardes mi nombre es….-dijo Albert

Como puede ser posible, Andley estas igual-dijo Richard

Perdone-dijo Albert

Lo siento creo que lo confundí con alguien-dijo Richard

Podría saber con quien-dijo Albert

Bueno con el señor William C. Andley-dijo Richard

Jajajaja el era mi padre yo soy William Albert Andley-dijo Albert

No sabe la impresión que me dio el verlo así-dijo Richard

Si claro me lo imagino me parezco demasiado no es así-dijo Albert

Si demasiado, pero siéntese a mi lado-dijo Richard

Si claro señor como diga-dijo Albert

William Andley, eres un Andley-dijo Terry asombrado

Si soy el patriarca-dijo Albert

Patriarca!-dijo Terry

Terruce-dijo Richard

Papá no es sorprendente que mi amigo vagabundo sea el patriarca Andley-dijo Terry

Terruce-dijo Richard apenado- lo siento señor Andley pero mi hijo siempre ha sido un poco imprudente-dijo Richard

Jajajaja si lo sabré yo-dijo Albert-no se preocupe que Terry y yo fuimos compañeros de… algunas situaciones-dijo Albert

Si me imagino que tienen que ver con alcohol o peleas-dijo Richard viendo a Terry

Jajajaja no bebo-dijo Albert

Si me temía que fueran peleas-dijo Richard

Ya vez papá yo no bebo-dijo Terry

Si aja solamente te enfermas demasiado y por eso cada vez que me buscabas olías a Alcohol-dijo Richard

Buenas Tardes dsiculpen la tardanza, solo que debía hacerme cargo de algunas cosas en la cocina-dijo la madre de Terry entrando al comedor

Es….es…es..-dijo Archie parándose de inmediato y arreglándose el cabello – mucho gusto señora soy Archievald Cornwall –dijo Archie

Si yo soy…-dijo la madre de Terry

Usted es Eleonor Baker la más grande y hermosa actriz de Broadway-dijo Archie

Jajajaja veo que eres mi fan-dijo Eleonor

Si soy su super fan al igual que…..-dijo Archie quedándose callado

Que te pasa-dijo Eleonor al ver que el semblante del muchacho había cambiado a uno más triste

Yo…. Solo…. Lo siento-dijo Archie

Que te pasa-dijo Terry

Es que, no es nada creo que debo salir un momento-dijo Archie

Está bien hijo, el jardín está por allá-dijo Eleonor

Gracias-dijo Archie saliendo

Que le pasa a Archie-dijo Terry

Pobre Archie-dijo Annie- creo que debo ir con él-dijo Annie

No, déjalo solo, a veces es lo mejor para nosotros-dijo Paty

Hice algo malo-dijo Eleonor

No señora, discúlpelo-dijo Albert- me presento soy William Albert Andley-dijo Albert

Es un Andley, es familiar de Candy?-dijo Eleonor

Si soy su….. hermano adoptivo-dijo Albert

Lo sentimos mucho señora, yo soy Annie Brighter-dijo Annie saludando a Eleonor

Mucho gusto señorita-dijo Eleonor

Y yo soy… Patricia O-Bryan-dijo Paty

Mucho gusto-dijo Eleonor

Señora yo soy Tom Stevens el hermano de Candy-dijo Tom

Con que Stevens, eres el hijo de Steve-dijo Eleonor

Era, el era mi padre adoptivo, el…. Murió hace un año-dijo Tom

Lo siento mucho-dijo Eleonor

No hay porque, era lo mejor-dijo Tom

Que pequeño es el mundo-dijo Eleonor

Señora Eleonor como está-dijo George

Porque me dices señora dime Eleonor- dijo Eleonor

Se conocen?-dijo Albert

Si nos conocimos hace mucho, también a su padre, y a su hermana-dijo Eleonor

Que pequeño es el mundo-dijo Albert

Si, como has estado George-dijo Eleonor

Bien Eleonor y ustedes-dijo George

Bien-dijo Eleonor-dime George te casaste-dijo Eleonor arrepintiéndose por preguntar eso

No, por…..obvias razones-dijo George

Si entiendo-dijo Eleonor

Albert estaba confundido

Bien pero que tal si almorzamos-dijo Eleonor

Si claro-dijo Albert

Iré por Archie-dijo Annie levantándose rápidamente de la mesa para que nadie pudiera decirle que no

Mientras en el jardín de la señora Eleonor Archie salía muy deprimido, se acordó de la vez en la que Stear, el y Anthony prometieron visitar el teatro y los camerinos de la famosa actriz para poder conseguir un autógrafo para cada uno, pero lo más doloroso era que había recordado fugazmente como se había despedido de Stear unos meses atrás y no solo de él sino que también de Anthony su primo y mejor amigo .

 **Flash Back**

Archie estaba parado en la colina del cementerio Andley, justo frente a las tumbas de Anthony y Stear, también las del tío abuelo William la de la madre de Anthony, Archie llevaba su kilt y su gaita.

Sintió una gran opresión en el pecho al saber que el era el único paladín que le había quedado a Candy, su único protector. Sintió el deseo de pedirle perdón a su hermano porque en ese momento rompería una promesa.

 **Allistear...hermano mío… quiero pedirte perdón por si alguna vez no te hice caso en lo que me aconsejabas pero quiero que sepas que eras una persona muy sabia y que como tu hermano menor siempre te admiré por nunca guardarle rencor a mis padres por dejarnos solos casi toda nuestra vida, te admiré por aguantar los celos cuando Candy estuvo con Grandchester, pero fallaste en una cosa, yo…..-dijo Archie con la voz quebrada ya al punto del llanto-yo me siento tan enojado contigo por haber pasado incluso sobre mi opinión, la opinión de tu familia para que tu te fueras a la guerra, más sin embargo te perdono porque se que no fue un berrinche, siempre lo hiciste con la intención de defender a tu país y familia en el frente de batalla, por eso te admiro, te prometo, bueno…..les prometo Anthony y Stear que jamás abandonaré a Candy jamás la dejaré de proteger, cumpliré mi promesa siempre, hermano recuerdas esa promesa luego de la muerte de Anthony….recuerdas que nos prometimos jamás volver a tocar la gaita la habíamos tocado siempre los tres….pero tocarla solo dos sería demasiado triste pero hoy he decidido romper la promesa así como tu rompiste la que teníamos de siempre estar juntos hoy….es…especial tocaré la gaita para ti y también para Anthony, recuerdan chicos desde que éramos niños jugábamos en las llanuras y montañas olvidándonos de toda noción del tiempo, volvimos a menudo mojados hasta los huesos después de pescar, recuerdan chicos Stear recuerdas que tu me cargabas-dijo Archie ya llorando amargamente-les juro que todos esos días pasados contigo y Anthony siempre estarán en mi memoria, pero…esos…son días …. Que pertenecen en lo sucesivo al pasado…. Y que nunca más…. Volverán!-dijo** Archie comenzando a tocar la gaita, más sin embargo aunque era una melodía impecable era ejecutada con demasiado dolor, Archie jamás se dio cuenta que era observado por su novia Annie, quien sentía la tristeza con la que Archie estaba tocando la gaita.

 **Fin del flash back**

Stear, tanto soñamos el conocer a la gran actriz de Broadway, pero por tus deseos solo la pude conocer yo…..como me hubiera gustado que tu estuvieras a mi lado con esa gran actriz-dijo Archie con un resoplido

Archie-dijo Annie

Annie!-dijo el

Archie como estas-dijo Annie

Bbbbien no sabes el susto que me diste-dijo Archie

Si lo sé-dijo Annie bajando la cabeza

Que tienes preciosa-dijo Archie agarrándole la barbilla

Yo….creo que… lo extrañas mucho-dijo Annie

Si lo extraño como no tienes idea-dijo Annie

Archie, no sabes lo que me duele que estes así, desde que murió Stear te has vuelto sombrio pero no sabes lo que me duele que estes así, en ese estado, distante, si yo pudiera traer a Stear de vuelta creo que hasta venderia mi alma al mismísimo diablo para que tu fueras feliz-dijo Annie

No mi amor, me duele mucho la partida de mi hermano porque con el compartí toda mi vida, el era mi soporte, mi única familia-dijo Archie-pero ahora te tengo a ti –dijo Archie

Si mi amor pero si tu supieras que dolor siento por ti-dijo Annie

Lo sé, pero creo que si estoy contigo jamás volveré a sentirme solo, tu has podido ganarte mi amor, y yo he sabido amarte como te mereces, te puedo asegurar que Candy no es un fantasma en nuestra relación, Annie desde hace mucho tiempo quiero decirte algo pero no pude porque todo se complicó.-dijo Archie

Pero Archie-dijo Annie

Espera, quiero decirte algo que desde hace tiempo planee y quería que Candy me acompañara pero creo que es el momento, Annie yo…..-dijo Archie arrodillándose en frente de Annie y sacando una pequeña cajita y abriéndola lentamente le dijo- Annie desde hace mucho tiempor quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo-dijo Archie

Archie mi amor yo….acepto!-dijo Annie gritando

Archie le colocó el anillo y se paró para darle un gran beso muy apasionado haciéndola estremecerse, los demás al escuchar el grito de Annie corrieron al jardín y se encontraron a la pareja besándose apasionadamente, Albert tosió para que ellos se dieran cuenta de su prescencia, Annie y Archie se sonrojaron al instante-que pasa?-dijo Terry

Bueno es que…-dijo Annie

Esta bella dama ha aceptado tío-dijo Archie

Felicidades sobrino, Archie por fin ya era hora-dijo Albert acercándose a abrazarlos

No?, Annie, Archie felicidades-dijo Paty corriendo también a abrazarlos

Que pasa no entiendo-dijo Terry

Hay Terry te tenemos que explicar todo con manzanas y peras-dijo Eleonor

Ha?-dijo Terry

Annie y Archie se acaban de comprometer-dijo Richard

Por fin-dijo Terry

Terry!-dijo Eleonor

Que madre, yo no aguantaría 6 años de noviazgo-dijo Terry

Felicidades Archie, Annie-dijo Tom entendiendo por fin

Gracias Tom-dijeron los chicos

Archie espero que la hagas feliz porque ella tiene un hermano que la protege-dijo Tom

Jajajaja si lo sé-dijo Archie

Jóvenes felicidades-dijo George

Gracias George, pero ven danos un abrazo-dijo Archie

Claro como no-dijo George abrazando a Archie, George lo quería mucho al igual que a Stear, a Anthony y a Albert

Jóvenes felicidades-dijeron los Grandchester

Gracias, perdonen el escandalo-dijo Archie

No hay cuidado-dijo Richard

Para nada-dijo Eleonor

Elegante y Tímida, que combinación-dijo Terry

Rebelde-dijeron Archie y Annie

Vengan chicos los quiero felicitar-dijo Terry, entonces los tres se abrazaron

Bien vamos a comer traeré Champagne para celebrar-dijo Eleonor

Te acompaño-dijo Richard

Todo el día se la pasaron entre risas y juegos los invitados se fueron al hotel mientras Terry se quedó ese día con sus padre ya que no quería ver a su esposa por nada del mundo.

Al día siguiente llegarían Candy, el zorro y el doc acompañados de otros hombres, Albert y Archie estaban preparados junto con sus guardaespaldas para salvar a Candy. Terry se enteró de lo que Albert iba a hacer entonces el lo llegó a ayudar, todo fuera por buscar a Candy, se quedarón ahí esperando casi medio día, pero lastimosamente Candy no llegó jamás, o eso creían ellos.

Continuara….

* * *

 **hola mis chicas como estan les agradezco que esten siguiendo mis fics, amos sus reviews, son mi razón para escribir, se que esto trató un poco sobre Archie pero es que me mandaron un mensaje para que incluyera en un capitulo de esta historia el como se sintió Archie al despedir a su hermano y primo entonces le digo cumplí mi amiga esto es para tí, espero te guste, tomé algunos fragmentos del manga y bueno espero no se les haya hecho aburrido, espero con ansias sus reviews ya sean sus críticas constructivas o destructivas, pronto llegará el final epsero les guste gracias por seguirme**


	5. Chapter 5

Contra Viento y Marea

Capitulo 5

El rescate

Candy estaba en una casa con los ojos vendados inconsciente, el zorro esperaba a que despertará para poder avisarle a su jefe. No tuvo que esperar mucho porque ella despertó , Candy sentía que le dolía la cabeza el zorro al darse cuenta que despertaba llamó a su jefe para avisarle, el jefe le dio instrucciones precisas de a donde llevar a Candy.

Mientras en la casa Eleonor todos estaban muy desconcertados por no haber encontrado a Candy en la estación, pero el más preocupado era Albert.

Albert lo siento mucho-dijo Tom

Tom si supieras cuan preocupado estoy, y si algo le pasó-dijo Albert

No lo creo-dijo Archie

Como no, si fueron capaces de herirla como no de lastimarla ahora-dijo Albert

Bueno, tal vez tienes razón-dijo Annie

Archie será mejor que yo siga buscando a Candy-dijo Albert

Pero tío si yo quiero encontrarla también-dijo Archie

Si pero ahora tienes un compromiso que cumplir con Annie-dijo Archie

Si pero también tengo uno que cumplir con mi hermano y con Anthony y ese dice que al ser el único vivo debo proteger a Candy de quien y que le haga daño-dijo Archie

Lo comprendo Archie pero debes ser comprensivo, no quiero que nada malo te pase-dijo Albert

Pero…-dijo Archie

Albert tiene razón no es necesario que te expongas-dijo Terry

Tu no te metas-dijo Archie

Lo único que quiero es que Candy este bien-dijo Terry

Si **TODOS** queremos eso verdad Archie-dijo Albert

Si tío como digas-dijo Archie rindiéndose por fin

Bien chicos vamos-dijo Tom

Será mejor que descansemos-dijo Albert

Albert yo puedo proporcionarles un alojamiento en mi casa-dijo Terry

Pero Terry tenemos habitaciones en el hotel-dijo Archie

Además venimos nosotras no creo que sea apropiado-dijo Annie

Bien saben que, mi esposa y mi suegra viven conmigo-dijo Terry

No, menos si está tu esposa y tu suegra contigo-dijo Archie

Saben que, Archie, Annie y Paty les proporciono una habitación aquí-dijo Eleonor

Si bueno, no queremos causar molestias-dijo Paty

No es molestia un amigo y familiar de Candy es como de la familia a o no Richard-dijo Eleonor

Si-dijo Richard

Papá tu nunca has visto a Candy verdad?-dijo Terry

No hijo, pero imagino que ha de ser una buena señorita-dijo Richard

No te imaginas-dijo Terry

Vamos Albert, Tom y George vienen conmigo o no-dijo Terry

Bueno está bien-dijo Albert

William enserio crees que es apropiado-dijo George

Si claro-dijo Albert

Bien no se diga más-dijo Terry

Albert, no crees que tal vez sea malo que estemos en casa de Terry, bueno lo digo por su esposa y su suegra que se de muy buena fuente no tragan a Candy-dijo Tom al oído a Albert

Si yo se lo que hago-dijo Albert

Bien Albert-dijo Tom

Entonces los hombres fueron al hotel plaza para que Albert y los demás recogieran sus cosas, ahí en el hotel estaban unos periodistas que querían saber si Candy había sido ubicada y por "casualidad" se habían enterado que los Andley estaban en ese hotel junto a unos amigos, los periodistas estaban pidiendo información George los vió y pudo escabullirse para que no lo vieran lo mismo que Archie y las chicas porque a el lo reconocerían fácil, Albert y Tom pasaron desapercibidos pero Terry no tuvo la misma suerte intentó salir pero ya era demasiado tarde

Señor Grandchester, una pregunta-dijo uno de los muchos periodistas que ya lo habían rodeado

No daré entrevistas-dijo Terry

Señor Grandchester es cierto que su esposa Susana lo engaña-dijo un periodista

Mire señor no lo sé, pero un caballero jamás haría ese tipo de comentarios de una dama-dijo Terry

Señor Grandchester viene usted a ver a la familia Andley-dijo un periodista

Mmm si o tal vez no-dijo Terry

Entonces a que viene-dijo un periodista

No lo se, tal vez si-dijo Terry

Señor Grandchester sostiene usted aún una relación con la señorita Andley –dijo un periodista

Porque habría de hacerlo-dijo Terry

Porque su esposa lo engaña con otro-dijo el periodista

Mmm no-dijo Terry- además por si no lo saben ella fue secuestrada el día de su boda-dijo Terry

Si pero muchos dicen que no se casaba por amor-dijo un periodista

No sabría decirle-dijo Terry

Siente usted despecho por el engaño de Susana-dijo otro periodista

No , me casé con ella por agradecimiento-dijo Terry

Señor no siente ni un poco de celos-dijo el periodista

No claro que no-dijo Terry

En ese momento venía bajando George de las escaleras y periodista logró verlo el intentó salir de ahí pero ya no pudo- señor, usted es el administrador Andley, verdad-dijo un periodista

Mmm si-dijo George

Han tenido noticias sobre la señorita Andley-dijo un periodista

No-dijo George

Es triste para ustedes no saber desde hace dos meses la heredera de la fortuna está perdida no?-preguntó alguien

Si pero hacemos lo posible por encontrarla pero no porque sea la heredera sino porque la queremos y la extrañamos-dijo George

En ese momento venía bajando Archie, Annie y Paty-señores-dijo el periodista

Si?-dijo Archie

Ustedes están también colaborando en la búsqueda de la señorita Andley-dijo el hombre

Si claro, a mi prima la queremos de vuelta-dijo Archie

Señoritas, ustedes son amigas de ella imagino que de la alta sociedad-dijo el periodista

Si claro, pero no nos importa que seamos de la alta sociedad nosotros irémos a buscar a Candy hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario-dijo Paty

Ustedes halaron con ella una ultima vez-dijo el periodista

Si-dijo Annie

Y ella que les dijo-dijo el periodista

Que no nos preocuparamos por ella, que iba a estar bien-dijo Paty

Ella sabía sobre lo que le iba a ocurrir-dijo el periodista

No lo sabemos-dijo Archie

Entonces porque ella estaría bien-dijo el periodista

Porque Neil Reagan no es de nuestro agrado-dijo Annie

Pero… no se casaba por amor-dijo el periodista

No, la amenzaron-dijo Archie

Y quien lo hizo-dijo el periodista

Neil-dijo Paty

Bien no más preguntas ellos deben irse-dijo Albert bajando de las escaleras casi empujando a Paty, Annie y Archie para que salieran rápidamente

Señores señores-decían los periodistas

Escucharon al señor Andley no más preguntas-dijo Tom entrando al auto yéndose junto con Terry de ahí.

Mientras en otra parte New York Terry, Albert, Tom, y George llegaban a la casa de Terry y Susana, Terry estaba bajando las maletas del auto mientras los demás salían, Susana iba de salida al ver a Terry intentó entrar de nuevo a la mansión

Susana ven aquí-dijo Terry

S…i-dijo Susana

A donde vas?-dijo Terry

Voy con bueno para que te digo si lo sabes-dijo Susana

No lo sé, por eso pregunto, recuerda que no quiero que mi hijo no se parezca mí, sino que por lo menos el hombre que escojas tenga el cabello castaño y ojos como los míos-dijo Terry

Si voy con…..Mathew-dijo Susana

Bien ve,-dijo Terry

Buenas Tardes señora-dijo Albert

Señor, buenas tardes, y esas maletas-dijo Susana

Son amigos míos entonces se quedan con nosotros-dijo Terry

Pero…-dijo Susana

Son parientes de Candy, y ellos se quedan entendiste-dijo Terry

Pero sabes la situación y si se enteran de que tu y yo-dijo Susana

No se van a enterar, además son de confianza-dijo Terry

Bien entonces…..me…voy-dijo Susana-gusto en verlos-dijo Susana tomando un carruaje

Solo esperaron que ella entrara al carruaje y Terry le dijo a Albert y los demás que entraran al auto, ya Michel se encargaría de entrar las maletas, Terry quería ver quien era el novio de Susana al llegar al lugar en donde el carruaje la había dejando, estacionaron muy cerca de ahí, Susana fue recibida por un hombre quien le dio un beso, el era rubio y de ojos café, Terry se enojó y decidió entrar a la casa pero estando en la puerta a punto de tocar se sorprendió en lo que escuchó

Zorro has hecho lo que te pedí-dijo Susana

Si mi amor-dijo el zorro

Bien, dime en donde está-dijo Susana

En el sotano, esta insoportable-dijo el zorro

Esa, como siempre, bien dame el arma-dijo Susana

Si mi amor aquí está-dijo el zorro

Terry que te pasa-dijo Albert

Albert Susana va hacer una locura, va a matar a alguien-dijo Terry

Porque lo dice-dijo George

Es que escuche decirle que había alguien insoportable, y le pidió el arma a alguien-dijo Terry

Como dices-dijo Tom

Si –dijo Terry

Dijo el nombre del tipo-dijo Albert

No, solo su apodo imagino-dijo Terry

Cual es-dijo George

El zorro-dijo Terry

Albert palideció inmediatamente-donde la tiene-dijo Albert desesperado

En el sotano-dijo Terry

Debo entrar-dijo Albert

A donde vas, William-dijo George

Puede que sea Candy-dijo Albert

Como dices-dijo Tom

La pecosa-dijo Terry

Si ella, debemos llamar a la policía, George ve y llama a la policía, de todos modos un delito se va a cometer-dijo Albert

Si William-dijo George entrando al auto

Y ahora-dijo Terry

Como que y ahora, hay que entrar-dijo Albert

Pero y si están armados-dijo Tom

Eso no importa-dijo Albert quien siempre cargaba una mochila, tengan, y pónganse estos-dijo Albert dándoles armas, y chalecos de policías falsos

Que es esto-dijo Tom

Es un arma, solo visualiza y tiras, desbes saber como, es como cazar animales-dijo Albert

Entonces ahora si-dijo Terry

Bien debemos entrar no puedo dejar que le hagan algo a Candy-dijo Albert

Pero y si no es ella-dijo Terry

Pero y si, si-dijo Albert-además a quien más quisiera matar tu querida esposa-dijo Albert

Tienes razón-dijo Tom

Bien vamos a entrar-dijo Albert

Contaron uno ….. ya pudieron más porque Albert había derribado la puerta-policia, las manos arriba-dijo Terry

Quienes son ustedes-dijo el zorro

Somos policías se nos informó que iban a atentar contra la vida de una persona-dijo Tom

Quien les dijo semejante estupidez-dijo el zorro

Una chica rubia-dijo Terry

Que?-dijo el zorro imaginándose que había sido Susana

Quedan arrestados-dijo Tom

Ja, no, a mi no me atrapan primero cae Reagan-dijo el zorro disparando pero fallando el tiro, Albert y Terry dispararon al zorro en la pierna y mano, los demás al ver eso soltaron las armas y salieron corriendo Terry y Tom fueron tras ellos mientras Albert estaban con el zorro

Donde la tienes-dijo Albert

A quien-dijo el zorro

A la chica-dijo Albert

Yo nunca dije que era una chica-dijo el zorro

A no, entonces porque la rubia nos dijo que era una chica-dijo Albert

Susana!-dijo el zorro

Con que se llama Susana-dijo Albert

Si es ella la que planeo todo yo solo colaboré y va a mandar a la chica Andley a dormir con los peces-dijo el zorro

Albert palidecio-donde la tienes-dijo Albert gritando

Está en….-dijo el zorro

En donde habla si no quieres que te muela a golpes-dijo Albert

Está en el sotano-dijo el zorro

Albert corrió buscando la puerta al sotano, mientras ahí estaba Susana con Candy

Jajajaja Candy que gusto verte-dijo Susana

Eres….Susana, ayúdame por favor-dijo Candy

Jajajaja para que o porque debería ayudarte-dijo Susana

Porque eres mi amiga, no?-dijo Candy

Amigas, tu y yo, yo jamás me juntaría con gente tan corriente-dijo Susana

Por favor Susana-dijo Candy

Como te voy a ayudar si yo mandé a raptarte-dijo Susana

Que?, porque?-dijo Candy

Porque te odio, porque si Terry no es mío, no será tuyo tampoco-dijo Susana

Pero si Terry no es mío-dijo Candy

Jajajaja claro que eres suya, el desde hace un año que nos hemos casado, vez me ha tocado, pero pensando que eras tu-dijo Susana sacando el arma

Como dices-dijo Candy

Lo que oyes, hasta cuando me hace el amor piensa que eres tú, hay Candy de nada me sirvió separarte de él si tu lograste meterte en su corazón muy profundo que no te puedo arrancar de ahí-dijo Susana

Susana por Dios no hagas una locura-dijo Candy

Y porque no, nadie sabes que tu estas aquí, es más tus amigos ni te buscan, tu amigo rubio alto de ojos azules está en mi casa como mi huésped-dijo Susana

Albert, no lo creo-dijo Candy

Créelo, nadie te quiere-dijo Susana

En ese momento Susana cargó el arma apuntándole a Candy justo al corazón-Susana!-gritó Candy, Albert estaba cerca y se dirigió hasta allá

Por favor, hazlo por Terry, yo a él no lo amo-dijo Candy

Albert estaba parado tras la puerta previniendo que Susana no le apuntara a Candy y que disparara mientras el entraba-que dices?-dijo Susana

Yo no lo amo-dijo Candy

Ja, ni que fuera fácil sacarse del corazón a Terry-dijo Susana

No, no es fácil pero no lo amo-dijo Candy

Como que no lo amas-dijo Susana

No lo amo, estoy enamorada de otra persona-dijo Candy

De quien-dijo Susana bajando el arma, Albert sintió un dolor en el corazón cuando Candy dijo que estaba enamorada de otra persona, quien sería ese afortunado – se preguntaba- al ver por el ojal de la perilla que Susana bajaba el arma decidió entrar

En ese instante se derribó la puerta dejando ver a un fornido rubio con ojos azul-cielo que entraba por la habitación y se colocaba frente a Candy.

Albert!-dijo Candy con alegría

Pensé que estaba en mi casa-dijo Susana

No Susana, estoy aquí para proteger a mi pequeña-dijo Albert

Candy se entristecio porque la llamaba pequeña- Susana basta por favor-dijo otro hombre atrás de Susana

Ja, ahor vienes tu-dijo Susana

Porque haces esto-dijo Terry

Por que la odio, ella tiene tu amor-dijo Susana

Y siempre lo tendrá, lo sabes-dijo Terry

Si pero no me gusta,-dijo Susana

Pero porque la quieres matar-dijo Terry

Porque a ella la recuerdas cuando vamos de paseo, cuando te bañas, cuando actuas, cuando comes, hasta cuando me haces el amor piensas en ella-dijo Susana

Susana sabes porque me casé contigo, entonces no creo que pueda cambiar mi amor por Candy-dijo Terry

Albert intentaba desamarrar a Candy aprovechando que Susana estaba de espaldas, cuando lo había logrado Candy Abrazó a Albert, Susana volteo y disparó

Ah!-se escuchó un grito alertando a George Tom y los policías quienes acababan de llegar

Que pasa?-dijo George

No!-dijo Terry al ver que se desvanecía por el disparo

Candy por Dios-dijo Albert

William vamos hay que llevárnosla-dijo George viendo que Albert la levnataba

Vamos-dijo Albert saliendo del cuarto

A donde van-dijo Susana disparando a Albert 3 veces pero solo atinándole dos, Albert calló porque le habían disparado en la pierna izquierda y en el brazo derecho George intentaba levantarlo, Terry forcejeaba con Susana, Tom en su nerviosismo disparó, logró darle a Susana en el pulmón derecho Susana cayó en brazos de Terry y ella le dio un beso a Terry, los policías llevaron a Albert y a Candy al hospital junto con Susana ellos a Candy la metieron de urgencia al quirófano lo mismo que a Susana, ya que a Candy la bala le había caído en la columna y le había atravesado el hígado.

Mientras a Albert lo hicieron esperar unos minutos y luego lo trasladaron al quirófano para sacarle las balas, al poco tiempo llegó la señora Marlow, Eleonor, Richard, Archie y las chicas a ver como estaban los heridos

A Albert ya lo habían estabilizado, no había costado sacarle las balas ya que tenía torniquetes que impidieron la circulación de las mismas, mientras que por las chicas nadie llegaba a avisar, ellas estaban muy delicadas la operación para cada una había sido muy delicada y complicada, pero luego de tres horas y media de espera terminaron

Hay que decirle a la familia-dijo el doctor

Si es…lo mejor-dijo la enfermera

Tan joven y rica, como pudo acabar así-dijo el doctor

Bien llévenla a la morgue-dijo el cirujano

Y a la otra instalenla en una habitación, la deben interrogar-dijo el doctor

Si señor-dijo la enfermera

El cirujano salió a la sala de espera en donde según el iba a encontrar a la familia pero no, ni la señora Marlow, todos estaban en la habitación de Albert esperando a que el doctor les diera alguna noticia de Candy y Susana ellos esperaban hasta que alguien tocó la puerta-pase-dijo Albert

Ustedes son los familiares de las señoritas rubias-dijo el doctor

Si doctor como están-dijo Terry

Bueno lo…siento mucho-dijo el cirujano

Las dos-dijo Annie

No, solo una-dijo el doctor

Quien doctor quien-dijo la señora Marlow

Bueno, a una la están trasladando a la morgue y a la otra en terapia intensiva no las supimos identificar porque no llevaban su identificación-dijo el cirujano

Tenía cabello liso-dijo Albert

Creo que la que fallecio fue….

Continuara….

* * *

 **Hola hola gracias por la espera aqui otro capitulo de Contra Viento y Marea gracias por sus reviews y luego de unas vaciones bien merecidas estoy aqui lista para escribir**


	6. Chapter 6

Contra Viento y Marea

Capitulo 6

Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que el doctor iba a decir pero fue interrumpidos por un toque a la puerta

Doctor-dijo una enfermera

Si-dijo el doctor

Encontramos esto en la ropa de la occisa-dijo la enfermera

Gracias –dijo el doctor sacando una identificación y una cadenita

Señores temo decirles que ahora si estoy seguro de quien falleció-dijo el doctor

Quien fue-dijo Albert

Lo siento mucho señores Andley, la señorita Candice White Andley ha fallecido –dijo el galeno

Que?!, no, no, no puede ser ella no-dijo Albert

Tranquilo señor Andley-dijo el galeno

Por favor lléveme con ella-dijo Albert

Tranquilo Albert,-dijo Archie

Como quieres eso-dijo Albert- ella no, no puede por favor se lo suplico-dijo Albert

Pero Albert será muy doloroso verla-dijo Tom

No, Tom debo verla con mis propios ojos-dijo Albert

Bien señor usted está estable vamos-dijo el galeno

Enserio-dijo Albert

Si-dijo el doctor

Señor me puede llevar con mi hija-dijo la señora Marlow

Si-dijo la enfermera-venga por aca-dijo ella

Gracias-dijo la señora Marlow

Bien vamos alguien puede ayudar al señor Andley-dijo el galeno

Si yo lo haré-dijo George sabiendo que Albert necesitaría de apoyo al ver a Candy

Cuando ellos iban llegando a la morgue la Señora Marlow los detuvo con lágrimas en los ojos-no entren –dijo la señora

Pero señora nosotros encontramos la identificación ellos tienen derecho a ver a la señorita-dijo el galeno

No, la que…..está en la habitación es …..la señorita Andley-dijo la Señora Marlow

Que ha dicho-dijo Albert con un brillo en los ojos

Es ella la que está en la habitación-dijo la señora

Señora lo siento mucho-dijo Albert

Yo también-dijo George

Por favro déjeme ver a mi hija-dijo la señora Marlow

Venga por aca-dijo el galeno

Bien gracias por todos señores-dijo la Señora

Lo sentimos mucho-dijo Albert

Si yo….espero que cuiden a Candy-dijo la señora Marlow llorando

Claro gracias-dijo Albert

Bien señora entremos por favor-dijo el galeno

En que habitación está Candy-dijo Albert

En la 534-dijo la Señora Marlow

Gracias-dijo George

Los caballeros se dirigieron a la habitación y al girar la perilla Albert sentía que su estomago revoloteaba-listo William-dijo George

Si George-dijo Albert

Ahora vamos-dijo George

Al entrar la vieron ahí acostada coenctada a algunos aparatos-Candy-dijo Albert

Gracias a Dios –dijo George

Está viva está viva George, sentí morirme hace un momento-dijo Albert-sentí que mivida se venía abajo sin ella-dijo Albert llorando

Llora William te sentí tan fuerte hace un momento, que no lo creí llora-dijo George

Hay George no sabes lo que sentí al escuchar al doctor-dijo Albert

Yo también William, te confieso que Candy es como una hija para mí igual que tu y me dolería demasiado que ella llegase a morir-dijo George

George y Albert se quedaron un momento en la habitación hasta que George dijo-William debemos decirles a los demás que Candy está viva-dijo George

Tienes razón George es justo que lo sepan, deben saber que ella está viva-dijo Albert

Bien Willam te dejaré aquí ahora vengo no te muevas-dijo George

Si George-dijo Albert

Albert al ver que estaba solo con Candy-mi amor no sabes lo que sufrí al saber que estabas muerta-dijo-no se como pude no derramar las lágrimas cuando me dijeron que tu no estabas más conmigo, Candy te amo, no se que haría sin ti, me conformo con tenerte solo como una amiga o una hija, por favor no vuelvas a hacerme algo así, te juro que me muero junto contigo –dijo Albert-gracias al cielo no estas escuchando porque si no de seguro perdería tu amistad para siempre-dijo Albert

Momentos después el efecto de la anestecia se alejaba y Candy comenzó a abrir los ojos Albert se dio cuenta-Candy-dijo Albert

En donde estoy, quiero ah! Que tengo en la espalda yo….. Albert-dijo Candy- Albert como estas-dijo Candy- te lastimaron

No Candy no te esfuerces, yo estoy bien, mejor ahora que despertaste-dijo Albert

Albert no sabes lo asustada que estuve cuando Susana me apuntaba yo…..creí que iba a morir-dijo Candy

No Candy gracias a Dios no, tu estas viva lo mismo que yo ahora solo hace falta que te recuperes-dijo Albert-no sabes lo asustado que estaba de que murieras-dijo Albert

Yo también Albert no te hizo nada Susana porque traes esa bata-dijo Candy

Me dispararon algunas veces pero estoy bien-dijo Albert

Te sientes bien seguro-dijo Candy intentando levantarse

No te levantes yo…..creo que será mejor que descanses-dijo Albert

Y la tía, Paty, Annie, Archie-dijo Candy-y Terry

Ellos están bien-dijo Albert

Que bien ahora solo falta salir de aquí-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo Albert

En ese momento solo se abrió la puerta y dejaron ver unas Paty y Annie llorosas, a Archie con los ojos brillosos, Tom llorando y a George con una gran sonrisa

Candy no sabes lo mal que la pasamos-dijo Annie acercándose a Cnady para tomarle la mano

Gatita esta no te la perdono jamás-dijo Archie

Candy eres una tonta me vas a matar de un infarto-dijo Paty

Candice White Andley-dijo Tom-no puedo creer que me hayas asustado así soy tu hermano mayor y no debes ahcer eso, no sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que habías muerto-dijo Tom

Que bueno que está mejor señorita me alegra que este viva-dijo George

Hay George tu siempre tan formal, y lo siento chicos-dijo Candy

Lo siento solo eso dices-dijo Archie

Si o algo más-dijo Candy

Si por lo menos, no volveré a casarme con Neil o perdónenme por no obedecer el plan-dijo Paty

Lo siento chicos yo me siento tan avergonzada con ustedes- dijo Candy

Hay Candy tu siempre tan despreocupada-dijeron todos comenzando a reir

Auch!-dijo Candy

No rías es malo para ti-dijo Albert

Si tienes razón-dijo Candy sacando la legua

La mañana se hizo presente en el hospital de New York y una muy preocupada Elroy Andley hacía su arribo a New York buscando como loca el Hospital San Joseph en donde estaban los Andley esperando a su tía para poder dar de alta a Albert más no a Candy quien aún se encontraba delicada de salud a causa de las pocas defensas que tenía por no haber comido bien durante el tiempo en el que había estado secuestrada.

Elroy Andley entró presurosa al hospital y preguntó a la enfermera recepcionista sobre Candice pero Archie la vió desde lejos ya que había ido a traer algunos cafés para los demás entonces alcanzó a su tía

Tía Elroy me da gusto verla-dijo Archie

Si a mi también hijo, como está Candy quiero verla –dijo Elroy

Tranquila tía yo estoy bin gracias, el tío Albert solo tiene unas heridas no son de cuidado, los demás están bien-dijo Archie

Archievald dime como está Candice-dijo Elroy

Ella está herida en un pulmón por una bala pero la lograron salvar ahora está un poco delicada-dijo Archie

En donde dime Archievald-dijo Elroy

Ven conmigo-dijo Archie

Bien-dijo la tia

Al llegar a la habitación la tía logró ver a Candy acostada en una camilla con unos aparatos conectados a su frágil cuerpo –Candy hija que te han hecho-dijo Elroy acercándose a Candy sin vera los demás que estaban estupefactos en la recamara por la reacción de la gran Elroy Andley

Hola tía abuela como esta-dijo Candy

Hija estas consciente, no te duele nada o si –dijo Elroy

Un poco la operación pero es normal tía no se angustie me da gusto que esté aquí-dijo Candy

Será mejor que salgamos-susurro Archie

Bien-dijo Annie

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando solo a Elroy y a Candy, quien estaba sorprendida al ver que gruesas lágrimas caían del rostro de la anciana

No llore tía abuela-dijo Candy-mire soy muy fuerte-dijo Candy

Lo siento mucho Candy, discúlpame por favor-dijo Elroy

No tiene porque disculparse usted no me ha hecho nada-dijo Candy

Si Candy permití que te fueras a casar con mi sobrino Neil, si yo no hubiera sido tan ciega no hubieras tenido que pasar por esto-dijo Elroy llorando con la mano de Candy entre las suyas

No tía no tiene porque llorar no tuvo la culpa, yo fui una tonta por tener miedo de Neil-dijo Candy

Lo siento hija discúlpame por no haberme dado cuenta antes-dijo Elroy

No tía Neil me amenazó por eso decidí casarme con él para no poner en riesgo la vida de mi familia-dijo Candy

Pero Candy no puedo creer que lo defendí tanto sin saber que ellos eran los del error no tu-djio Elroy

Lo sé tía pero no se mortifique mire estoy bien gracias a Dios y a Albert quien me salvó-dijo Candy

Te refieres a William- dijo Elroy

Quien es William no se de quien me habla-dijo Candy

Como es ese Abert que dices-dijo Elroy

Bueno tiene cabello rubio, ojos azules, es bastante alto, con unos brazos fuertes que cuando la abraza la hace sentir segura-dijo Candy

Con eso basta-dijo Elroy

Como?-dijo Candy

Candy ese hombre está aquí en New York-dijo Elroy

Si tía, el me salvo, es un amigo que conocí cuando era pequeña el me ayudó a superar la muerte de Anthony, y me cuido en Londres y….-dijo Candy

El fue el que vivió contigo en Chicago-dijo Elroy

Yo….hem-dijo Candy

No te preocupes no hay problema-dijo Elroy

Como dice-dijo Candy

Ese hombre es mi sobrino William Albert Andley el patriarca Andley tu tutor-dijo Elroy

Como dice-dijo Candy decepcionada pero a la vez muy sorprendida como era que el vagabundo que había conocido fuera el patriarca de los Andley

No te alteres Candy no es bueno para ti pero dime el está aquí en el hospital-dijo Elroy

Si estaba sentado a la par mía-dijo Candy

Como dices no lo ví-dijo Elroy

Señora usted entró tan distraída que no vió a mi amigas Annie y Paty a mi hermano Tom ni a George-dijo Candy

Todos ellos estaban contigo-dijo Elroy sorprendida

Si tía todos ellos-dijo Candy

No lo puedo creer-dijo Elroy

Señora ellos están afuera si los quiere saludar hágalo-dijo Candy

No quiero estar un poco más contigo hasta que me perdones-dijo Elroy

No tiene que pedir perdón pero si le importa tanto le digo que la perdono, yo no estoy acostumbrada a guardar rencor-dijo Candy

Mientras afuera de la habitación de Candy…

Archie has visto a Terry desde que dijeron que Susana había muerto-dijo Annie

No Annie es cierto!-dijo Archie

Que pasa joven Archie-dijo George

Hay que investigar en donde está Terry el necesita apoyo en estos momentos-dijo Archie

Si Archie tienes razón pobre Terry el debe estar destrozado-dijo Paty

Albert solo se quedó meditando, si Susana ya no estaba lo más lógico era que regresara con Candy, eso era un peligro para realizar su amor, Albert fue interrumpido de sus cavilaciones cuando Terry entró en el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Candy con un traje completamente negro y unas ojeras por el desvelo de la noche anterior para poder preparar el velorio de Susana-hola chicos como está Candy-dijo Terry

Terry-dijo Albert

Hola Albert-dijo Terry

Terry siento mucho lo que pasó con Susana –dijo Albert

No lo sientas amigo fue lo mejor-dijo Terry-ibamos a vivir infelices juntos o separados-dijo Terry

Pero díganme como está ella-dijo Terry

Ella está bien-dijo Archie –gracias por preguntar

Que bien entonces me retiro-dijo Terry

No quieres verla-dijo Paty

No, solo quería saber como estaba-dijo Terry

Seguro?-dijo Annie

Si seguro-dijo Terry-Albert no quieres tomar un café con un viejo amigo-dijo Terry

Si claro vamos-dijo Albert

Tío yo te llevo-dijo Archie

No Archie puedo solo-dijo Albert

Te ayudo Albert-dijo Terry

Si gracias-dijo Albert

Llegaron a la cafetería del hospital y Albert y Terry pidieron un café-Terry no sabía que tomaras café-dijo Albert

Ayer lo probé y me gustó es muy bueno para aliviar las penas-dijo Terry

Mmm lo….siento mucho-dijo Albert

No lo sientas ayer me sentía tan triste-dijo Terry –y bueno pensé que era lo mejor que Susana…hubiera muerto el que ella hubiera vivido nos hubiera hecho infelices a todos más a ella-dijo Terry

Porque lo dices-dijo Albert

Porque yo no vivía bien con ella y bueno ahora tengo a mi bebé que por suerte está vivo-dijo Terry

Como dices-dijo Albert

Ella estaba embarazada Susana llevaba a un niño en su vientre y no pensaba decírmelo porque no sabia si era mío o de alguien más pienso que ella siempre tuvo miedo de que yo la dejara, al ver que el niño no se parecía a mí como se había pedido-dijo Terry

Si algo me comentaste-dijo Albert

Si bueno la única vez que estuve con ella fue hace como ocho meses y parece que pude engendrar a un bebé con ella pero esa noche le pedí que no me insistiera más para que estuviera con ella-dijo Terry-y le dije que buscara a alguien más para tener un hijo con el si tanto quería eso-dijo Terry

Como pudiste decirle algo así-dijo Albert

No lo sé tal vez yo en mi inconsciencia aun quería a Candy-dijo Terry

Pero como pudiste decirle eso, era tu esposa-dijo Albert

Si lo sé fui un estúpido y bueno ahora que murió dejó a mi bebé es un hermoso niño que tiene ojos como los mío y los de mi madre y cabello castaño ese niño es mío no tengo duda porque al abrazarlo sentí un lazo especial con el-dijo Terry

Me alegra mucho Terry –dijo Albert-dime puedo verlo-dijo Albert

Si claro por eso te traje aquí, además también quiero decirte que….-dijo Terry

Que…-dijo Albert

Si me quieres hacer el honor de ser el padrino de mi bebé-dijo Terry

Claro que si como crees que me iba a negar-dijo Albert

Bueno es que me parecio bien que lo fueras y que Paty fuera la madrina-dijo Terry

Paty es enserio estas seguro-dijo Albert

Si claro porque no-dijo Terry-ella ha sido mi amiga también y pues sería una buena madrina no crees además que Paty vive en Inglaterra-dijo Terry

Porque dices que vive en Inglaterra, porque es eso importante-dijo Albert

Albert, me mudaré a Inglaterra tengo un proyecto con la Royal Shakespiare Company y pues luego voy a aceptar el ducado de mi padre en Inglaterra y voy a presentar a mi bebé como heredero ya que mi hermano ya no quiere estar más como duque-dijo Terry

Dime porque no pensaste en Candy-dijo Albert

No Albert, Candy tiene un corazón muy bueno y ella por culpa a que Susana haya muerto ella querría casarse conmigo para darle una madre al niño y yo no estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo porque ella está enamorada….de alguien más-dijo Terry

A si-dijo Albert un poco celoso-dime quien es-dijo Albert

Bueno es un hombre muy admirable para mí y un tonto porque no se da cuenta que una mujer como Candy lo ama pobre está tan ciego pero bueno ella ha deicidido no decirle nada porque el desaparecio hace mucho tiempo y hasta ahora lo volvió a ver-dijo Terry

Mmm pobre ha de estar muy preocupado por Candy cuando la secuestraron-dijo Albert

Si pobre pero espero que le demuestre sus sentimientos a Candy pronto porque si no ella se va a aburrir-dijo Terry

Bueno tal vez tengas razón con respecto a Candy-dijo Albert –pero ese tonto no creo que pueda ser un ciego para no ver a Candy como una mujer muy hermosa-dijo Albert

Albert pensé que eras el tutor de ella-dijo Terry-hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de ella

No solo….es un decir-dijo Terry

Ojalá sea esa la razón-dijo Albert

Bien creo que será mejor presentarte a mi bebé-dijo Terry

Vamos-dijo Albert

Llegando a los cuneros Terry entró y pidió a la enfermera a un pequeño bebé que estaba envuelto en una frasada color azul Terry abrazaba al niño con gran ternura como si la vida se le fuera en ello – Albert mira es mi bebé Richard Grandchester-dijo Terry

Es muy lindo Terry felicidades se parece a ti, pero dime no tuvo complicaciones-dijo Albert

No Albert aunque Susana no me dijo que estaba embarazada el bebé nacio sin complicaciones aun cuando ella estaba viva-dijo Terry

Que bien-dijo Albert-hola bebé soy tu tío Albert si y voy a ser tu padrino y te voy a visitar en Inglaterra –dijo Albert

Entonces si lo serás-dijo Terry

Claro y le diré a Paty también asi como tu quieres –dijo Albert

No le digas nada, yo le diré solo dile que el día del entierro de Susana vaya a casa de mi madre porque debo hablar con ella-dijo Terry

Bien eso haré-dijo Albert

Bien, gracias Albert ahora me retiro, solo hazme un favor-dijo Terry sacando un sobre de su traje

Si lo que necesites-dijo Albert

Dale esto a Candy –dijo Terry dándole el sobre-pero un día antes de que vayas a Inglaterra al bautizo de mi hijo adiós Albert-dijo Terry – a por cierto no le digas a Candy que Susana murió-dijo Terry

Si claro, Te lo vas a llevar-dijo Albert

Si el está bien entonces lo voy a llevar a despedir a su madre-dijo Terry

Adiós Terry estaremos presentes para el funeral de Susana te vamos a apoyar-dijo Albert

Gracias amigo hasta pronto-dijo Terry

Pasaron las horas y Candy se quedó dormida Albert le comento a todos que Candy no debía enterarse de los sucedido con Susana solo debía decirle a Candy que Terry se había ido a vivir con Susana a Inglaterra y habían hecho una familia al día siguiente todos fueron al funeral de Susana Terry se veía triste a pesar de no amar a Susana la quería como una buena amiga además le había dado el mejor regalo a su bebé, todos se sorprendieron de ver a Terry con un niño cargado en los brazos.

Al enterrar a Susana la señora Marlow no paraba de llorar y a Terry se le escaparon unas lágrimas al ver a su suegra llorando por su hija todos se habían ido excepto los Andley, O-Bryan y Brighter quienes se quedaron ahí para apoyar a la familia.

Eleonor y Richard se sentían felices y se irían a Inglaterra junto con su hijo

Terry lo sentimos mucho-dijo Archie

Si lo sé chicos yo…..me siento un poco triste pero como les dije ayer fue lo mejor-dijo Terry botando unas lágrimas

Terry yo…..lo siento mucho-dijo Albert-veo que tus padres están muy felices con su nieto-dijo Albert

Si ellos están felices y Richard está alagado porque se llama igual que el-dijo Terry

Tom iba con ellos y no decía una palabra se sentía culpable por haber dejado a un niño sin su madre, por haberlo dejado huérfano vaya que sabía lo difícil que era-Tom….Tom….responde-dijo Archie

Ha que lo siento yo no se que me pasa-dijo Tom

Bien que tal si vamos a casa de mi madre-dijo Terry

Si claro-dijeron todos

Yo mejor me quedo aquí un momento más-dijo Tom

Si como digas-dijo Archie

Al irse todos Tom se quedó en el cementerio y comenzó a llorar-lo siento mucho yo jamás quise matarla, no quise dejar a un niño sin madre, yo se lo que se siente, se que osy culpable y no ….tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento yo le prometo que voy a cuidar y velar por su hijo sin importar lo que pase yo….voy a estar con el si Terry no lo quiero yo lo voy a adoptar-dijo Tom

Tom yo…..debemos hablar-dijo Terry acercándose a el

Si- dijo Tom limpiándose las lágrimas

Tom yo quiero mucho a mi hijo y lo voy a proteger porque es sangre de mi sangre, por favor no te sientas culpable-dijo Terry-Susana murió porque Dios así lo dispuso ella era una buena esposa pero los dos sufríamos mucho juntos de cualquier manera ella iba a sufrir más viva que muerta por eso te digo que no te culpes, no te miento es doloroso ver esa lápida pero tal vez las cosas estuvieron mejor así-dijo Terry

Yo…no se que decir me siento tan culpable-dijo Tom – yo se que es ser huérfano y no quiero que ese niño sea eso-dijo Tom

No lo será tiene unos abuelos que lo quieren y un padre que lo ama por eso te digo no te preocupes yo me mudaré a Inglaterra y Eleonor y Richard también ellos me ayudaran con eso, además Paty será la madrina de mi hijo así que se que tu la quieres más allá de un amigo por eso te digo que ojala dejes que mi hijo la vea como una madre-dijo Terry

Claro –dijo Tom

Gracias, entonces que dices nos vamos-dijo Terry

Si claro-dijo Tom

Ya en la mansión Baker todos almorzaban en silencio hasta que Albert dijo-lo siento señores pero debo retirarme porque mi tía de seguro no ha probado bocado por cuidar a Candy entonces creo que debo ir con Candy-dijo Albert-Alguien viene conmigo-dijo Albert

Si yo voy-dijo Archie

Yo también-dijo Annie

Yo quiero cuidar a Candy me voy con ustedes-dijo Paty

No Paty tu no-dijo Albert

Porque –dijo Paty

Porque Terry necesita hablar contigo cuando puedas llegas al hospital quieres-dijo Albert

Si claro-dijo Paty

Bien entonces nosotros nos retiramos George no vienes-dijo Albert

No William a no ser que me necesites, el duque me pidió hablar con el unos momentos-dijo George

No te preocupes entiendo entonces nos vemos luego-dijo Albert

Terminaron de comer y Richard, Eleonor y George platicaban amenamente sobre el pasado mientras Terry y Paty hablaban en la habitación de ella

Paty yo quiero pedirte un favor-dijo Terry

Lo que quieras Terry-dijo Paty

Yo quiero que seas la madrina de mi hijo-dijo Terry

Como y Candy-dijo Paty sorprendida

Bueno tu eres mi amiga y tu familia es amiga de la mía entonces creo que serías mejor que Candy, además tú sabes como es Candy ella no quedría que mi hijo estuviera sin madre y me propondría que me casara con ella por lo de ser huérfana pero te digo que no le daré una madrastra a mi hijo a no ser que lo quiera a el primero, además Candy está muy enamorada de Albert y no creo que soporte estar a mi lado-dijo Terry

Tienes razón-dijo Paty-como sabes que está enamorada de el-dijo Paty

Ella me lo dijo en una carta-dijo Terry

Ah! Eso lo explica me comento que tenían correspondencia a escondidas de Susana-dijo Paty

Si, ella me contaba todo-dijo Terry- pero dime entonces aceptas-dijo Terry

Claro que si es un bebé hermoso, pero con una condición-dijo Paty

Que condición-dijo Terry

Que me dejes abrazarlo-dijo Paty

Claro ten-dijo Terry dándole al bebé, Paty sintió un escalofrío y comenzó a botar algunas lágrimas –porque lloras-dijo Terry

Es que algún día soñé con estar así con Stear y bueno yo…..aun no me recupero de su muerte-dijo Paty

Lo sé, es difícil perder al amor de tu vida-dijo Terry

Te dolió mucho lo de Susana-dijo Paty

No a decir verdad me dolió por ser una amiga, pero me dolería más que hubiera sido Candy-dijo Terry

Si tienes razón-dijo Paty recordando el dolor que su corazón sintió al ver que su Stear jamás regresaría y mandar ese ataúd vacío en el mausoleo Andley.

No sigas llorando Paty-dijo Terry un poco conmovido

Es que me duele tanto que Stear no este más conmigo yo creí que algún día estaríamos juntos y que me casaría y tendría mucho hijos con el pero se le ocurre ir a esa maldita guerra-dijo Paty

No te culpes Paty-dijo Terry acercándose a abrazarla

Terry-dijo Paty

No llores yo sentí que el corazón se me partía en mil pedazos cuando Candy me dejó en aquel horrible hospital-dijo Terry

Si es muy feo por eso jamás volveré a enamorarme-dijo Paty

Pero dejemos de hablar cosas tristes mejor dime cuando regresas a Inglaterra-dijo Terry

Bueno como la guerra recién termino voy a regresar luego de la navidad porque Archie y Annie están por casarse-dijo Paty

Bien entonces te espero en Inglaterra muy pronto con mi hijo-dijo Terry

Si Terry y dime quien será el padrino-dijo Paty

Será Albert-dijo Terry

Que bien seremos tus amigos-dijo Paty

Si a los que más les tengo confianza-dijo Terry

Continuara….

* * *

 **hola mis chicas ya resolví la intriga de quien había muerto les hice un capitulo un poco triste porque andaba tristeando y espero les haya gustado y se que no he actualizado nada y he subido más historias pero prometo que aunque me tarde un poco actualizare todas de todos modos este fic casi termina y Guardando Secretos también entonces a disfrutar los ultimos capitulos como siempre agradezco sus reviews y que sigan está historia hasta pronto mis Candy amigas**


	7. Chapter 7

Contra Viento y Marea

Capitulo 7

Terry partió a Inglaterra esa misma tarde junto a sus padres Eleonor y Richard quienes iba dispuestos a retomar una nueva vida, ellos fueron despedidos por los Andley quienes luego de ver el barco en donde iban los Grandchester desaparecer en la niebla regresaron al hospital en donde una Candy más recuperada estaba en la cama despierta platicando animadamente con la señora Elroy quien se había ofrecido a cuidarla.

Parece que mi pequeña está despierta-dijo Albert

Albert!-dijo Candy

Como estas, te sientes mejor-dijo Albert

Si Albert pero dime a donde fueron-dijo Candy

Bueno fuimos a despedir a Terry-dijo Archie

A Terry díganme comes que vieron a Terry-dijo Candy

Es que, el.. bueno regresó a Inglaterra-dijo Annie

Espero que se haya reconciliado con su padre-dijo Candy

Si claro creo que por eso regresó-dijo Albert

Mmm dime y Paty-dijo Candy

Bueno ella fue por algo de comer-dijo Tom

Bien díganme ahora donde está Susana-dijo Candy

Bueno ella…-dijo Archie

No me digan que la metieron a la cárcel-dijo Candy

No, no jamás tu nos lo pediste nosotros obedecimos tus ordenes-dijo Annie

Bien entonces, en donde está-dijo Candy

Ella se fue con Terry-dijo Tom

A Inglaterra-dijo Candy

Si, ella está allá con Terry-dijo Annie

Bien que bien, espero que sea muy feliz con Terry y que el aprenda algún día a quererla-dijo Candy

Todos quedaron en silencio-diganme que pasa tienen caras fúnebres-dijo Candy

No Candy no fúnebres solo estamos cansados-dijo Annie

Eso lo explica pero saben que vayan a descansar que la tía Elroy y yo tenemos mucho que hablar-dijo Candy

Enserio-dijeron todos muy sorprendidos

Si claro-dijo Elroy

Bien entonces por cualquier cosa nos llaman-dijo Archie

Si hay algo que necesites Candy yo personalmente los voy a traer-dijo Albert

Bien, gracias, ahora vayan a descansar-dijo Candy

Si Candy , hasta luego-dijeron todos.

Hasta luego-dijeron las mujeres

Pocos minutos después llegaba Paty con café-bien ya estoy aquí-dijo Paty

Paty-dijo Candy

Candy como me alegra que estes mejor-dijo Paty

Si Paty-dijo Candy

Y los chicos-dijo Paty

Se fueron a descansar-dijo Elroy

A si pobres, dime Candy como te sientes-dijo Paty

Bien Paty,-dijo Candy

Que bien amiga, platique con el doctor y me dijo que pronto vas a poder salir-dijo Paty

Que bien Paty, pero puedo viajar-dijo Candy

Nop, pero quiero decirte que te puedes quedar conmigo un tiempo –dijo Paty

Como está eso-dijo Candy

Es que mis padres acaban de adquirir una propiedad en New York y bueno me la prestaron para que tu y tu familia se queden el tiempo que deseen-dijo Paty

Que bien Paty, gracias-dijo Candy

No hay de que Candy-dijo Paty

Bien ahora si, Candy hay que planearlo todo y tu amiga nos puede ayudar-dijo Elroy

Paty?-dijo Candy

Si , ella supongo que ya le habras dicho algo-dijo Elroy

De que hablan-dijo Paty

Bueno de que…. De Albert-dijo Candy

Como que de Albert, a sí-dijo Paty-mira Candy estoy muy enojada contigo por no haberme dicho nada a mi que soy tu amiga mira que tuve que enterarme por Terry-dijo Paty

Por Terry, ah! Como se me ocurrio decirle, mmm está bien supongo que lo sabes-dijo Candy

Saber que-dijo Paty

Mira Patricia tu sabes que Candy está enamorada de William verdad-dijo Elroy

No lo sabía hasta hoy-dijo Paty

Mmm bueno ahora de todos modos lo sabes, nosotras hemos planeado que William también se enamore de Candy-dijo Elroy

Como usted confabulándose para esto-dijo Paty

Si que tiene de malo-dijo Elroy

Nada solo que se me hace un poco extraño-dijo Paty

Porque Patricia?-dijo Elroy

Es que siempre ha demostrado frialdad para con Candy, y también bueno….. como que usted siendo tan correcta como es no me lo creo –dijo Paty

Jajajaja eres muy divertida Patricia mira que si tu algún día hubieras sido la esposa de mi Stear serías bien recibida en mi casa, de hecho lo eres porque bueno, eres la mejor amiga o eso espero de mi querida Candy-dijo Elroy

Gracias señora Elroy, eso lo aprecio mucho-dijo Paty- no sabe como me hubiera gustado formar parte de su familia-dijo Paty

Ya lo eres niña-dijo Elroy abrazando a Paty ya que ella misma había pasado por ese dolor de perder al amor de su vida a causa de la muerte.

Gracias señora Elroy ahora si dígame que es lo que vamos a hacer para que Albert caiga en los encantos de Candy-dijo Paty

Bueno, muy sensillo probarlo-dijo Elroy

Como que probarlo no entiendo-dijo Paty

Bien, según tengo entendido Candy tiene una propuesta aún en pie para trabajar en el hospital de Chicago como enfermera y especializarse quirurgicamente-dijo Elroy

Y no me digas que ahí está aquel doctor que se te declaro, el que me presentaste-dijo Paty

Mj-dijo Candy

Que bien le vamos a dar celos o por lo menos que mire de lo que se pierde-dijo Paty

Si eso es lo que quiero porque muy en el fondo se que William te quiere Candy-dijo Elroy

Gracias tía por ayudarme-dijo Candy

No hay problema Candy-dijo Elroy

Bien ahora vamos a ver como sigues y cuando sales de aquí-dijo Paty

Si espero que sea lo antes posible-dijo Candy

Si eso espero-dijo Paty

Pasaron unos días y al mes de esa plática el doctor dio de alta a Candy, los Andley llevaron a Candy a casa de Eleonor Baker, la casa que había inventado Paty que sus padres habían comprado, ya que Eleonor antes de marcharse con su hijo ordenó explícitamente que todos se mantuvieran ahí hasta que Candy sanara.

Mientras al día de ser dada de alta, Elroy y Paty irían a Chicago por ropa y algunas cosas personales para todos a la mansión y traerían a Dorothy para ayudarles con lo que hiciera falta y a traer otro encargo.

Dos días después llegaron a Chicago en la noche así que solo fueron a dormir al día siguiente se proponían ir a traer su encargo pero el encargo llegó a ellas, ya que exactamente a las nueve de la mañana un hombre muy buen mozo, de cabello castaño claro corto con ojos grises y porte elegante llegaba a la mansión Andley a dejar un ramo de flores como lo había hecho desde hacía un mes y medio cuando se enteró que Candy no se había casado.

una de las mucamas llegaban al comedor en donde Elroy y Paty platicaban amenamente

Señora y señorita buenos días-dijo la mucama

Buenos días que se te ofrece-dijo Elroy

Bueno, es que quisiera saber si ustedes quieren recibir al joven-dijo la mucama

Que joven-dijo Elroy

Señora un joven que ha venido a dejar un ramo de rosas todos los días desde que usted se fue a New York-dijo la mucama

Dime como se llama el joven-dijo Elroy

El se llama Henry Thompson-dijo la mucama

Dile que pase-dijo Paty

Porque Patricia-dijo Elroy

Es el-dijo Paty

A, dile que pase a la sala estamos ahí de inmediato-dijo Elroy

Bien-dijo la mucama-me retiro

Es el señora y nosotras que lo íbamos a ir a buscar-dijo Paty

Si tienes razón pero que esperamos vamos con el-dijo Elroy

Si claro-dijo Paty

Al poco tiempo las mujeres llegaron a la sala ahí estaba, era un guapo hombre el que asediaba a Candy en el hospital, cuando Elroy entró el hombre se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia- buenos días como están-dijo Henry

Buenos días joven…-dijo Elroy

Henry Thompson-dijo Henry

Con que tu eres el famoso Henry-dijo Elroy

Como sabe sobre mí-dijo el hombre

Bueno es que Candy me habló sobre ti-dijo Elroy

Enserio-dijo Henry con los ojos iluminados

si-dijo Elroy

lo siento, Señorita O-Bryan como está-dijo Henry

bien Henry gracias-dijo Paty-por favor dime Paty

si claro Paty-dijo Henry-siento interrumpirlas pero quisiera saber si está Candy-dijo Henry

no, ella no está, de hecho solo nosotras estamos aquí en la mansión porque Candy está allá en New York ya que le dispararon-dijo Elroy

como dice-dijo Henry cambiando su semblante

si eso de un mes, pero ahora está mejor-dijo Elroy

que bien, pero dígame en que lugar está-dijo Henry

bueno ella está en la residencia O-Bryan en New York, una casa que algún día fue de Eleonor Baker-dijo Elroy

enserio-dijo Henry-diganme me dejarían ir con ustedes, creo que como médico les sería de mucha ayuda-dijo Henry

si claro pero, no quisiéramos que tuviera problemas en su trabajo-dijo Elroy

y no los tendré porque mi padre es el doctor Leonard Thompson el director del hospital de Chicago, le diré que quiero ir a ayudar a Candy porque fue atacada –dijo Henry

no sabe lo agradecidas que estamos-dijo Elroy

si no hay problema-dijo Henry

digame jovencito que intenciones tiene usted con mi sobrina-dijo Elroy

bueno quisiera que me diera permiso de cortejarla-dijo Henry

bien, ya veremos niño, solo que ahora tenemos que regresar lo más pronto posible a New York-dijo Elroy

y no sabemos si tu quieres ir ahora con nosotros, eso sí serías una sorpresa en la casa para que Candy se alegre-dijo Paty

si claro puedo ir con ustedes pero llegar a la casa al día siguiente-dijo Henry

perfecto-dijo Elroy

bien entonces está decidido-dijo Paty

bien, les agradezco mucho-dijo Henry

no, nosotras a usted-dijo Paty

bien nos vemos entonces mañana al medio día para irnos a New York-dijo Henry

bien entonces mañana puntuales en la estación de tren-dijo Elroy

al día siguiente Elroy, Paty y Dorothy iban a la estación de tren y ahí se encontraron con Henry para ir a New York como siempre los Andley tenían un compartimento privado mientras en otro privado que el mismo había costeado iba Henry.

A los dos día llegaron a New York, Henry no salió junto a Elroy, Paty y Dorothy porque sabía que las irían a recoger y eran sus sobrinos, los amigos de Candy.

Al siguiente día llegó Henry a la mansión Baker en donde estaban los Andley y Annie, Paty y Tom.

Buenos días en que puedo servirle-dijo la mucama de Eleonor Baker

Buenos días disculpe se encuentra la señorita Candy Andley-dijo el joven

Si, un momento por favor, su nombre-dijo la mucama

Quisiera que fuera sorpresa, soy un amigo del hospital de chicago, la tía de ella la señora Elroy y la señorita Patricia O-Bryan me dijeron donde encontrarla-dijo Henry

Bien entonces pasé todos están en la habitacion de ella-dijo la mucama

Bien-dijo Henry

Subieron las escaleras y la mucama toco la puerta- pase-dijo la señora Elroy

Señora buscan a la señorita Andley-dijo la mucama

Un amigo?, quien será, bien hazlo pasar, debe ser alguien muy cercano a Candy para saber que está aquí-dijo Elroy

Bien-dijo la mucama-joven dice que puede pasar-dijo la mucama

Gracias-dijo Henry

Henry abrió la puerta-todos quedaron intrigados al ver al joven-hola Candy-dijo Henry

Henry!-dijo Candy muy feliz de ver a su compañero de trabajo

Mi querida Candy, como estas te duele algo-dijo Henry

No Henry, estoy bien-dijo Candy-dime como es que estas aquí-dijo Candy actuando al ver que estaba funcionando su plan

Bueno, un pajarito me dijo que estabas en New York pero que estabas herida entonces quien mejor que yo para curarte no crees-dijo Henry

Tienes razón eres el mejor doctor que existe-dijo Candy

Jajajaja me avergüenzas Candy-dijo Henry

No creo que sea necesario un doctor-dijo Albert

Lo siento, debí presentarme antes soy Henry Thompson un muy buen amigo de Candy-dijo Henry

Lo siento doctor pero no creo que sea necesaria su precensia aquí-dijo Albert

Señor mucho gusto, digame porque no-dijo Henry

Porque… Candy ella pues ella tiene un doctor-dijo Albert

Albert porque te comportas así, Henry es uno de mis mejores amigos y el mejor doctor verdad Henry-dijo Candy

No, Candy tu ya tienes un doctor y a mi para que te cuide-dijo Albert celoso

No Albert, sabes creo que le tengo más confianza a un amigo para cuidarme y que mejor si es doctor-dijo Candy- de todos modos el doctor Ezequiel no me cae muy bien-dijo Candy

Está bien Candy no se diga más, el doctor será tu doctor de ahora en adelante-dijo Elroy

Pero el es de Chicago-dijo Albert-en donde se va a quedar-dijo Albert

Bueno señor la verdad es que mi padre tiene una casa aca en New York-dijo Henry

Además Henry te puedes también quedar aquí-dijo Paty

Oh lo siento yo haciendo planes de quedarme y no los conozco aún-dijo Henry

Lo sentimos mucho Henry-dijo Paty-soy Patricia O-Bryan-dijo Paty

Mucho gusto-dijo Henry sabiendo que Paty y Elroy le habían dicho que todo era sorpresa para Candy y que dijera que no las conocía

Mi nombre es Annie Brighter, amiga de Candy-dijo Annie

Encantado-dijo Henry

Mi nombre es Archievald Cornwall primo de Candy y prometido de Annie-dijo Archie

Mucho gusto y felicidades-dijo Henry

Gracias- dijo Annie

Yo soy Thomás Steven hermano y amigo de Candy-dijo Tom

Encantado-dijo Henry-digame señora es usted la señora Elroy Andley-dijo Henry

Así es jovencito soy la tía de Candy-dijo Elroy

Mucho gusto conocerla estoy para servirle señora-dijo Henry

Gracias muchacho-dijo Elroy

Y bueno el es Albert-dijo Candy

Mucho gusto señor-dijo Henry dándole la mano a Albert la cual fue rechazada.

Bien, mejor me retiro porque veo que mis decisiones aquí no valen-dijo Albert saliendo de la habitación muy celoso por el cariñoso recibimiento de todos hacia el nuevo doctorcito que al parece tenía mucho interés en Candy.

Que le pasa-dijo Henry

No le pongas atención-dijo Candy

Bien jovencito que tal si nos acompaña a almorzar-dijo Elroy

Si claro, encantado gracias-dijo Henry

Ven Candy te ayudo-dijo Archie ayudando a Candy a levantarse

Permíteme-dijo Henry

Gracias Archie, Henry-dijo Candy

De nada-dijeron los dos

Te ayudo a bajar las escaleras-dijo Henry

Gracias Henry-dijo Candy dándole la mano a Henry.

Mientras un celoso Albert los veía desde el jardín que tenía la gran Eleonor Baker en el patio a donde Albert había ido a insultar a ese doctor que le quería robar a su Candy.

Continuara….

* * *

 **hola chicas aqui actualizando, gracias por seguir la historia y gracias por sus reviews, siempre les digo que aprecio sus críticas y sugerencias, les digo no lo tomo como críticas destuctivas sino que me impulsan a mejorar para ustedes, otra vez gracias y espero sus reviews.**

 **hasta la proxima ;) besos**


	8. Chapter 8

Contra Viento y Marea

Capitulo 8

Al día siguiente Henry llegó muy temprano a la casa de Eleonor Baker y tocó la puerta, casualmente estaban desayunando y lo invitaron a desayunar.

Joven Henry mucho gusto en verlo-dijo la señora Elroy

El gusto es mío señora –dijo Henry besando galantemente la mano de Elroy- buenos días a todos espero no haber interrumpido un ameno desayuno-dijo el

De hecho-dijo Albert

De hecho estábamos comenzando a desayunar- interrumpio Paty- no quieres acompañarnos

Si claro-dijo Henry

Bien, señorita podría servir otro plato para el joven-dijo Paty

Si señorita-dijo la mucama

Albert miró a Paty y a Elroy furioso- lo siento parece que se me fue el apetito-dijo Albert

Pero William tenemos visitas-dijo Elroy

Lo siento tía, pero parece que aquí no van a notar mi presencia-dijo Albert

Tienes razón-dijo Candy

Gh!-bufó Albert al escuchar lo que Candy había dicho.

Candy poco a poco fue mejorando gracias a las atenciones que Albert tenía con ella siempre y cuando no estuviera el doctor quien lo opacaba totalmente, Candy ya podía caminar sola y segura ya que las heridas le habían cerrado, sin embargo tuvieron que quedarse en New York porque los trenes dejaron de fucionar masomenos un mes de Chicago a New York y viceversa a causa del mal estado de los rieles, entonces durante un mes debían darles mantenimiento.

Henry había comenzado a trabajar en un hospital precisamente en el hospital San Jose por sus capacidades quirúrgicas y que s necesitaban los últimos meses por la llegada de los soldados provenientes del frente de batalla.

Candy ya que había mejorado había decidido comenzar a trabajar en el hospital y que mejor que trabajar en el hospital San José en donde Albert moriría de celos y tal vez por fin se atrevería a declarársele a Candy, los Andley habían decidido comprar una casa en New York para que Candy pudiera vivir y de paso ellos también porque no regresarían a Chicago en mucho tiempo por los problemas con los trenes.

La adquisición de la mansión había sido completada solamente faltaba amueblarla y contratar personal de servicio George y Albert se encargaban de eso, mientras se encargaban de administrar un poco los negocios en Chicago, ya que con su ausencia se habían complicado un poco las cosas pero ya lo estaban recuperando poco a poco.

Las damas solo se dedicaban a asistir a reuniones y bueno también planear la boda de Archie y Annie no sin dejar de lado la fiesta de compromiso que se celebraría en febrero de 1918 y posteriormente se celebraría la boda pero por lo visto no sería el siguiente año si la guerra no daba fin.

Las fiestas decembrinas se dieron sin novedad como era ya tradición los Andley dieron su fiesta de navidad y ahora en la nueva mansión de New York todo estaba listo para la fiesta fueron invitados de todas partes de Estados Unidos excepto de chicago que era el lugar en donde aun no se podía transportar las personas hasta New York a la imposibilidad tener otro camino para llegar a otro estado ya que era la única vía que llevaba de Chicago a los demás estados

Todos estaban felices gozando de la fiesta navideña, por lo menos un poco de felicidad entre la sombra que creaba la guerra que parecía jamás iba a acabar porque los alemanes habían aumentado sus ataques contra los aliados, mas de mil muertes se reportaban todos los días aparte de los miles de personas heridas.

Las fiestas pasaron sin novedad y durante esa semana Albert y Candy había fortalecido su relación como algo más que amigos, pronto llegó enero y ellos ya se habían establecido en New York temporalmente.

Un día todos los jóvenes habían decidido salir al parque para hacer un día de campo y lo mejor era que había una colina que en poco tiempo se había hecho su favorita y se podía ver el mar desde ahí y los barcos que zarpaban cada semana con nuevos soldados al frente a combatir, además de que querían alegrarle la vida a Paty ya que ella y Archie estaban un poco tristes porque durante esas fechas había llegado la noticia de que Stear había muerto en combate.

Tenían todo listo para poder llegar al parque, iban todos los jóvenes incluso Tom que sentía que iba a morir de aburrimiento por no estar en su granja cuidando a sus animales.

Todos estaban sentados en la grama haciendo chistes y recordando sus momentos felices en Londres y en Chicago antes de que la guerra hiciera su aparición en la familia llevándose a Stear, Paty pronto se sintió un poco triste al recordar la ultima vez que vió a Stear y la corta carta que dejó explicando su ida al frente de batalla.

Chicos, creo que debo ir a caminar un poco-dijo Paty

Voy contigo-dijo Tom

No, quiero ir sola si no les molesta-dijo Paty

Si claro Paty ve,-dijo Candy

Cuando Paty se alejó – Candy porque dejaste que fuera sola-dijo Tom

Ella necesita estar sola, necesita calmar su dolor por favor dejala si ella quiere que la apoyemos ella hablara-dijo Candy

Candy pero y si le pasa algo-dijo Tom

No le pasará nada ella solo necesita un poco de aire puro-dijo Candy

Mientras Paty iba caminando por el parque alejándose considerablemente de sus amigos se sentó cerca del muelle que enviaba los barcos a Europa, de lejos logró ver a una pareja que se despedía con un beso apasionado, al parecer eran novios y se despedían porque el iba a la guerra como soldado voluntario al poco tiempo de que el muchacho subiera al barco, este zarpo y al alejarse entre las aguas del mar la muchacha quedó llorando porque tal vez jamás volvería a ver a su novio.

Y si sabre como se siente el no volverlo a ver-dijo Paty ya con lágrimas en sus ojos-por lo menos ella pudo ver como se alejaba el para ir a pelear al frente, pero yo…. No pude-dijo Paty enterrando su rostro en sus manos

En ese momento una pequeña mano tocaba su mejilla-hola-dijo el niño

Mm?-dijo Paty

Hola-dijo el bebé de nuevo

Hola pequeño-dijo Paty limpiándose las lágrimas

Como estas-dijo Paty

Ben, dime tu conoces a mi papi-dijo el niño

No, estas perdido?-dijo Paty

No vengo con mi papi-dijo el niño

Con que vienes con tu papá, quien es?-dijo Paty

Liqui, y mi mami eli-dijo el niño

Como dices-dijo Paty-no te entiendo-dijo Paty

Papi-dijo el niño intentando ir con su papá, el padre corría de un lado a otro buscando a su bebé de nueve meses lo había dejado sentado un momento en la frasada con muchos juguetes y luego se había ido gateando quien sabe a donde, el padre al ver a su hijo corrió hacia el y lo abrazó

Richard, donde estabas te busque por todos lados, niño travieso no vuelvas a irte por favor por favor te lo pido me tenías tan asustado, me imagino como has de ser cuando puedas caminar-dijo el padre

Paty volteo al reconocer la voz- Terry?-dijo Paty

Paty?-dijo Terry

Terry-dijo Paty

Paty que haces aquí y porque lloras-dijo Terry al ver los ojos de Paty un poco rojos

No por nada, yo no estaba llorando-dijo Paty

Lloras por el verdad-dijo Terry

No-dijo Paty

Terry se sentó a su lado- vamos Paty estoy seguro que lloras por el-dijo Terry

Paty se volteo para esconder sus lágrimas- mírame Paty-dijo Terry

Si lloro y?-dijo Paty llorando

Ya no llores por un muerto Paty, no llores por favor, no ves que no solo tu eres la que sufre, sino que también sufren los que te queremos –dijo Terry

Pero Terry, yo…. Lo amaba y se le ocurre irse a la maldita guerra-dijo Paty

No llores Paty, piensa si Stear estaría feliz de verte así, y mira si no te dijo nada fue porque no te quiso hacer daño-dijo Terry

Terry como lo olvido-dijo Paty

No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que ya no debes llorar más, no te hagas más daño, busca de nuevo el amor-dijo Terry

Pero….-dijo Paty

Por ahora llora, ven aca-dijo Terry

Pero-dijo Paty

Me parece que necesitas a alguien que te brinde su apoyo, bien como amigo estoy aquí-dijo Terry

Gracias Terry-dijo Paty abrazando a Terry

Ahora en este abrazo llora lo que quieras llora, por el o por lo que quieras pero prométeme que jamás volveras a llorar de nuevo-dijo Terry

Paty lloraba en brazos de Terry mientras muchas personas veían la escena de lejos, y un castaño lo miraba lleno de celos

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Chicas se preguntaran porque estoy haciendo esto bueno les digo primero que no es algo grave sino algo que me dió mucha risa y quiero compartirlo con ustedes, miren chicas ustedes saben que por amor a la serie, su trama y todo lo demás y por eso la respeto, exactamente en este fic, me llegó un review muy chistoso por decirle así jaja bueno pues venía con palabras un tanto obscenas que en lugar de hacerme enojar me dió risa porque dice que es una Neil fan y bla, bla bla y bueno apenas leyo la sinopsis y ya está enojada jajaja bueno se que cada una defiende a su personaje favorito pero no es necesario que se expresen de esa forma.**

 **Además de que ustedes saben mis villanos hasta ahora han sido el zorro, Raymond Reagan, Susana, y una pequeña parte a Neil como un cap nada más jajaja.**

 **eso solo me demuestra dos cosas:**

 **\- primera que pobrecita no estudió porque uno adquiere educacion moral e intelectual**

 **\- pobre ella tiene muy baja autoestima porque prefiere criticar las cosas de los demás sin haber probado como le va a ella con una historia en este sitio.**

 **por ultimo quiero aclarar que no me enoje, más bien me burle pero eso no importa, ah! y eso si, por favor chicas si no quieren leer la historia no lo hagas que yo no las obligo, saben que yo escribo por ustedes y gracias a ustedes, por cierto a la chicas que son respetuosas por lo menos conmigo les agradezco y ustedes son testigos que en todos mis fics y en todos los capitulos, bueno la mayuoría les agradezco que me lean, entonces vuelvo a agradecer por haber leido mis fics.**

 **sobre todos a:**

 **Stormaw, a Amoncer1708,carolinamaciaslandaeta, pequeazul, becky 10000, chidamami, vialsi, sayuri1707, josie, gladys, glenda, carolina macas, mercedes, blackcat, anfeliz, yanira, azul magdaleno de leagan, bueno tambien a las anónimas y a anahi78, fandcya, serena candy andrew graham, divette56, flaquita, mgoh, aster 31, gatita38, gracias gracias, y gracias a todas aquellas que por algun motivo no dejan su opinion jaja gracias por seguir mi historia.**

 **las quiero y por ustedes escribo, ah! y para que no se enojen voy a publicar un capitulo más de la historia jajaja**

 **Pd. si quieren ver el review está en la seccion de reviews lo unico que si admiro es su coraje como pare dejar su nombre jajaja ustedes saben si lo leen o no**


	10. Chapter 10

**Luego de Enojarme (mentira) viene otro capitulo jajaja espero lo disfruten es corto pero con mucho cariño**

* * *

 **Contra Viento y Marea**

Capitulo 9

Tom salio corriendo lleno de furia hasta Terry lo y no tuvo cuidado con el pequeño Richard, Albert corrió hacia Tom y lo agarró con fuerza lo mismo que Archie.

Óyeme que te pasa-dijo Terry

Paty que hacias con este-dijo Tom

A mi me respetas y a Paty también-dijo Terry

Y tu quien eres para ordenarme-dijo Tom

Soy Terruce Grandchester-dijo Terry propinándole un golpe en la mejilla

Crees que te tengo miedo duquesito-dijo Tom

Y yo crees que te tengo miedo Granjerito débil-dijo Terry

Ahora si veras-dijo Tom

Ellos comenzaron a pelearse, por suerte Paty sostenía al pequeño Richard y se paró de ahí para que no lo golpearan a el- Paty-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Paty

Y el bebé quien es-dijo Candy

Todos palidecieron al escuchar a Candy-Candy vámonos-dijo Annie

Porque para que-dijo Candy

Candy debemos hablar pero en la mansión-dijo Albert

Si eso vamos a hacer tienen mucho que explicar-dijo Candy

Si tan lindos les voy a explicar yo si quieren pero detengan esto-dijo Paty

Tom detente-dijo Annie

No lo hare-dijo Tom

Tom por favor ya déjalo-dijo Paty

Encima de todo lo defiendes-dijo Tom

No lo estoy defendiendo, pero déjalo-dijo Tom

Quieres que lo deje bien-dijo Tom dejando de pelear- vamos-dijo Tom jaloneando a Paty

Que te pasa me lastimas?-dijo Paty

Deja a ese niño ahí, no es tuyo-dijo Tom queriendo quitarle a Richard de los brazos a Paty

Déjalo por lo menos déjame ir a dejarlo-dijo Paty

No, tu te vienes-dijo Tom

Dejala-dijo Terry

Ahora que quieres-dijo Tom

Soy yo tu oponente no?, bien entonces no te desquites con Paty-dijo Terry

Ve Paty para allá, allá está mi madre deja a Richard con ella por favor-dijo Terry

Tu no le ordenas-dijo Tom

Y tu que si-dijo Terry pegándole a Tom

Ve Paty por favor-dijo Archie

Si-dijo Paty

Archie y Albert separaron a Tom y a Terry, Tom estaba siendo agarrado por Archie y Terry por Albert- granjerito de quinta-dijo Terry

Vamos Terry, vamos-dijo Candy

Pecosa-dijo Terry

Hola?-dijo Candy

Vamos-dijo Albert

Está bien vamos quiero ver a mi hijo-dijo Terry

Terry-dijo Albert

Lo siento, se me salio ahora toca contarle-dijo Terry

Si toca-dijo Albert

Vamos –dijo Candy

Pronto llegaron al auto y Paty tenía abrazado a Richard-mamá porque no abrazas a Richard-dijo Terry

Hijo el llora cuando esta conmigo-dijo Eleonor

Que? Pero si tu lo calamabas-dijo Terry

No quiere estar conmigo, además quiere estar con Paty-dijo Eleonor

Señora que bueno volver a verla-dijo Albert

El gusto es mío señor Andley-dijo Eleonor

Por favor digame Albert-dijo Albert

Si claro-dijo Eleonor

Señora Eleonor tanto tiempo no cree-dijo Candy

Candy querida como estas, veo que estas mejor-dijo Eleonor

Si, bueno en lo que cabe-dijo Candy

Si bien que tal si vamos a la casa-dijo Eleonor

Si Terry vamos a curarte esas heridas-dijo Paty

Pero no es necesario que vengan-dijo Terry

Claro que si-dijo Candy,- es más nos iremos en el auto de Albert vamos Paty-dijo Candy

No, mejor que se vaya con nosotros porque sino Richard va a llorar todo el día-dijo Terry

Bien vamos entonces nosotros-dijo Albert

Si-dijo Candy

Mientras Archie, Annie y Tom iban camino a la mansión de los Andley, pronto llegaron los demás a la casa de Eleonor Baker.

Bien que tal si pasamos-dijo Eleonor

Si claro dígame y el señor Richard-dijo Albert

Richard Grandchester?-dijo Candy

Si Candy me reconcilié con mi padre y mis padres se casaron hace poco-dijo Terry

Ah!-dijo Candy

Si, bueno el no esta muy bien-dijo Eleonor

Que le pasa-dijo Candy

Les contaré cuando curemos a Terry-dijo Eleonor

Si claro-dijo Candy

Paty una pregunta que no dijiste que esta era tu casa-dijo Candy

Candy yo…..-dijo Paty

Te lo explicaremos luego-dijo Albert

Voy por el botiquín-dijo Eleonor

Cuando Eleonor regresó…

Ahora si espero una explicación-dijo Candy

Bueno que quieres que te exlplique-dijo Terry

Quien es el niño, donde está Susana-dijo Candy

Candy siéntate-dijo Paty

Pero…-dijo Candy

Vamos siéntate-dijo Paty

Candy siéntate conmigo-dijo Albert

Bien-dijo Paty- señora puede sostener a Richard-dijo Paty

Si –dijo Eleonor sosteniendo a un dormido Richard

Yo curare a Terry y tu explicale-dijo Paty a Terry

Bien, yo….. Candy recuerdas el accidente-dijo Terry

Si, bueno cuando Susana casi me mata-dijo Candy

Bien, ese día a Susana también le dispararon, no te diré quien-dijo Terry

Que ella está bien, donde esta-dijo Candy

Calmate-dijo Albert

Candy si no te calmas no te explicaré nada, -dijo Terry

Bien ya me calmé-dijo Candy

Candy, Susana fue herida y bueno descubrimos que ella estaba embarazada y que lo había escondido muy bien, además ella tenia casi nueve meses de haberse embarazado, y bueno ella, dio a luz mi hijo a Richard ese bebe-dijo Terry

Osea que es hijo de ustedes dos-dijo Candy

Si, bueno es mi hijo-dijo Terry

Y Susana no me digas que no quiso al niño-dijo Candy

Si bueno no lo sé, porque ella…. Murió el día que le dispararon-dijo Terry

Que?!-dijo Candy

Si Candy calmate-dijo Albert abrazando a Candy

Candy porque lloras-dijo Eleonor

Terry como porque, yo tuve la culpa, por mi culpa pasó todo esto yo…. Yo era la culpable si yo jamás me hubiera aparecido en tu vida no hubiera pasado nada de esto, no dejare que sea huérfano como yo—dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Terry

No no lo dejaré yo seré la madre del niño-dijo Candy

Que?! No-dijo Albert

Albert-dijo Candy

No, no lo voy a permitir-dijo Albert

Albert pero yo..-dijo Candy

No, ni yo.-dijo Terry

Pero-dijo Candy

No Candy, por eso no te dije nada, no quiero que te sacrifiques por mi hijo, mira yo…. Este niño es una bendición en mi familia luego de lo que pasamos en Inglaterra no puedo dejar que tu te sacrifiques por la felicidad de alguien más, de nuevo no, además yo se con quien eres feliz y te puedo decir que conmigo no es-dijo Terry

Terry-dijo Candy

Candy, yo he decidido no criar a mi hijo con alguien más y para casarme de nuevo va a tener que ser una mujer que quiera a mi hijo primero y luego a mi-dijo Terry

Está bien-dijo Candy

Candy eres una, eres muy loca-dijo Albert

Albert como me dijiste-dijo Candy

Lo siento, pero cambiando de tema, tan mala fue su estancia en Inglaterra-dijo Albert

Albert, saben que una enfermedad se está propagando en Europa por la guerra verdad?-dijo Terry

Si Candy y Henry nos habían comentado algo-dijo Paty

Bueno es gripe española-dijo Terry

No me digas que tu hermano, falleció a causa de eso-dijo Candy sabiendo la gravedad de la enfermedad

Candy yo….si-dijo Terry

Terry como lo siento-dijo Albert

No se preocupen yo…. De todos modos no era tan cercano a ellos-dijo Terry

Lo sentimos mucho Terry-dijo Paty abrazando a Terry

Gracias-dijo Terry

Elly yo….. creía que no habían visitas regresaré a mi habitacion-dijo un desalineado Richard

Señor Richard-dijo Albert

Señor Andley-dijo Richard

Lo sentimos mucho-dijo Albert

Gracias-dijo Richard-parece que ya lo saben-dijo Richard

Si, señor lo sentimos-dijo Candy

Que no es usted la señorita que me dijo que…. En el Colegio San Pablo-dijo Richard

Si soy yo, Candice White-dijo Candy

Mucho gusto, señorita tanto tiempo sin verla-dijo Richard

Si lo sé demasiado-dijo Richard

Siento mucho lo de su hijo-dijo Candy

Muchas gracias-dijo Richard

Señor Grandchester, siento mucho lo que pasó con su hijo, estamos siempre para apoyarle-dijo Paty

Gracias señorita Paty-dijo Richard

Bien, parece que sobramos aquí-dijo Albert

Si es mejor irnos-dijo Candy

Si, bueno nos ….-dijo Paty escuchando llorar a un bebé

Ya mi niño por favor no llores-decía Terry

Richard fue junto a su nieto y nadie lograba callarlo, el bebé lloraba a todo pulmón- lo siento puedo-dijo Paty extendiendo sus brazos

Claro-dijo Terry

Ya bebé no llores, si no llores, eso pequeños así es, tranquilito, parece que tienes hambre vamos a comer una rica papilla quieres-dijo Paty

Pero como-dijo Richard

No lo sé-dijo Eleonor

Gracias Paty-dijo Terry

Ten, solo dale de comer-dijo Paty

Ven mi amor vamos a comer-dijo Terry a su hijo

No, Paty-dijo el niño

Yo…..-dijo Paty

Paty, haznos el favor de quedarte un poco más, te invitamos a comer si quieres-dijo Terry

Pero Albert, Candy-dijo Paty

Por nosotros ni te preocupes-dijo Albert

Bien, parece que voy a aceptar-dijo Paty

Bien el almuerzo casi está-dijo Eleonor

Bien parece que nosotros si nos vamos-dijo Albert

Si bueno vendremos por Paty luego-dijo Candy

No se preocupen yo la llevaré luego ustedes pasen la tarde –dijo Terry guiñando un ojo

Bieeen entonces hasta luego-dijo Albert

Al salir de la mansión Albert invitó a Candy a almorzar a un lugar y luego pasaron toda la tarde juntos haciendo diferentes cosas que no habían podido hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin saber que esa tarde deberían atesorarla para poder sobrellevar los tiempos difíciles que les aguardaban.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

**Contra Viento y Marea**

 **Capitulo 10**

Candy y Albert regresaron a la mansión pasaron los días y Candy y Albert se iban distanciando cada vez más porque Albert trabajaba demasiado mientras que Candy tenía turnos más seguido en el hospital San José en New York en donde lso Andley se habían establecido por un tiempo ya que habían abierto una nueva oficina en New York y Albert tenía que contratar personal, atenderla, saber a quien dejar a cargo, etc, siempre llegaba muy noche y cansado así que no veía a nadie, mientras que Candy de lo cansada que estaba no veía Albert, pasaba un mes y Candy se había deprimido mucho por no ver a Albert tenían un mes de no verse totalmente, se decepcionaba cada vez más el amar Albert ya que este no tenía vacaciones y las veces que se veían solo se saludaban porque uno iba entrando y el otro saliendo.

Mientras que Paty iba todos los días a la mansion Baker a cuidar al pequeño Richard, Paty se había enamorado del pequeño eran tan lindo y tranquilo con ella pareciera que ella fuera su verdadera mamá.

Los demás llevaban su relación viento en popa, la boda de Archie y Annie estaba programada para inicios de 1919 en enero .

Albert estaba deprimido no sabía como acercarse a Candy si ella cada vez que lo veía iba de salida o el iba de salida pero jamás podían sostener una larga conversación, además de que cuando tenía la oportunidad de acercarse a Candy el mentado Henry se aparecía para arruinarlo todo, hace poco había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a Candy pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado, sin embargo ese día el había tenido vacaciones como no había podido tenerlas desde hacía mes y medio y Candy había llegado temprano a la mansion

Albert que haces aquí-dijo Candy

Tu dime que haces aquí, yo tuve vacaciones hoy-dijo Albert

Que bien, no yo solo salí temprano-dijo Candy

Bien, Candy recuerdas que tiene mucho tiempo que salimos juntos que tal si esta noche te invito a cenar-dijo Albert

Si claro-dijo Candy

Bien, ahora dime a donde quieres ir-dijo Albert

Sorprendeme-dijo Candy

Bien entonces te espero en la sala a las ocho de la noche-dijo Albert

Si claro gracias ahora si me permites iré a dormir un poco porque si no duermo no creo aguantar a las ocho de la noche-dijo Candy

Si claro ve, y Candy-dijo Albert

Si?-dijo Candy

Sueña conmigo-dijo Albert

Yo siempre sueño contigo-susurró Candy

Que dijiste-dijo Albert

Que si claro como digas-dijo Candy

Mj, bueno ve a descansar-dijo Albert

Al anochecer Albert la esperaba en la sala pacientemente a su bella dama al poco tiempo tocaron la puerta de la mansión el mayordomo abrió era una chica castaña con ojos color almendra, entró y preguntó por Albert el mayordomo la condujo hacia donde estaba el, Candy bajó con un vestido color esmeralda que le señia la hermosa figura que poseía bajaba y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Albert.

Al entrar vió a Albert besándose con la chica castaña el corazón se le estrujó – Albert-dijo Candy

Candy!-dijo Albert

William ella es tu hija es linda no crees, soy Ana Smith la futura esposa de William-dijo Ana

Que?!-dijo Candy

No, que te pasa tu no eres nada mío-dijo Albert-Candy déjame explicarte

No tienes porque, yo solo soy simplemente tu hija adoptiva-dijo Candy

Candy ven vamos a cenar-dijo Albert quien vestía elegantemente.

No, déjalo ve con tu prometida adios William-dijo Candy

A donde vas-dijo Albert

No lo sé quiero estar sola-dijo Candy saliendo de la mansion corriendo el chofer los esperaba fuera y Candy se subió al auto Albert la venía persiguiendo-lleveme a un bar-dijo Candy

Pero señorita-dijo el chofer

Haga lo que le digo-dijo Candy

Candy, Candy!, ven déjame explicarte-dijo Albert

Arranque vamos rápido-dijo Candy

Bien-dijo el chofer dejando a Albert parado, el entró furioso a la mansion sacó a rastras a Ana

Le diré a mi padre-dijo Ana

No se preocupe señorita su padre y yo acabamos nuestros negocios, la verdad la alianza le favorece más a él que a mi-dijo Albert

Pero-dijo Ana

Vayase y jamas vuelva a mostrar su sucia cara frente a mí-dijo Albert

Pero….-dijo Ana

Albert le cerro la puerta en la cara-William que pasa-dijo Elroy Andley

Tía lo heché a perder todo, soy un imbécil-dijo Albert corriendo hasta su estudio

William, William ven para aca-dijo Elroy

Que pasa-dijo Paty

Parece que cometió el peor error de su vida-dijo Elroy

Candy –dijo Paty

Candy, Candy-decía Paty

No esta-dijo Elroy

Albert es un tonto-dijo Paty

Soy un imbécil, como no la detuve le hubiera dicho que la amaba-dijo Albert tomando un vaso de whiskey, al terminar la primera botella sacó otras dos y comenzó a tomarlas, a la mitad de la segunda arrojó el vaso contra la pared y una de las botellas también, Elroy y Paty y los demás ya se habían preocupado

William abre-dijo George

Vete, vete, no le hables a un imbécil-dijo Albert

William-dijo George

Vete, lo heche a perder-dijo Albert

Que hiciste William-dijo George

Vete vete-dijo Albert

Tío ábrenos mañana tienes que trabajar-dijo Archie

No me importa, nada me importa-decía Albert muy borracho

Mientras Candy tomaba Whiskey en un bar y al no saber tomar muy bien con la botella sintió marearse, casualmente Henry venía entrando al bar con unos amigos, Candy tomaba sin control en la botella de Whiskey

Candy que haces-dijo Henry

Aquí tomando por amor, y tu-dijo Candy

Yo … vine a buscarte vamos Candy ven te llevo a mi casa-dijo Henry

No, no no-dijo Candy

Si quieres ir, vamos no puedes llegar así a la mansion Andley-dijo Henry

No, no quiero-dijo Candy

Entonces tendré que cargarte-dijo Henry cargando a Candy hasta su auto.

Pronto llegaron al departamento de Henry.

Cállate Candy-dijo Henry

Henry no me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que eres-dijo Candy

Candy calla, no sabes lo que dices-dijo Henry

Si eres muy guapo-dijo Candy

Ven Candy ve a bañarte a mi habitacion allá hay un baño, luego te llevó ropa-dijo Henry

Henry buscó la ropa que era de su madre y se la llevó a Candy-Candy ten mira que encontré-dijo Henry

Henry ven aca-dijo Candy desnuda encima de la cama de Henry

Candy que haces –dijo Henry-vistete –dijo Henry

No, ven a la cama hazme tuya Henry-dijo Candy

Candy no sabes lo que dices, quisiera tomarte pero en tus cinco sentidos no así-dijo Henry

Ven para acá-dijo Candy acercándose peligrosamente,- ven aca-dijo Candy besando a Henry empezando a desabrocharle la camisa

No, no esto no es correcto-dijo Henry

Claro que si-dijo Candy

No, no vístete-dijo Henry

Ven aca-dijo Candy comenzando a estimular el miembro de Henry

Ah! Candy no, no es ah! Correcto-dijo Henry

Ven aca-dijo Candy

Henry comenzó a besar a Candy y le hizo el amor, muy tarde se dio cuenta que ella era virgen,- si Albert tu puedes-decía Candy pero Henry no la escuchaba su sentidos estaban nublados por la exitacion.

Al siguiente día Candy y Henry acordaron no hablar sobre eso nunca jamás ni a su familia, nadie debía saberlo, ellos dos fueron a trabajar como si nada pero en su interior su alma se encontraba en una verdadera lucha, Henry y Candy no sabían donde meter la cara, luego de ese encuentro lograron vivir en paz un mes más.

Candy no le hablaba a Albert, menos luego de lo que vió pero de cierta manera ella también lo engaño y perdió su confianza con lo que pasó con Henry, además de estar enojada con el ella no sabía donde meter la cara.

Pronto Albert comenzó a verse desesperado por la evidente molestia de Candy hacia el.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **hola chicas espero no se enojen conmigo por este capítulo pero necesitaba hacerlo así porque viene lo mejor... espero disfruten el fic, la proxima que voy a a acualizar el I Will Always Love You**


	12. Chapter 12

Contra Viento y Marea

Capitulo 12

Albert estaba ya muy desesperado ya hacía un mes de aquel desafortunado evento en donde Candy había dejado de hablarle, era muy evidente su molestia hacia el, porque solo lo veía y se levantaba de la mesa, o si no escondía y rostro y se iba corriendo, que le pasaba a su pequeña, acaso….estaba celosa eso lo iba a comprobar esa misma noche, ya que tenía vacaciones, gracias a George y a Archie, ahora si.

Albert por la tarde se metió en la habitacion de Candy preparando una botella de vino, una rica cena y muchas explicaciones.

Candy como siempre había llegado matada de su turno ya que había hecho en la noche y en la mañana estaba exhausta pero solo así descansaría por lo menos un día entero, entró a su habitación y dejó su maleta y se recostó algunos segundos en su lujosa cama, luego se paró y notó una sombra

Q…quien anda ahí-dijo Candy

Soy yo pequeña-dijo Albert

Vete, de mi habitacion, largo-dijo Candy

No, no me ire-dijo Albert

Entonces me voy yo-dijo Candy

Ni tu tampoco dijo encerrándola en sus fuertes brazos

Albert déjame quieres?-dijo Candy

No pequeña debemos hablar-dijo Albert

No, te falle no quiero-dijo Candy

Me fallaste?-dijo Albert

No, digo, déjame quieres estoy cansada-dijo Candy

Candy, por favor escúchame, Candy, te amo,-dijo Albert

Albert, no yo no puedo-dijo Candy

Claro que si Candy dime tu me amas-dijo Albert

No lo sé-dijo Candy

Como que no lo sabes-dijo Albert

No lo sé la verdad es que no te merezco te fallé, te fallé-dijo Candy

Candy, me amas-dijo Albert mirándola directo a los ojos

Si te amo, pero no te merezco no te merezco-dijo Candy

Porque dimelo-dijo Albert

Albert yo estuve con Henry, traicione tu amor-dijo Candy

Que?!-dijo Albert

Lo siento estaba borracha y yo, fue un error pero no me lo perdono siempre he estado enamorada de ti pero …. No te merezco-dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos-dijo Candy

Como que esuviste, dices íntimamente-dijo Albert

Si, yo fue un accidente además estaba borracha-dijo Candy

Candy eso fue el día que me viste con Ana-dijo Albert

Si, ese día por eso no vine a dormir y me daba pena verte a los ojos-dijo Candy

Por eso no me hablabas-dijo Albert

Si por eso-dijo Candy

Candy yo…-dijo Albert

Lo sé lo entiendo se que a una mujer sucia como yo no la vas a querer además no te merezco-dijo Candy

No, Candy yo… también he tenido experiencias previas, pero sabes que eso no significa nada, dime me amas-dijo Albert

Si te amo pero-dijo Candy

Nada de peros, yo…. Te voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero hombre-dijo Albert

Pero Albert-dijo Candy

Si nos vamos a ensuciar así como tu dices yo…. Voy a enseñarte y nos vamos a ensuciar juntos, te voy a enseñar no a tener relaciones sino a hacer el amor-dijo Albert comenzando a besarla

Pero Albert nos puede ver tu tía, Archie, Paty-dijo Candy

No importa yo me haré cargo de todo-dijo Albert

No, no aquí no puedo-dijo Candy

Vamos al magnolia, Candy vamos quiero hacerte mía enseñarte la diferencia entre Henry y yo-dijo Albert

Pero-dijo Candy siendo interrumpida por un beso de Albert

vamos Candy quiero hacerte mía

Está bien-dijo Candy

Albert sacó un auto Andley y salió a escondidas de la mansion junto a Candy, iban tomados de las manos, llegaron al Magnolia y subieron casi corriendo, Albert llevaba una botella de vino dos copas, algunas fresas y chocolate.

Candy gustas-dijo Albert ofreciéndole una copa de vino

No, quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos-dijo Candy

Bien en ese caso-dijo Albert comenzando a besar a Candy apresándola contra la pared

Candy y Albert hicieron el amor de una forma erótica, con fresas y chocolate, se deleitaban el uno con el otro explorando sus cuerpos amoldándose perfectamente y realizando una danza perfectamente sincronizada que los llevó a tocar el mismísimo cielo, hicieron el amor durante toda la noche, con siestas de media hora entre cada una, al salir el sol por fin lograron conciliar el sueño despertando bastante tarde.

Mientras que en la mansión Andley todos estaban locos, Albert y Candy no estaban ni habían desayunado, el personal jamás los vió salir y faltaba un auto, que habrá pasado se preguntaban porque según ellos Candy y Albert no se hablaban y Candy debía trabajar todo el día según lo había comentado el fin de semana.

Candy y Albert despertaron a las once de la mañana, Albert fue el primero, al despertar volteo hacia donde estaba Candy durmiendo deleitándose con la figura femenina que tenía a su lado, aún no lo creía ni en sus más locos sueños había imaginado estar con Candy así.

Candy despertó al poco tiempo

Hola Albert-dijo Candy

Hola mi amor-dijo Albert

Albert-dijo Candy

Candy te molesta que te llame así-dijo Albert

No claro que no-dijo Candy-es solo que creo que si te toco vas a desaparecer

No mi amor no voy a desaparecer estamos los dos aquí amándonos como locos-dijo Albert

Lo sé me siento tan feliz-dijo Candy

Lo sé mi amor,-dijo Albert

Que te parece si vamos a desayunar-dijo Candy

Claro que sí pero primero vamos a darnos una ducha, creo que quedamos pegajosos de tanto chocolate-dijo Albert

Si parece que si-dijo Candy

Bien entonces-dijo Albert levantándose sin pudor de la cama-vamos a ducharnos –dijo Albert sacándola de la cama llevándola cargada hasta la ducha

Albert-dijo Candy

Mi bella dama la he visto desnuda toda la noche, no creo que tenga vergüenza que la vea durante el día-dijo Albert

Pero-dijo Albert

Ven princesa vamos a ducharnos-dijo Albert

Está bien-dijo Candy

Ellos se ducharon y cambiaron, y desayunaron platicando amenamente al salir del departamento Albert se llevó a Candy al parque y pasearon-Albert-dijo Candy parando en seco

Que pasa-dijo Albert

Albert dime y ahora entonces que somos-dijo Candy

Bueno, no lo sé, Candy me amas-dijo Albert

No te lo demostré anoche-dijo Candy

Si claro pero lo quería escuchar-dijo Albert

Bien entonces te amo-dijo Candy

Bien entonces digame señorita Candice White quisiera usted ser novia de este vagabundo-dijo Albert

Albert tu ya no eres un vagabundo-dijo Candy

Pero lo fui y ese es mi verdadero yo así que dime quieres ser mi novia Candy-dijo Albert

Si, si quiero-dijo Candy

Te amo-dijo Albert dándole vueltas a Candy en el aire.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

**_Contra Viento y Marea_**

 ** _Capitulo 13_**

Albert y Candy pasaron la tarde como novios en Chicago mientras que en New York la tía Elroy tenía los nervios de punta no encontraba a Albert y a Candy por ningún lado, en la mansion preguntaba a Annie y Archie, a George si habían visto a Albert pero nadie lo había visto mientras que llegó a hospital y preguntó a sus compañeros y jefe de Candy si la habían visto pero ellos solo supieron decirle que Candy tenía el día libre, entonces Elroy llamó a todos a Paty, Archie, Tom, Annie, George y hasta a los Grandchester para que le ayudaran a buscar a Albert y Candy porque según ella ellos ni la palabra se dirigían y con los recientes acontecimientos con el rapto de Candy y que el zorro había escapado de la cárcel había peligro de que buscaran a Candy y Albert la haya ido a buscar.

En Chicago las cosas andaban mejorando cada vez más porque Candy y Albert disfrutaban el primer día de su noviazgo pero al finalizar el día, Candy y Albert recordaron que salieron de improviso de la mansion y que debían hacer algo para cambiarse de ropa, entonces entraron a la mansion de Chicago a escondidas entonces cuando casi iban llegando a la habitacion de Candy el jardinero que se había trasladado a petición de Candy de la residencia de los Reagan en Sunville a Chicago los sorprendio

Señor Andley que hace aquí porque no avisó que vendría-dijo el jardinero

Señor Whitman-dijeron asustados al ver al hombre ahí

Señorita Candy que bueno que está usted bien-dijo el señor Whitman al ver a Candy

Gracias señor whitman-dijo Candy

Pero díganme que hacen aquí todos pensamos que vivían permanentemente en New York,-dijo el Señor Whitman

No hay de que preocuparse, lo que pasa es que Candy y yo viajamos aquí de improviso, pero si alguien pregunta allá en New York nadie nos ha visto-dijo Albert

Pero y si es la señora Elroy-dijo el señor Whitman

Nadie, menos a ella-dijo Candy

Bien, haré lo que digan, pero si quieren pueden quedarse aquí, en la mansion, haré que les preparen sus habitaciones-dijo el señor Whitman

No es necesario nosotros lo haremos no es así Candy-dijo Albert

Si claro-dijo Candy

Muy bien entonces los dejo, pueden bajar a cenar en unos minutos-dijo el hombre

Gracias –dijeron

Al ver que el jardinero se alejaba –Candy por poco nos descubren-dijo Albert

Parece que si-dijo Candy

Mmm pero y si solo preparamos una habitacion-dijo Albert

No Albert se darían cuenta-dijo Candy

Candy los empleados tienen un horario, y si nosotros les decimos que venimos cansados del viaje no nos van a interrumpir y pues podemos hacer algo además de dormir-dijo Albert

Albert que cosas dices-dijo Candy

Entonces que dices-dijo Albert

Por supuesto-dijo Candy

Pronto bajaron a cenar, y durmieron, aparte de que Albert le hizo el amor a Candy infinidades de veces, así pasaron tres días alejados de todos, en el día estaban juntos en el jardín y Albert hacía otras cosas para no delatarse, pero en la noche amaba a Candy como si no lo hubiera hecho en varios años.

Mientras en New York la policía ya buscaba a Candy y a Albert porque la tía abuela tenían un mal presentimiento.

En Chicago Candy y Albert decidieron que lo mejor era volver, porque si no lo hacían de seguro la matriarca de la familia los mataría a ambos, si ellos no la habían matado ya de un susto.

Al siguiente día Candy y Albert llegaron a Chicago pero al verlos un policía los interrogó

Es usted William Albert Andley-dijo el señor

Si-dijo Albert-que se le ofrece

Y usted es la señorita Candice White Andley-dijo el policía

Si-dijo Candy

Por fin-dijo el policía

En que le puedo ayudar-dijo Albert

Vamos debo llevarlos a la mansion-dijo el policía

Si gracias-dijo Albert

Mientras ellos iban en la patrulla la señora Elroy estaba muy nerviosa, pero al oir que tocaban la puerta ella misma se paró a abrir, al ver a dos rubios ahí por fin respiro-donde estaban, están bien, no les hicieron daño?.-dijo la matrona

No, para nada, tía diganos porque hay un policía buscándonos-dijo Albert

Porque habían desaparecido, pensé que el zorro les había hecho algo-dijo Elroy

No para nada, nosotros esabamos en Chicago tía-dijo Candy

Pero porque no me avisaron-dijo Elroy

No lo creimos prudente, además de que Albert fue tras de mí-dijo Candy-verá yo me escape de la mansion, por bueno…. Usted sabe porque-dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo

Aja-dijo Elroy

Y yo fui tras ella, me preocupe al no verla por ningún lado, quería invitarla a cenar-dijo Albert

Y díganme porque tantos días en Chicago-dijo Elroy

Ah! Porque ella se escondió en el hogar Pony y tuve que ir hasta allá-dijo Albert

Ustedes creen que soy tonta-dijo Elroy

No tía-dijeron

Entonces díganme cuando se reconciliaron, y desde cuando son novios-dijo Elroy

Como dice-dijo Candy

Si, no crean que no he visto que sus manos vienen entrelazadas –dijo Elroy

Bueno tía somos novios desde hace tres días-dijo Albert

Aja, que más-dijo Elroy

Como que ….que más-dijo Albert

Si que más-dijo Elroy

Pues nada-dijo Albert

Ustedes estaban en Chicago en la mansion verdad-dijo Elroy

Como lo sabe-dijo Candy

Porque traen ropa que había allá en la mansion-dijo Elroy

Si estuvimos allá tía-dijo Albert

Que bien, los felicito hijos, espero que sean muy felices, pero jamás vuelvan a darme otro susto de estos, -dijo Elroy

Si tía-dijeron

Pronto ellos dejaron su burbuja de libertad, y se reincorporaron a sus actividades diarias, Candy tenía turnos muy pesados en el hospital, ya que estaba atendiendo a los pacientes que llegaban de la guerra en Europa, mientras que Albert no se daba abasto solo ya necesitaba a Archie para ayudarle, con todo pedía a Dios que aprendiera rápido, y George lo ayudaba pero como le enseñaba también a Archie daba solo la mitad de su tiempo.

Mientras que fue pasando el tiempo, Candy iba sintiéndose muy cansada, hasta parecía se había enfermado del estómago porque tenía nauseas y vomitos matutinos, un día luego de terminar su turno, firmaba su cartilla de salida, pero se encontró con Henry,

Hola Candy como estas te veo cansada-dijo Henry

Si lo estoy han sido muchos pacientes hoy-dijo Candy

Si, Candy que tal si….Candy-dijo Henry atrapando a Candy quien se había desvanecido

Candy, reacciona-dijo Henry

Doctor, que le pasó-dijo un enfermero

No lo sé reacciona Candy, vamos llevémosla a una habitacion-dijo Henry

Bien vamos-dijo el enfermero

Pronto revisaron a Candy y le hicieron algunos estudios antes de despertar, ya que los últimos días se había mostrado cansada, los doctores sacaron la conclusión de que Candy estaba embarazada al escuchar esto Henry estaba muy feliz, pero lo que no sabía era que había la posibilidad de que fuera de Albert.

Candy despertó sin saber donde estaba-Henry que me pasó-dijo Candy

Te desmayaste Candy-dijo Henry con una sonrisa

Y porque sonries, que me pasó de seguro fue el estrés-dijo Candy

No Candy, -dijo Henry con una sonrisa

Que tienes pareces bobo-dijo Candy

Candy estas embarazada-dijo Henry yendo a abrazar a Candy

Candy palidecio ante la idea, mientras que un rubio que había ido a recoger a Candy al hospital se enteró que estaba enferma y corrió hasta su habitacion para ver que tenía y se encuentra con que Candy esta embarazada palidecio al escuchar a Henry-que has dicho-dijo Candy apartándolo

Candy seremos padres-dijo Henry

No estes seguro-dijo Albert entrando

Albert!-dijo Candy

Señor William-dijo Henry

Hola amor-dijo Albert dándole un beso a Candy en la boca frente a Henry

Pero que….-dijo Henry

Candy estas embarazada que alegría vas a tener a un hijo mío-dijo Albert

Que dices-dijo Candy

Vamos a ser padres Candy, espera a que la tía lo sepa-dijo Albert

Que dices que la tía lo….-dijo Candy mareándose

Tranquila Candy-dijo Albert

Albert-dijo Candy abrazandose a su pecho, comenzando a llorar

Candy pensé que tu y yo-dijo Henry

Pues ya ves que no, ella es mia, mi novia, mi prometida y muy pronto mi esposa y madre de mis hijos-dijo Albert-agradecería que e retiraras-dijo Albert

Candy ese niño puede ser mío y lo sabes-dijo Henry saliendo

Candy dime de quien es-dijo Albert un poco más serio

No lo sé, no lo sé-dijo Candy llorando

Candy, dime, de quien es-dijo Albert

Albert-dijo Candy

Candy ahora que estábamos tan felices, no lo puedo creer-dijo Albert parándose

Albert perdóname yo… no se de quien es, además no se si sea a de Henry o tuyo porque los síntomas empezaron una semana después de que tu y yo bueno… además con Henry no me pasó nada, Albert no se de quien es-dijo Candy

Candy es que comprendeme es difícil para mí asimilar esto-dijo Albert

Albert no se que me pasó si tan solo no hubiera estado con Henry estaría segura que es tuyo-dijo Candy

Candy lo mejor será mantener todo esto en secreto hasta que se comience a notar-dijo Albert

Pero…-dijo Candy-de seguro se van a dar cuenta-dijo Candy

No lo creo-dijo Albert

Está bien-dijo Candy

Pero debes dejar de trabajar en el hospital-dijo Albert

No, no puedo así si se darían cuenta-dijo Candy

Pero te puedes contagiar de algo-dijo Albert

No, no lo creo, además cuando ya sea un riesgo estar aquí me quedaré en la mansion-dijo Candy

Bien-dijo Albert

Albert, dime y si fuera de Henry-dijo Candy

Es tuyo y con eso me basta lo amaré como si fuera mío-dijo Albert

Pero no creo que sea justo involucrarte con una responsabilidad que no es tuya.-dijo Candy

No Candy yo te amo, y estare contigo aunque tenga que luchar contra viento y marea-dijo Albert

Gracias mi amor te amo-dijo Candy

Yo también princesa pero déjame asimilarlo-dijo Albert- si Albert lo que quieras-dijo Candy

Al llegar a la mansion nadie se dio cuenta de que Candy venía un poco palida y cansada, ella siguió llevando la misma vida en el hospital solo que ahora era vigilada por Henry en no esforzarse mucho pues podía tratarse de su hijo, mientras que Albert la vigilaba en sus días libres y la vigilaba cuando estaba en la mansion, los dos a pesar de su rivalidad formaron una especie de tregua hasta que Candy diera a luz, ya habían pasado cuatro meses más y Candy casi cumplia los siete meses de embarazo según el doctor les había dicho, un día Henry llegó a la mansion.

Señor William-dijo Henry

Henry –dijo Albert quien estaba con Candy

Hola Henry-dijo Candy

Hola Candy dime tienes la tarde libre-dijo Henry

Si porque-dijo Candy

quiero llevarte a comprar un poco de ropa para el bebé, prometo no cansarte mucho se que es un poco delicado el embarazo-dijo Henry

Ve con el princesa porque yo tengo algunos pendientes todavía con George pero juro que cuando regreses estaré solo para ti de acuerdo-dijo Albert

Bien-dijo Candy

A donde van a ir Henry tal vez los alcance allá-dijo Albert

Pues vamos a estar en el ….-y Henry comenzó a explicarle a Albert a donde iban a ir, mientras que Candy iba por su bolso, a pesar de tener siete meses de embarazo comenzaba a notársele bien.

Entonces el doctor y la enfermera fueron a las tiendas mientras Albert se quedaba arreglando unas cosas en la mansion junto con George, recibieron una llamada.-Buenos días mansion Andley-dijo el mayordomo

Disculpen hablo a la casa de Candice White-dijo el hombre

Si, pero ella no se encuentra-dijo el mayordomo

Puedo hablar con alguien de la familia-dijo el hombre

Si claro, solo deme su nombre-dijo el mayordomo

Carlos quien es-dijo Albert al ver al mayordomo

Es el jefe de la señorita Candy-dijo el mayordomo

Mmm pásamelo-dijo Albert

El señor Andley, desea hablar con él?-dijo Carlos al doctor

Si con el-dijo el doctor

Bueno-dijo Albert

Buenos días señor Andley, quisiera saber si usted está enterado de la situación de Candy-dijo el galeno

Si, claro de los nueve meses-dijo Albert

Si eso—dijo el galeno

Digame le pasa algo malo a Candy-dijo Albert

No, no es solo que…. Bueno el doctor Henry y usted saben que el embarazo de la señorita Candy es un poco delicado pero ya algo me parecía raro, para los meses que lleva de embarazo, el embrión lleva retraso de un mes en crecimiento y desarrollo por eso es que quiero corregir, el bebé no debe sino hasta dentro de tres meses no antes-dijo el galeno

Enserio-dijo Albert muy feliz, por fin confirmaba que ese bebé era su hijo, ese bebé era suyo y de nadie más, debía ir con Candy-gracias, gracias lo siento doctor pero debo ir con Candy-dijo Albert

Si claro, solo valla para tranquilizarla y que su bebé si crece a su ritmo-dijo el galeno

Gracias hasta pronto-dijo Albert

Albert salió corriendo llamando al chofer para que lo llevara a la tienda en donde seguramente estarían, al llegar casi cerca el auto se detuvo-que pasa-dijo Albert

Es que me parece que hubo un incendio en esa casa, y lo están controlando pero no podemos pasar, ya que el camino está totalmente bloqueado-dijo el conductor

Bueno gracias-dijo Albert bajándose del auto

Señor a donde va-dijo el chofer

Debo ir con Candy te espero allá abajo-dijo Albert

Si señor-dijo el chofer

Mientras abajo, las cosas no iban bien, ya que Candy y Henry habían entrado a la tienda y comenzaron a ver unas cosas para el bebé, cuando dos personas entraron a la tienda y se pararon tras ellos dos luego sacaron un arma y apuntaron a la cintura de Henry –ven y nadie saldrá herido

Voy con ustedes si no le hacen nada a Candy, a ella déjenla ir-dijo Henry

A esta muñeca-dijo el otro hombre acercándose a Candy acariciando su mentón con el arma que traía

Candy solo trago seco e instintivamente se llevó las manos al vientre-parece que vas a ser papá Thompson-dijo el otro hombre

Que lastima que sufras el mismo dolor que yo sufrí-dijo el otro hombre

Como dices-dijo Henry

Si que no lo recuerdas-dijo el hombre que sostenía a Candy

En tu práctica, mi esposa iba a dar a luz a mi hijo, cuando tu por tu negligencia no la atendiste y cuando nos dimos cuenta ella había perdido al bebé-dijo el que apuntaba a Henry

No, no lo recuerdo-dijo Henry

Recuerda-dijo el hombre que sostenía a Candy apuntando a su vientre

Henry tragó seco, -dejenla por favor-dijo Henry

No, porque?-dijo el hombre que sujetaba a Candy

Oye muñeca como que tu me recuerdas a alguien-dijo el hombre

Mmm-dijo Candy quien temblaba

No, yo soy el que estaba con el zorro, por fin nos vemos de nuevo las caras preciosa, te vez tan sexi así muero por hacerte mía-dijo el hombre

No le hagan nada-dijo Henry gritando

Sh! Nadie te va a escuchar vaciamos la tienda Thompson-dijo el hombre que le apuntaba a Henry

Pronto te voy a llevar a la guarida del zorro y veras que nos la pasamos bien-dijo el hombre besando a Candy en el cuello pero apuntándole al vientre

Déjenla –dijo Henry moviéndose

No, cállate-dijo el hombre cargando el arma para dispararle a Henry

Ya por favor déjennos-dijo Candy llorando

Mientras Albert venía corriendo a toda prisa en la calle ya que había escuchado que la dueña de una tienda tenía a dos hombres amenazando a una chica rubia de ojos verdes, junto a su acompañante que parecía era el doctor del hospital San José

En ese momento dos patrullas se estacionaron fuera de la tienda y los hombres al verse descubiertos comenzaron a disparar en contra de ellos, Henry sacó a Candy de la tienda corriendo algo que a Candy le producía dolor en el vientre al llegar a media calle se veian ya a salvo pero no se percataron que un auto fuera de control venía hacia ellos, Candy y Henry quedaron petrificados, pero Henry recobró el sentido y con todas sus fuerzas empujó a Candy hasta el final del camino callendo sobre una banqueta de pavimento dándose un fuerte golpe en el estómago y otro en la cabeza a causa de un poste, el auto logró atropellar a Henry a pesar de haber frenado Albert vio la escena notó que el chofer venía atrás de él.

Candy! -Gritó Albert

Ese grito alertó a los maleantes de que sus victimas habían escapado, Albert corrió lo más rápido hacia Candy, y luego logró ver a Henry quien yacía en el piso con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, lo mismo que Candy pero era bajo su vestido Candy despertó- Albert me duele mi bebé Albert-dijo Candy para luego volver a desmayarse del dolor

Candy!-dijo Albert

Mientras el chofer bajó a ver que pasaba-señor William-dijo el chofer

Ve con Henry dile a alguien que te ayude a llevarlo al hospital mientras yo me llevó a Candy dame las llaves del auto rápido –dijo Albert histérico

Mejor lo llevo yo-dijo el chofer

No, tu ve con Henry el necesita ayuda, luego de dejarlo en el hospital, ve a la mansion y dile a George y a la tía Elroy-dijo Albert

Si-dijo el chofer

Albert agarró a toda prisa el auto y los ladrones se dieron cuenta de que Albert se llevaba a Candy al pasar frente a la tienda Albert aceleró, pero el tirador fue astuto y logró darle en el hombro a Albert quien iba manejando y se descontroló el auto, pero logró manejar con un solo brazo. Pronto llegó al hospital y Candy fue ingresada de inmediato ya que presentaba un sangrado.

Señor William ya llegué con el doctor Henry-dijo el chofer llegando a los pocos minutos

Ve rápido por mi tía y por George y avisa al doctor Leonard en Chicago dile que su hijo fue atropellado-dijo Albert

Tranquilo señor William-dijo el chofer.

Ve por favor-dijo Albert- y gracias

Todo va estar bien tenga fé-dijo el chofer retirándose.

Pronto la tía Elroy y George apenas se enteraron de lo que había pasado se fueron a la mansion, pero no iban solos, Tom, Annie, Archie, Paty, Terry y sus padres iban con ellos sin querer toda la familia llegó al hospital, Albert estaba sentado en una silla con la cara entre sus manos y los codos en las piernas.

George se acercó lentamente a Albert y colocó una de sus manos en la espalda arqueada de Albert, el al sentir esa muestra de afecto hacia a el, subió el rostró y vió a George ahí lo único que logró hacer fue verlo con los ojos llorosos, a George le conmovió mucho verlo así entonces lo abrazó y Albert lloró en silencio sobre el hombro de George.

Pacientemente espero a que se calmase, prácticamente George se sentía como un padre en ese momento, ya que Albert lo tenía como única figura paterna conocida porque sus padres habían muerto siendo el un pequeño niño. Pronto Albert calmó sus lágrimas y los demás entonces se acercaron, George le ofreció un pañuelo a Albert para secarse los ojos, el lo aceptó y los demás decidieron acercarse y hablarle a Albert

William-dijo Elroy

Tía como está-dijo Albert secándose las lágrimas

Bien hijo, pero un poco intrigada que fue lo que pasó?-dijo Elroy

Algo orrible tía Elroy,-dijo Albert

Dinos Albert-dijo Terry

Chicos y ustedes que hacen aquí-dijo Albert

Decidimos venir, Candy es nuestra amiga casi como una hermana y bueno Henry el es… un amigo conocido-dijo Archie-además es parte de los Andley y es mi prima-dijo Archie

Tienes razón yo… lo siento-dijo Albert

No hay porque tío solo quería bromear un poco-dijo Archie acercándose a Albert sentándose a su lado

Gracias, díganme ustedes como se enteraron-dijo Albert preguntándole a los Grandchester

No, bueno nosotros solo vimos que Terry entró a la mansion como una bala y luego salió junto con Paty-dijo Eleonor

Y les preguntamos que pasaba y nos explicaron todo y no dudamos ni un minuto en venir a apoyarlo Albert-dijo el duque

Gracias, les agradezco el apoyo-dijo Albert

Pero dinos que le pasó a Candy-dijo Annie

Ella no lo sé, solo se que Henry y ella fueron a una tienda para bebés y que dos hombres entraron y los amenazaron con dos pistolas pero luego llegó la policía y todo se complicó, porque Candy y Henry salieron corriendo, ella iba cruzando la calle y un auto venía a toda velocidad-dijo Albert

La atropelló entonces-dijo la tía horrorizada

No, sino que Henry la empujó con fuerza evitando que la atropellara siendo él el herido pero… ella se cayó y se dio fuerte en el vientre y yo… y yo…. No se que hacer, ya no sé si la pierdo a ella o a mi bebé, todo por dejarla salir con Henry si ella no hubiera ido con el yo estaría ahorita en casa con Candy-dijo Albert

Tu bebé!-dijeron todos con asombro, en ese momento Albert se dio cuenta del error gravísimo que había cometido el tragó seco

Explica William-dijo Elroy

Tía yo es muy difícil de decir, ahorita no tengo cabeza-dijo Albert

Debes decirme que pasó, cuando, como, bueno como no porque ya lo sé pero dime porque-dijo Elroy, George se quedó callado

George tu lo sabías-dijo Archie

Mmm-dijo George

Lo sabías verdad-dijo Archie

No, joven yo…. No se de que están hablando-dijo George nervioso

Mentira, lo sabías y lo ocultaste, y yo permitiendo que Candy montara a caballo-dijo Archie

Que?!-dijo Albert

No lo sabía ella no me dijo nada, y yo…. Me siento tan culpable-dijo Archie

No tienes porque no sabías nada-dijo Albert

William axplica por Dios estas seguro que era tuyo-dijo Elroy

Si ahora lo estoy-dijo Albert

Como que ahora-dijo Elroy

Familiares de la señorita Candice White-dijo el doctor

Yo-dijo Albert

Usted quien es…-dijo el doctor

Yo soy su prometido-dijo Albert

Prometido?!-dijeron todos

Le informo que la señorita Candice White está estable lo único que sufrió fue un duro golpe en la cabeza-dijo el galeno

Pero….-dijo el galeno

Que pasa-dijo Elroy

Será mejor que venga conmigo-dijo el galeno

Si-dijo Albert

Miré señor sabían que la señorita estaba embarazada?-dijo el galeno

Si por lo menos yo…. Ellos se acaban de enterar-dijo Albert

Pues….. digame es usted el padre-dijo el galeno

Si soy yo-dijo Albert

Créame que lo siento mucho, intentamos salvar al bebé pero no pudimos el saco amniótico se desprendió al momento del impacto con el suelo y la caída que sufrió fue con mucha fuerza lo que hizo que el bebé fuera expulsado de ahí, lo siento mucho pero tuvimos que sacar al bebé del vientre de su prometida, mis más sentidas condolencias-dijo el galeno- me retiro pronto vendré para que vean a la señorita permiso

G….gracias-dijo Albert

William que te dijo-dijo Elroy

Albert cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas al no poder mantener el equilibrio-William-dijo George al ver esa caída

Estas bien Albert responde-dijo Terry

Albert apoyó los codos en el suelo y con las manos cubrió su cabeza luego comenzó a botar silenciosas lágrimas que brotaban sin control de sus bellos ojos azul cielo, Albert comenzó a reaccionar cuando la tía Elroy lo llamaba insistentemente-si tía que desea-dijo Albert parándose para luego sentarse en una silla

William hijo estas bien-dijo Elroy

Si, estoy bien-dijo Albert sorbiendo su nariz, y limpiándose las lágrimas

Dime que te dijo el doctor-dijo Elroy

Nada importante-dijo Albert

Señor Andley puede pasar a ver a la señorita Candy-dijo el galeno asomándose por el pasillo

Gracias-dijo Albert

William estas bien-dijo George

Si me permiten-dijo Albert parándose y caminando tambaleante hasta el galeno

Tío te acompañamos?-dijo Archie

No, yo… quiero estar a solas con ella un momento-dijo Albert

Seguro-dijo Terry

Si-dijo Albert ausente

Bien ve-dijo Paty

Llamanos si necesitas algo-dijo Annie

Albert llegó a la habitacion de Candy y entró ella estaba dormida a causa de la anestecia que aun hacia efecto en ella, el se acercó y se sentó en una silla a la par tomó su mano, verla en ese estado de nuevo era demasiado para el, recordaba muy bien cuando estaba conectada a muchos aparatos en el área intensiva y como respiraba por un tuvo era una imagen que hubiera querido olvidar, pero así la veía de nuevo otra vez inerte como vegetal en un hospital.

Candy mi amor te vas a poner bien lo prometo-dijo Albert- mi amor me siento tan triste, nuestro bebé ya ….no….está-dijo Albert con los ojos cristalizados-se la ilusión que tenías con el bebé a pesar de no saber de quien era pero… te aseguro…. Que era mío, Candy mi amor prometo que juntos vamos a superar este trago amargo lo juro, dije una vez que iba luchar contra viento y marea por tu amor y así lo haré te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, tu y yo en el bien y en el mal.

Continuara…

* * *

 **HOLA CHICAS CAPITULO CARDIACO PARA USTEDES ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS NOS LEEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Contra Viento y Marea**

 **Capitulo 14**

Esa fría tarde de Agosto, Albert veía como Candy estaba inerte en un hospital, aun seguía bajo el efecto de la anestecia, Albert sentía un pequeño dolor en el hombro, pero no le dio importancia, luego de unos minutos luego de haberle hablado a Candy una enfermera llegó a verla y revisarla, pidieron a Albert retirarse de ahí, el caminaba por el pasillo hasta la sala de espera absorto en sus pensamientos, el dolor del hombro se iba intensificando, al llegar a la sala de espera todo los vieron con ojos interrogadores debía explicar lo del bebé.

Pero en ese momento tosió una vez, notó que su mano estaba manchada, pensó en limpiársela con la camisa pero George le ofreció de nuevo su pañuelo el tosió de nuevo otras tres veces al apartar el pañuelo de su boca notó que unas manchas de sangre hacían su aparición, por ultimo Albert sintió una fuerte punzada en el pulmón para luego caer del dolor.

William que tienes-dijo George- un doctor señora Elroy

Que pasa?-dijo Elroy acercándose a Albert y George

Mi hombro llamen un doctor-dijo Albert desmayándose del dolor

William despierta vuelve en si-dijo George

Tío-dijo Archie-señorita señorita un doctor-dijo Archie

George como un instinto abrió la camisa en ensagretada de Albert y encontró ahí un pequeño agujero- le dispararon, rápido un doctor-dijo George

Que pasa señores-dijo el médico

Mi sobrino, le dispararon tiene una bala en el hombro-dijo Elroy

Hace cuanto fue eso-dijo el galeno notando que Albert tenía un poco de sangre seca en su camisa

Hace una hora-dijo Elroy

Una hora, una hora! Pero que inconscientes-dijo el galeno- Vamos una camilla rápido esté hombre tiene una bala debemos operar para sacarla-dijo el galeno

Pronto un equipo médico se movilizó y llevaron a Albert a la sala de operaciones en urgencias, Albert según lo que se veía había perdido mucha sangre. Pronto lo intervinieron y se dieron cuenta que la bala había comenzado a perforar el pulmón derecho la sacaron pero debían hacer una transfusión de sangre para Albert porque había perdido mucha tanto en la espera como en la operacion, pronto pidieron a la familia el poder donar sangre pero como cosa rara nadie lo tenía entonces tuvieron que pedir a los amigos, nadie tenía el mismo tipo de sangre excepto George quien le donó la sangre a Albert y pudieron por fin restablecerlo.

Candy para cuando George había donado sangre había despertado, llamaron a un familiar y todos quisieron ir con Candy sabiendo que solo uno podía pasar, luego dijeron que una persona podía pasar a ver a Albert, todos le dieron prioridad a George y a la señora Elroy quienes ni lerdos ni perezosos fueron a las habitaciones en donde ya estaban Albert y Candy, no sabían que hacer, George quería estar con Candy pero también con Albert y la señora Elroy también, no sabían que hacer, entonces Elroy optó por entrar con Candy y luego ir con Albert porque sabía que si lo veía era capaz de sacarle toda la sopa sobre Candy.

Entonces George entró con el y Albert para ese entonces ya había despertado aunque veía todo negro pues la anestecia aun tenía efecto.

Quien es?-dijo Albert

Soy yo William-dijo George-que no me vez

No, veo todo negro-dijo Albert

Está bien de seguro la anestecia pasara pronto-dijo George

Si George, dime que me pasó-dijo Albert

Tenías una bala en el hombro que lograron sacar-dijo George

Porque tosí sangre-dijo Albert

Al parece casi te perfora el pulmón por eso –dijo George

Ah! Me parece que no debo moverme entonces-dijo Albert

Correcto-dijo George

George quieres hacerme un favor-dijo Albert

Cual William?-dijo George

Dile, a Candy, bueno dile…. De seguro cuando despierte va pedir por su bebé, George dile de la manera más delicada posible que perdió al bebé-dijo Albert

Que lo perdió!-dijo George

Si George, lo hiciera yo… pero no puedo moverme-dijo Albert

Lo sé pero porque yo-dijo George

Eres el único que lo sabe bien y además el único en quien confio –dijo Albert

Está bien-dijo George-lo haré porque quiero darle una merecida explicación a la señorita Candy-dijo George

Gracias, te juro que lo haría yo pero como vez no puedo moverme-dijo Albert

Si comprendo iré y le diré-dijo George saliendo de la habitación de Albert encontrándose en el pasillo con la señora Elroy quien acababa de salir de la habitación de Candy

George-dijo Elroy

Si lo sé-dijo George

Me dice que le diga que pasó con su bebé –dijo Elroy-y de verdad que no lo sé-dijo Elroy

No se preocupe entre con William yo le explicaré a la señorita Candy-dijo George

Osea que tu si sabes que pasó con el bebé-dijo Elroy

Si, -dijo George

Dime que pasó, es hijo de William-dijo Elroy

Si bueno lo único que puedo decirle es que el heredero deberá esperar más de nueve meses para llegar-dijo George

No me digas que lo perdió-dijo Elroy

Si señora-dijo George

Iré con William debe estar destrozado-dijo Elroy

Si mientras yo voy con la señorita Candy-dijo George

Si ve George, y se delicado por favor-dijo Elroy

Si señora-dijo George

George entró a la habitacion de Candy y luego ella al verlo quiso levantarse pero George casi que corrió hasta la cama de ella para impedirlo-no señorita no se levante-dijo George

Dime una cosa tu sabes que pasó con mi bebé-dijo Candy

Señorita Candy siéntese yo le explico pero no se levante-dijo George pensando como iba a decirle a esa pequeña rubia que había perdido a su bebé

George dime que pasó con mi bebé-dijo Candy

Señorita Candy usted recuerda algo de lo que le pasó-dijo George

Si algo, bueno solo que nos amenazaban al doctor Henry y a mi con unas pistolas, los dos salimos corriendo de una tienda y pues un auto me iba a atropellar y alguien me empujó y luego sentí un dolor en la cabeza y en el vientre-dijo Candy

Bien, quiero informarle que el doctor Henry fue quien la salvo de haber sido atropellada, el bueno tuvieron que operarlo-dijo George-se le disloco un hombro y tiene fracturada una pierna y un ligero golpe en la cabeza, pero según nos informaron los médicos el está estable aunque aun no ha despertado-dijo George

Que alivio-dijo Candy-pero y Albert porque no está el aquí conmigo-dijo Candy

El estaba con usted, de hecho el la trajo pero imagino que los hombres que los amenazaban a ustedes le dispararon en el hombro y como el siguió moviéndolo pues eso hizo que la bala se moviera e intentara perforar el pulmón derecho de William, pero también lo han operado y está bien, de hecho acaba de despertar pero no puede moverse mucho es por eso que no está aquí con usted-dijo George

Ahora si George, me parece que evades el tema de mi bebé, creo que tu ya lo sabes por eso te pido que me digas que pasa con el está bien verdad-dijo Candy

Señorita Candy, quiero que en estos momentos usted sea fuerte-dijo George

George me asustas que pasa-dijo Candy

Señorita debido al fuerte impacto que tuvo al caer usted…. Pues como su embarazo era algo delicado pues eso hizo que el saco amniótico se rompiera y pues usted perdió al bebé-dijo George

Candy en ese momento sintió que un balde de agua fría le había caído encima-no George, no George, dime que no es cierto-dijo Candy

Si señorita temo decirle que si es cierto-dijo George acercándose a Candy para consolarla

No, no no, ese bebé era mío e inocente, no debió haberle pasado eso, y con tanta ilusión lo esperábamos Henry, Albert y yo-dijo Candy llorando amargamente

Señorita créame que no quisiera ser yo el portador de tan malas noticias pero entienda que William no se la pudo dar, me imagino que para el también fue difícil saber que su heredero había muerto-dijo George

Heredero pero si yo no estaba segura-dijo Candy

Si era su heredero pues hoy en la mañana recibió una llamada que se lo confirmó eso me lo dijo cuando el había salido de la mansion a buscarla-dijo George

Hay George me siento tan culpable tan vacía-dijo Candy llorando

La comprendo señorita imagino lo que ha de estar sintiendo, pero debe saber que las cosas en la vida se dan por algo, quizá, usted aun no está preparada para ser madre, o peor aun ese bebé hubiera salido con alguna deformidad, o peor quizá en el parto hubiera cobrado su vida también-dijo George

No, George pero me siento tan impotente, me siento una asesina, siento como si, me hubieran partido el corazón en dos, me siento tan vacia como si alguna parte de mi hubiera muerto-dijo Candy lanzándose a los brazos de George quien la acogía como un padre.

La comprendo señorita pero sabe que… llore, llore hasta que no pueda más, desahóguese lo más que pueda, para que muy pronto podamos verla de nuevo sonriendo y trepando árboles en el ocaso y que su sonrisa ilumine todo en la mansión, llore señorita llore-dijo George abrazando a Candy tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello, deveras que esos dos rubios Albert y Candy parecían sus hijos, se sentía tan bien consolarlos como un padre y compartir tristezas y alegrías con ellos además de ser su confidente y amigo.

Mucho tiempo después Candy logró calmarse y se quedó dormida en brazos de George quien al notarlo la acomodó en la cama para que ella pudiera descansar. En ese momento se dirigió con Albert y le dijo a Elroy que pasara con Candy y velara su sueño, debía informar a Albert y de cierta forma consolarlo.

Señora Elroy sería usted tan amable de ir con la señorita Candy-dijo George

Si George dime como lo tomó-dijo Elroy

Mal, ahora duerme quiero que vele su sueño-dijo George

Si como digas-dijo Elroy saliendo

Albert hacía como que dormía desde que había entrado la tía Elroy.-William se muy bien que no duermes-dijo George

George-dijo Albert

Dime como estas-dijo George

Bien, la herida no me duele casi nada-dijo Albert

No hablo de como estas anímicamente-dijo George

Pues bien-dijo Albert

Se que no estas bien-dijo George

Dime ella como lo tomó-dijo Albert

Mal-dijo George

Si oí su llanto-dijo Albert

Pues ya veras, pero dime tu como te sientes-dijo George

Mal, me siento, triste, impotente y culpable-dijo Albert

Porque culpable-dijo George

Porque si tan solo no hubiera dejado que Candy fuera con Henry, esto no hubiera pasado y estaría disfrutando ahora en la mansion con Candy y estaríamos haciendo planes de boda, con la llamada de médico, dime George porque soy tan idiota-dijo Albert bajando el rostro

No, William, no fue tu culpa, tu solo querías que alguna manera Henry también contribuyera para hacer feliz a Candy, no es tu culpa-dijo George

Pero George perdí a mi bebé a mi heredero, hubiera estado seguro que todos lo hubieran querido mucho sobre todo la tía Elroy porque George, dime porque-dijo Albert-cuando las cosas por fin me salen bien, siempre hay algo que viene y lo ensombrece todo, no sé porque, creo que estoy destinado al fracaso-dijo Albert-y a ser completamente infeliz-dijo Albert

No William no digas eso, quizá ese bebé no debía nacer eso es todo-dijo George

Pero así nada más se apaga la esperanza de una vida que no, ni pudo ver la luz, no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a sus padres, y nos negó la oportunidad de verlo-dijo Albert

William quizá ese bebé no debía nacer quizá no era algo que estuviera en tus manos, tal vez, el bebé hubiera muerto de todas maneras, sabías que el embarazo de la señorita Candy era delicado, quien nos asegura que en el parto no hubiera cobrado la vida de la señorita Candy también-dijo George

Pero George era un ser vivo, un bebé inocente, no crees que fue injusto todo esto-dijo Albert

Quizá lo fue pero tal vez fue lo mejor, dime William tu hubieras soportado perder a la señorita Candy y a tu bebé-dijo George

No George pero eso no justifica-dijo Albert

Mira William el tiempo de Dios es perfecto todo lo que el hace es por algo, quizá ese bebé fue una prueba para ustedes, para ver si su amor superaba todo obstáculo, hasta la duda de la paternidad del bebé-dijo George

Pero entonces eso quiere decir, la superamos, acaso fracasamos-dijo Albert

No lo sé William pero si estoy seguro que deben enfrentar este trago amargo los dos como pareja, no has dicho que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella,-dijo George y Albert asintió-pues entonces ve, desahógate con ella, apóyense mutuamente, quizá yo no sea la persona indicada para decirte esto porque no me he casado pero puedo decirte que estuve enamorado alguna vez-dijo George-y por cosas como estas es que me separé de mi amor-dijo George- no quiero que eso les pasé solo amense William-dijo George

George jamás pensé que tu me dirías algo como eso, pero se que tienes razón gracias por todo, gracias por tus palabras, te aseguro que lo sentí como un regaño de padre, porque eso te considero un padre para mí, gracias George tienes razón Candy y yo juntos vamos a superar este trago amargo-dijo Albert con determinación.

Así pasaron los días y Candy y Albert fueron dados de alta tres días después del accidente, Henry había despertado y se encontró con la triste noticia de que el bebé había muerto y que no era de él, sin embargo sintió una inmenza tristeza, Henry por estar un poco más grave se quedaría unas dos semanas en el hospital para luego retomar sus actividades.

Los Andley llegaron a la mansión nadie preguntó ni hizo comentario sobre el bebé quizá le preguntarían a alguien más pero no a Albert ni a Candy. Al entrar todos los recibieron alegres, pero en las caras de Candy y Albert no se notaba alegría solamente un poco de melancolía y tristeza. Ellos entraban del brazo ayudándose uno con el otro. En ese momento los pasaron a la sala, todos platicaban amenamente, hasta que el llanto de un bebé se escuchó.

Paty instintivamente se paró y fue hasta el recibidor en donde venían entrando Terry y sus padres junto con el pequeño Richard que a pesar de haber cumplido un año hacía algunos meses seguía pareciendo un bebé-Richard porque lloras precioso-dijo Paty

El niño se fue a los brazos de Paty ella se había convertido en una como mamá para Richard, así como el bebé se había convertido en un hijo para Paty un niño al que siempre hubiera querido tener con Stear.-eso bebé precioso ven conmigo-dijo Paty

En ese momento Paty y Terry junto con sus padres entraron a la sala, Candy al ver al bebé se puso triste y comenzó a botar algunas lágrimas mientras que Albert se puso nostálgico, Candy se abrazó a Albert y comenzó a llorar él la abrazó tiernamente y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, Terry y Paty no sabían porque se ponían así.

Chicos siento haber incomodado-dijo Terry acercándose con Paty y su hijo

Aléjalo de mí-dijo Candy llorando

Aléjalo Terry-dijo Albert un poco más suave

Pero porque-dijo Paty

Solo vallanse-dijo Albert

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la actitud de los rubios-William-dijo Elroy

Que se vallan tía, no queremos ver a nadie-dijo Albert casi hechando a todos

Por favor salgamos todos debo hablar con ustedes afuera-dijo Elroy

Todos salieron junto con la tía Elroy-que es lo que pasa señora Elroy-dijo Terry

No se si estaban enterados de que Candy y William iban a ser padres, y pues con el accidente Candy perdió al bebé-dijo Elroy

Como? Que mal, como lo siento no fue mi intención-dijo Paty

Si lo sé pero ellos aun están tristes, solamente quiero que los comprendan-dijo Elroy

Pobre Candy ha de estar sufriendo mucho, debo ir con ella-dijo Annie

Annie será mejor que te quedes aquí-dijo Archie

Pero Archie es mi hermana, necesita de mí-dijo Annie

No, mejor dejar a Candy y Albert solos, tal vez necesitan consolarse solos, luego entonces vamos nosotras con Candy-dijo Paty

si Paty está bien-dijo Annie

mientras dentro de la habitación Candy lloraba pegada al cuerpo de Albert mientras Albert solo escuchaba el llanto de Candy, y le acariciaba el cabello mientras en su interior sentía aun un poco de tristeza y culpa.

Candy mi amor no llores por favor-dijo Albert

Pero Albert, estoy tan triste, no puedo soportar esto-dijo Candy

Si mi amor si puedes, tienes que poder, Candy mi amor-dijo Albert

Pero es que me da tanto coraje-dijo Candy

Porque mi princesa-dijo Albert hablándole con infinita ternura

Porque como a Susana una mujer fría y mala que me hizo la vida imposible solo por estar con Terry, Dios le dio la oportunidad de que su bebé viviera, y a mi que he sufrido tanto en la vida no me da nada, solo más desgracias Albert porque-dijo Candy golpeando el sillón con fuerza

No lo sé mi amor, no lo sé, la verdad lo mismo pensé yo, que solo estoy destinado a la desgracia y al dolor, no he tenido un momento de paz siendo parte de la familia Andley, solo cuando fui Albert White logré tener paz conmigo porque estabas tu-dijo Albert

Pero dime Albert porque porque a Susana si y a mi no-dijo Candy

Calmate mi amor, mira que Terry se ha quedado solo sin nadie, y pues el bebé vino a salvarle la vida, ya luego sus padres-dijo Albert

Pero Albert a mi quien me la salva-dijo Candy

Yo mi amor, yo te voy a alegrar los días, se que lo del bebé es muy reciente pero ten fé que algún día podremos tener todos los bebés que queramos y formar una linda familia eso te lo prometo yo-dijo Albert

Albert!-dijo Candy

Mi amor se que tal vez no es el momento adecuado pero quiero que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposa, hace seis meses habías aceptado ser mi novia ahora quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos y que seas la persona que esté a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas-dijo Albert

Albert mi amor sabes que te amo, y si acepto ser tu esposa-dijo Candy-se que los dos vamos a superar juntos este trago amargo y el amor que nos tenemos va a triunfar-dijo Candy

Tal vez George tenga razón, quizá esta es una prueba de Dios para saber si nos amamos y yo te digo y prometo que si te amo y que lucharía contra viento y marea para que tu siempre estes y seas feliz-dijo Albert

Te amo mi amor, y se que lo vamos a superar-dijo Candy

Continuara…..

* * *

 **Chicas perdón por haber matado al bebé pero era necesario para lo que se viene pronto, así que espero me perdonen y quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y que sigan cada que actualizo el fic.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chicas capitulo pequeño que lo disfruten y perdonen pero no ando con mucha inspiracion no se que me pasa, además de que estoy corriendo por las fiestas navideñas. gracias por leer hasta luego.**

* * *

 **Contra Viento y Marea**

 **Capitulo 15**

Los dos rubios estaban abrazados botando las lágrimas que se habían guardado en frente de los demás pues a pesar de todo les daba vergüenza y el orgullo no les permitía mostrar su lado débil enfrente de los demás, solo frente a ellos mismo que tan bien se comprendían Candy estaba feliz pues por fin iba a casarse con Albert era todo tan lindo aunque la muerte de un bebé que nunca pudieron conocer lo ensombreciera, ellos se desahogaron y fueron a escondidas a su habitacion, pues era ya de noche, no sabían cuantas horas habían pasado abrazados en la sala. Los dos se acostaron en la cama sin tener relaciones intimas, solo querían sentir el calor uno del otro aunque no estuvieran totalmente sanos, era el consuelo mutuo que podían darse.

Los días pasaron y el hospital había dado vacaciones a Candy para recuperarse de la operación que le habían hecho y de paso recuperarse un poco psicológicamente, todo en la mansion seguía normal, además de que la tía abuela estaba feliz pues tenía la compañía de Annie, y de Albert y Candy en la mansion, Albert no aguantó mucho estar encerrado y al recuperarse un poco de su hombro regresó al trabajo, sabía bien que no le gustaban los negocios pero estaba acostumbrado a trabajar.

Mientras en la mansion Grandchester, Paty se había mudado pues Richard había estado muy acostumbrado a ella, y sin querer Eleonor le había agarrado mucho cariño, mientras que Paty se había acostumbrado a Richard y a la compañía de los Grandchester.

Una noche Terry regresaba de sus ensayos junto a su madre pues trabajarían juntos por ordenes de Robert en una obra, en fin de año, pues era para aligerar un poco el ambiente hostil de la guerra, Terry subía cansado a la habitacion de su hijo, el deseaba darle las buenas noches, sin embargo parado en el umbral de la puerta escuchaba unos sollozos.

Stear perdóname, perdóname, nunca pude darte un bebé así-decía Paty entre lágrimas

Es Paty-pensó Terry

Stear soy una tonta, perdóname, se que no puedo engañarte mis sentimientos han cambiado estando en casa de lo Grandchester, ya no soy la misma, me encariñado tanto con este pequeño que no me dí cuenta cuando comencé a enamorarme de Terry-dijo Paty

Terry abrió los ojos como platos-ella me ama, también me ama-susurro Terry

Se que jamás me va a corresponder pero, no puedo reprimirlo más, lo amo Stear, perdóname-dijo Paty llorando

Terry sintió prudente entrar-Paty que tienes-dijo Terry

Terry! Desde hace cuanto estas aquí-dijo Paty

Acabo de llegar del ensayo-dijo Terry

Perdona, te dejo con tu hijo-dijo Paty

Paty-dijo Terry agarrándola firmemente del brazo

Terry-dijo Paty

Paty gracias por querer a mi hijo-dijo Terry

No hay de que es un niño muy agradable-dijo Paty

Paty-dijo Terry

Me voy-dijo Paty

Paty te amo-dijo Terry

Que has dicho-dijo Paty

Te amo, te amo-dijo Terry

No estas equivocado-dijo Paty

Paty, tu quieres a mi hijo, lo quisiste primero y luego me fuiste amando a mí, Paty, yo también te amo, juré al cielo que la persona con la que compartiría mi vida fuera aquella que amara primero a mi hijo y luego a mí, como yo a ella-dijo Terry

Terry-dijo Paty

Paty te amo, no llores-dijo Terry

Me siento tan culpable-dijo Paty

Porque-dijo Terry

Stear, no pude darle un hijo, y ahora que Richard es como mi hijo apareces tu diciendo que me amas-dijo Paty

Es que no solo lo digo, yo te amo-dijo Terry

Dime Terry has olvidado a Candy, a Susana-dijo Paty

A Susana jamás la amé, y Candy es solo un lindo recuerdo-dijo Terry

No te creo Terry-dijo Paty

Que…no-dijo Terry-te lo voy a demostrar-dijo Terry aprisionándola en sus brazos dándole un apasionado beso que la hizo estremecer hasta el ultimo centímetro de su cuerpo.

Terry!-dijo Paty tomando aire

Te amo-dijo Terry

Yo también Terry-dijo Paty

Papi que haces con tía Paty-dijo Richard despertándose por el ruido

Nada hijo, yo estoy haciendo lo que debí hace mucho tiempo y no le digas tía ella no es tu tía a partir de hoy será tu mami-dijo Terry

Terry!-dijo Paty

Que, acaso no te quieres casar conmigo-dijo Terry

Si claro pero no crees que debemos esperar-dijo Paty

Te amo, ya lo ves-dijo Terry

Mami Paty-dijo Richard

Hijito-dijo Paty abrazando al niño

Eleonor parada tras la puerta veía toda la escena estaba feliz por su hijo por fin la vida volvía a sonreírle luego de tanta desgracia, y que mejor que formara una familia con Paty a quien desde hace tiempo quería como su nuera.

Así pasaron un mes y hubo una cena con la familia Andley para anunciar la fecha de la boda de Annie y Archie, el compromiso de Albert y Candy.

Bien que felicidad por fin un poco de alegría entre tanta sombra por la guerra-dijo Eleonor

Bien como todos están celebrando, nosotros queremos decirles algo-dijo Terry

Que es-dijo Candy

Paty lo siento pero no podras ser la madrina de Richard-dijo Terry

Porque?-dijeron todos

Terry que cruel eres-dijo Candy

Candy quiero que tu seas la madrina y Albert el padrino-dijo Terry

Pero no es justo quitarle el lugar a Paty-dijo Candy

Hijo que es esto-dijo Richard duque

Es que Paty no podrá-dijo Terry

Porque-dijo Paty

Es que ahora tu seras la madre de Richard-dijo Terry arrodillándose

Como?-dijo Paty

Paty quieres casarte conmigo-dijo Terry

Yo..-dijo Paty viendo a Archie quien asentía- si, si quiero-dijo Paty

Terry le puso el anillo y la beso rápida y dulcemente.-te amo-dijo Terry

Yo también-susurro Paty

Felicidades –dijeron todos

Bien me parece que será una boda triple-dijo Candy

Si!-dijeron Annie y Paty

No!-dijeron los demás

Porque no-dijeron las tres amigas

La boda de heredero Cornwall es y debe ser elegante además Annie es hija unica,-dijo Elroy

La de mi hijo, es la sucesión al ducado y la heredera Obryan-dijo Richard

Y tu William eres el patriarca y conde en Escocia, es una boda muy importante y Candy eres de la familia aunque no lo quieras y es importante te vas a convertir en la matriarca-dijo Elroy

Pf! –suspiraron todos los jóvenes

Bien-dijeron las amigas

Lo siento chicos pero cada uno con su protagonismo-dijo Eleonor.

Bien, de acuerdo-dijeron

Al final de la cena todos celebraban el amor que los jóvenes se profesaban, sin embargo venían muchas pruebas más por superar, pues la vida no es todo felicidad ni todo tristeza, debe haber un equilibrio en ambas.

Continuara…..


	16. Chapter 16

**Contra Viento y Marea**

 **Capitulo 16**

Los meses pasaron y por fin los actores y actrices de la compañía Stratford iniciarían su temporada de presentaciones que solo darían en New York y algunas ciudades más pues no podían extenderse a todo el país por los posibles brotes y contagiarse de gripe Española que cada día que pasaba cobraba más victimas sin importar la edad o el sexo, hasta los bebés estaban contagiándose, los Andley y Grandchester, trabajadores de los bancos y empleados domesticos de las propiedades estaban bien protegidos, habían mandado a algunos sirvientes a dar recomendaciones para poder evitar el contagio de la enfermedad, sin embargo con eso no evitaron que alguna que otra persona se infectara, según las noticias que tenían los Andley ninguna había muerto pero era cuestión de espera.

En New York la situación se estaba empeorando pues eran los que recibían a los heridos y contagiados del los frentes Europeos, los hospitales y algunas clínicas pequeñas, hasta algunos salones para fiestas se habían acondicionado como hospitales para tratar los casos de gripe española, los Andley estaban bien informados al igual que los Grandchester pues Candy les decía que era lo que pasaba en el hospital, hasta historias de guerra, por lo menos estaban seguros que la guerra estaba por llegar a su fin pues habían rumores de que hubiera un armisticio.

Andley y Grandchester estaban almorzando en la mansion de los últimos, lo hacían en el jardín exterior pues como cosa rara era un día soleado y se veía hermoso iba en contra de toda tradición, o el decoro de las familias de abolengo, era la 1 de la tarde del 11 de noviembre de 1918 cuando muchas personas pasaron frente a la mansión Grandchester gritando muchas cosas.

Pero que pasa-dijo Richard

No lo sé-dijo Albert preocupado por ver a tanta gente

Duque Richard señor!-gritó un sirviente

Si Fer-dijo el duque

Ha terminado señor, por fin terminó-dijo el hombre

Que terminó-dijo Richard

La guerra mi Lord terminó la guerra-dijo el hombre

Acabó la guerra-dijo Candy

Por fin después de tanto-dijo Terry

Acabó la guerra, por fin acabó-dijo Eleonor

Las parejas de jóvenes salieron corriendo hasta la parte trasera del jardín, los primeros en esconderse fueron los rubios Albert y Candy quienes se besaron en son de celebración, no podían hacerlo antes pues no era correcto frente al duque y menos frente a la tía, Archie y Terry fueron contagiados por ellos al verlos ellos jalaron cada uno a su pareja y les dieron tremendo beso que las dejó con ganas de más.

Mientras que en la parte delantera del gran jardín Richard y Eleonor, junto a George y Elroy se abrazaban felicitándose por haber terminado la guerra, en ese momento los jóvenes regresaron y Richard llamó para que trajeran una botella de Champagne para celebrar. Más tarde todos acordaron visitar la tumba de Stear en Lakewood, viajarían pues querían agradecerle el esfuerzo porque gracias a personas como él la guerra había llegado a su punto final.

Pasó una semana y tuvieros que regresar todos a New York pues el día que llegarían iniciaba la temporada de Hamlet en New York celebrando que la guerra había terminado y Terry junto a su madre actuarían, el sería Hamlet mientras que Eleonor era Gertrudis la madre de Hamlet, estaban contentos con su presentación, sin embargo ella se había resfriado en el viaje de regreso a New York.

Madre estas segura de que puedes presentarte está noche-dijo Terry

Si Terry-dijo Eleonor

Pero señora tiene fiebre un poco alta-dijo Candy

Estaré bien querida-dijo Eleonor

Segura cariño si no puedes participar debemos decirle a Robert-dijo Richard

No! yo estaré bien-dijo Eleonor

Está bien la dejaremos-dijo Paty

Pronto llegó la noche, los Andley, los Grandchester, Annie y Paty se vistieron muy elegantes para la ocasión pues eran los invitados de honor del actor principal.

Todo iba muy bien la capacidad histriónica de Eleonor y Terry eran barbaras pues era como si estuvieran viviendo lo que actuaban, todo iba bien hasta que ellos decían las siguiente líneas.

 **Gertrudis** **Bien está. Yo te pondré delante de quien te haga hablar con más acuerdo.**

 **Hamlet** **Venid, sentaos y no saldréis de aquí, no os moveréis; sin que os ponga un espejo delante en que veáis lo más oculto de vuestra conciencia.**

 **Gertrudis** **¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Quieres matarme?... ¿Quién me socorre?.. ¡Cielos!-** dijo Eleonor sientiendose un poco mal de verdad cayendo al suelo como estaba planeado en la escena

 **Polonio** **Socorro pide... ¡Oh!.-** dijo Robert Hathaway quien interpretaba el papel de Polonio

 **Hamlet** **¿Qué es esto?... ¿Un ratón? Murió... Un ducado a que ya está muerto.**

 **Polonio** **¡Ay de mí!-** dijo Robert esperando que Eleonor se lamentara pero no lo hizo así que volvió a repetir- **¡Ay de mí!-** dijo Robert

Terry se quedó viendo a su madre ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba muy fuerte

Madre-dijo Terry ya como un hijo preocupado

Eleonor-dijo Robert

Candy-dijo Albert

Candy subió al escenario sin importarle su vestido o que dijeran los demás pues por ordenes de Robert cerraron el telón-señora señora-dijo Candy

Candy mi madre-dijo Terry

Llamaré a Albert-dijo Candy llamando a Albert

Que pasó-dijo Albert

Debes llevar a la señora Eleonor a la mansion salgamos por atrás por favor-dijo Candy

Que tiene Candy-dijo Terry

No lo sé, pero es grave termina la obra y llévate a la familia a la mansion salgan con el remplazo de Eleonor ahora porque ella no puede actuar más-dijo Candy

Voy con ustedes-dijo Terry

No, espera aquí, termina la obra y regresa a la mansion-dijo Candy

Está bien-dijo Terry

Tranquilo muchacho tu madre estará bien-dijo Robert palmeándole la espalda

Pronto pusieron al remplazo de Eleonor en la misma posición en la que ella estaba y siguieron con la obra, los demás no entendían que había pasado, solo optaron por esperar no podían dejar a Terry solo, una hora después terminó la obra con las ovaciones, sin Terry ni los Andley y Granchester no podían estar más ahí debían llegar rápido a la mansion Andley.

Eleonor como está-dijo Richard corriendo hasta la habitacion de Candy en donde Eleonor estaba con Albert afuera recargado en la puerta

Como está-dijo

Bien, bien-dijo Albert

No ella no está bien-dijo Richard intentando pasar

No puede pasar Candy la está revisando-dijo Albert

Pero es mi esposa-dijo Albert

No puede-dijo Albert con vos autoritaria empujando a Richard

En eso Candy salió de la habitacion junto con la mucama dándole indicaciones-vete a bañar, cambia tu ropa y desinfectala bien-dijo Candy

Candy como está Eleonor quiero pasar-dijo Richard

No, no puede debo hablar con todos-dijo Candy

Pero quiero verla-dijo Richard

No, no puede, ella descasa-dijo Candy

Está bien-dijo Richard derrotado

Todos en la sala estaban esperando muy nerviosos-Candy que pasó-dijo Terry

Por favor no se alteren, la señora Eleonor tiene Gripe Española-dijo Candy

Que?!-dijo Richard

Pero no morirá-dijo Richard

No lo sé-dijo Candy

Pero-dijo Terry

Por favor no pueden ni debe entrar nadie a esa habitacion todo está ventilado pero no pueden entrar, es un virus muy contagioso sobre todo si tienen alguna cortada o alguna afeccion como enfermedades en el corazón, también para mujeres embarazadas y bebés o niños pequeños-dijo Candy

Y quien la va a cuidar-dijo Richard

Yo, estoy bueno digo tengo experiencia con pacientes así, además de que Henry me dejó una cura homeopática para la gripe que no aceptaron usar en el hospital pero la cual vimos efectos con una enfermera que es mi amiga-dijo Candy

Pero no estamos seguros si funciona en todas las personas-dijo Richard

No pero podemos intentar, pues la gripe española presenta moretones, fiebre, vomitos, y aveces que la persona tosa Sangre pues los pulmones se llenan de agua y así como mueren, pero ese médicamento ayuda a contrarestarlo-dijo Candy

Pero no está autorizado no crees que es peligroso-dijo Terry

Si, pero no está demás intentar-dijo Candy

No consentiré que a Eleonor se le haga otro tipo de tratamiento-dijo Richard

Pero señor Richard-dijo Albert

No, puede morir con eso-dijo Terry

Pero Terry puede que la salve y no muera-dijo Paty

He dicho que no-dijeron Richard y Terry

Está bien sin su autorización no lo puedo hacer, espero que no se equivoquen-dijo Candy

Señorita Candy-dijo una mucama

Candy corrió a la habitacion Eleonor había despertado- Candy que me pasó y la obra-dijo Eleonor

Señora tranquila, usted está muy enferma-dijo Candy

Es solo un resfrio-dijo Eleonor

No señora usted tiene gripe española-dijo Candy

Pero… Candy voy a morir-dijo Eleonor

No, no va a morir yo la voy a cuidar y voy a hacer lo posible para que se recupere lo juro-dijo Candy

Debo salir decirle a los demás-dijo Eleonor

No puede, el contacto de la enfermedad con el aire es malo, nosotros tenemos ventilación pero es de una forma bien cuidada es por eso que la habitacion está oscura-dijo Candy

Dime la verdad Candy voy a morir –dijo Eleonor

No lo creo, además ya le dije que yo la voy a cuidar-dijo Candy

Está bien Candy confió en ti-dijo Eleonor

Señora por favor descanse, le advierto que no va ver a nadie hasta que se recupere la enfermedad es bastante contagiosa-dijo Candy

Está bien no exigiré ver nadie-dijo Eleonor

Gracias, ahora descanse-dijo Candy

Pasó un día y la enfermedad había comenzado a presentar los peores síntomas Candy trató la enfermedad con la medicina que se utilizaba en el hospital, pero al parecer no fue suficiente pues la señora Eleonor comenzó a toser sangre durante la mañana del segundo día y con eso también quería decir que sus pulmones se estaban llenando de agua.

Lo siento señores pero sin la medicina homeopática no podré salvar a la señora Eleonor, por lo común la medicina que administran en el hospital con los síntomas que ahora presenta solo sirve para calmar el dolor, no podré hacer nada más –dijo Candy

Candy no sé porque confiamos en usted si usted no es médico, debimos llevar a Eleonor con un médico experimentado, ahora nos dice que Eleonor solo va a morir-dijo Richard

No señor aun hay esperanza-dijo Candy

Pero.. acaba de decir-dijo Richard

La esperanza es la medicina de Henry por favor solo debemos administrar un poco-dijo Candy

No, no lo voy a permitir y si empeora la situación-dijo Richard

Comprenda que no puede empeorar-dijo Candy

No, no consentiré eso la medicina no está probada-dijo Richard

La probamos en mi amiga-dijo Candy

Una persona, que a una persona le haya resultado no significa nada-dijo Richard

Claro que sí-dijo Candy-Terry piénsalo-dijo Candy volteando buscando a Terry

Donde está Terry-dijo Candy

No lo sabemos desaparecio cuando dijiste que Eleonor podría morir-dijo Elroy

Que?! Y por que no lo detuvieron-dijo Candy-de seguro está con ella

Candy corrió hasta la habitacion de Eleonor pero encontró a Albert quien tenía abrazado a Terry quien lloraba como un niño-Terry-dijo Candy

Candy podemos entrar a ver a Eleonor-dijo Richard

No, pueden contagiarse, la enfermedad está en su punto más contagioso-dijo Candy

Pero… es mi esposa quiero por lo menos despedirme de ella-dijo Richard

Si usted quiere contagiarse puede entrar-dijo Candy con la mirada desafiante

No-dijo Richard bajando las escaleras y saliendo de la mansion

Terry que tal si vas a descansar un poco-dijo Candy

Candy mi madre no va a morir no es cierto?-dijo Terry

Creo que… hay una posibilidad de que sobreviva-dijo Candy

Cual es-dijo Terry

La medicina de Henry, -dijo Candy

No, no consentiré que la pruebes en mi madre como un experimento-dijo Terry

Pero Terry quizá logré salvarse-dijo Albert

No-dijo Terry corriendo hasta la que era su habitacion pues se estaba quedando en la mansion Andley igual que Richard, mientras que Annie y Archie acompañaban a Paty en la mansion Grandchester pues tenían al pequeño Richard alejado de toda enfermedad.

Mi amor-dijo Albert

Lo intenté Albert-dijo Candy

Lo sé princesa-dijo Albert tomándola de las manos

Albert-dijo Candy

Si-dijo Albert

Yo… no quiero que Eleonor muera lo comprendes-dijo Candy

Si lo sé, nadie quiere que ella muera-dijo Albert

Albert hoy en la mañana le administré el médicamento de Henry estoy segura que con eso se salva pero no podía decirles nada-dijo Candy

Pero Candy puedes ir a la cárcel-dijo Albert

No me importa si es para salvar a alguien-dijo Candy

Está bien pero no les digas nada-dijo Albert

Ten eso por seguro-dijo Candy-guardame el secreto quieres-dijo Candy

Si mi amor-dijo Albert

Sin embargo en la noche Eleonor estuvo peor que los días anteriores Candy no perdía la esperanza y se quedó en vela toda la noche esperando a que Eleonor tuviera un signo de mejoría pero no pasaba, así que sin darse cuenta el astro rey hacía su aparición Candy despertó tapada con una frazada, mientras que unas manos tibias le acariciaban el cabello

Eleonor-dijo Candy

Hola Candy-dijo Eleonor

Yo… perdón por quedarme dormida, pero está bien-dijo Candy

Si me siento bien-dijo Eleonor

Candy abrazó a Eleonor-lo siento, lo siento pensé que no iba a mejorar estaba tan asustada y lo hice a escondidas pero fue por su bien-dijo Candy

Que hiciste a escondidas no entiendo-dijo Eleonor

Yo… hem nada, es solo la emoción de haberla curado, tiene un mejor semblante ha recobrado su color, oh Dios mío gracias –dijo Candy

Si Candy gracias a ti-dijo Eleonor

Pero… como si ayer estaba combaleciente-dijo Candy

No lo sé, además hoy si me siento con mucha hambre-dijo Eleonor

Que bien! Ordenaré que Dorothy le traiga algo para desayunar-dijo Candy

Está bien niña pero no se te olvida darme la medicina-dijo Eleonor

No, le administré una hace ocho horas, necesito cuatro más para administrársela otra vez tomando en cuenta su color, está usted mucho mejor-dijo Candy

Si que bien-dijo Eleonor

Le informó que prontó podrá salir de este encierro-dijo Candy

Gracias Candy-dijo Eleonor

No hay de que-dijo Candy

Candy salió y escuchó unos ruidos en ese piso, no le hizo caso y bajóa ordenar desayuno para Eleonor y le dío la buena nueva a los demás quienes agradecieron y saltaron de alegría, al subir siguió escuchando los mismo ruidos provenían de la habitacion de Terry-Terry!, Terry estas bien-dijo Candy notando que la puerta estaba abierta

Albert estaba buscando a Candy pues tenía un poco de fiebre y había devuelto el estómago unas dos veces en lo poco que iba del día-Terry!-escuchó un gritó que provenía de la habitacion del mismo

Terry pero porque no me dijiste-dijo Candy intentando levantar a Terry de donde estaba

Candy salió de la habitacion-alguien ayúdeme por favor-dijo Candy

Que pasa Candy-dijo Albert

Terry está desmayado en el baño está vomitando sangre-dijo Candy

Pero…-dijo Albert-si ayer estaba bien

Terry entró a la habitacion de Eleonor-dijo Candy

Si yo lo saqué de ahí-dijo Albert

De seguro no se pusieron el cubre bocas-dijo Candy

No porque solo entramos y salimos al instante-dijo Albert

Albert el tiene la misma enfermedad-dijo Candy

Es tan contagiosa?-preguntó Albert

Si, es peor aveces-dijo Candy

Vamos hay que llevarlo a la cama-dijo Albert

Si, debo administrarle el médicamento ahora-dijo Candy

Si haz lo que debas hacer-dijo Albert

Le voy a administrar el médicamento de Henry el me dejo una buena reserva-dijo Candy

Esta bien hazlo y como está Eleonor-dijo Albert

Mejor, está mejor-dijo Candy

Que bien-dijo Albert saliendo de la habitacion, sus malestares deberían esperar no quería preocupar a Candy ya tenía bastante con dos enfermos y además él no sería justo

Por fin –dijo Candy terminando de administrarle el médicamento a Terry y conectándole un suero pues al parecer por el vómito que tenía se había deshidratado mucho

Ahora si-dijo Candy

Ella quería hablar unas cosas con Albert pero el ya se había ido para la oficina en donde se tomó una pastilla que le alivió sus malestares así que siguió su rutina como siempre.

Mientras en la mansión una muy asustada Paty recibía las noticias de que su prometido estaba enfermo y tenía lo mismo que su madre, pero que de seguro se curaría pues la señora Eleonor estaba mejor, Richard había cambiado la opinión del medicamento de Henry pues Candy le dijo a Richard que con eso había contrarrestado los síntomas de Eleonor, el consintió que se hiciera lo mismo con Terry pero sin embargo eso duró un poco más de tiempo pues la enfermedad había durado un poco más de dos días eso preocupaba a Candy, Paty no resistió más y entró muy bien protegida a la habitacion de Terry, el estaba pálido, y un poco más delgado, Paty le acariciaba el rostro.

Terry mi amor resiste, por favor no mueras, Candy hace el mejor trabajo del mundo, ella te está colocando un medicamento que le dio Henry por favor Terry no mueras, tenemos una razón porque vivir los dos-dijo Paty notando la dificultad que Terry tenía para respirar y los moretones en sus pies y en los hombros, botando algunas lágrimas decía-Terry no mueras, no me dejes sola como lo hizo Stear, recuerdas que te dije que a él nunca pude cumplirle como mujer, pero a ti sí, mi amor Terry estamos esperando un bebé, estoy embarazada no mueras Terry-dijo Paty

Albert escuchó que alguien hablaba con Terry al principio se asustó mucho pensando en que era Candy la que decía que estaba embarazada y de Terry?!, pero luego distinguió que la voz era de Paty, el no creyó prudente escuchar pero debía entrar para sacarla de ahí era peligroso tanto para ella como para el bebé-Paty vamos afuera, no puedes estar aquí-dijo Albert

Pero Albert yo quiero estar con el-dijo Paty

No-dijo Albert sintiendo una fuerte presión en sus pulmones-por favor vamos-dijo respirando dificultuosamente

Que te pasa-dijo Paty

Nada solo vamos-dijo Albert

Pero..-dijo Paty

Vamos hazlo por tu bebé-dijo Albert

Paty se sintió descubierta por Albert y salió sin decir una palabra-no le digas a nadie-dijo Paty

Cuenta con eso-dijo Albert corriendo hasta su habitacion pues iba de nuevo a devolver el estómago pero ahora fue un sustó terrible el que se llevó pues era rojo lo que había devuelto-acaso es sangre-dijo Albert tosiendo un poco dejando algunas manchas de sangre en su mano

Que te pasa Albert-dijo Paty

Nada, no le digas a Candy-dijo Albert

Pero estas enfermo ella debe saber-dijo Paty

No, yo no le digo si tu no le dices-dijo Albert

Está bien-dijo Paty

Así al siguiente día Terry amaneció mejor-Candy gracias por cuidarme-dijo Terry

De nada Terry, ya me estaba preocupando porque no daba avances pero ahora se que estas bien-dijo Candy

Gracias, dime has visto a Paty-dijo Terry

Si está abajo-dijo Candy

Ya te dijo no es así-dijo Terry

Que-dijo Candy

No te ha dicho-dijo Terry

No, habría de decirme algo-dijo Candy

Si, ella vamos a ser padres-dijo Terry

Terry! Estas seguro-dijo Candy

Si no sé porque-dijo Terry

Será mejor que no te ilusiones-dijo Candy

Estoy seguro que si-dijo Terry

Bien, bien niño travieso-dijo Candy

No me trates así que soy mayor que tu-dijo Terry

Si lo sé, pero ahora eres mi paciente-dijo Candy

Jajaja pecosa quien lo diría-dijo Terry

Es cierto-dijo Candy riendo de igual manera

Mientras ellos reían y celebraban que Terry estaba mejor, Albert estaba en la oficina muy mal, en ese momento fue sorprendido por George

William no te sientes bien-dijo George

Porque lo dices-dijo Albert

Porque estas pálido, porque quizá estas tosiendo mucho-dijo George

No George-dijo Albert

William que tal si vamos a la mansion yo te llevó digámosle a la señorita Candy que te revise-dijo George

No George-dijo Albert

Es hora de almuerzo-dijo George

Está bien vamos-dijo Albert parándose mareándose deteniéndose rápidamente en el escritorio

Estas muy mal William-dijo George-yo manejo-dijo George

Bien, de acuerdo-dijo Albert caminando tambaleante

Al llegar se encontraron con que el almuerzo estaba servido Albert convenció a George con que le diría luego del almuerzo a Candy todos almorzaron además de que tenían a Eleonor y a George, que estaban junto a Richard Jr, y a Archie, Annie y Paty quien había ido a ver a Terry, agradecieron por los alimentos y comenzaron a Almorzar, Albert temblaba mucho

Mi amor Albert estas bien-dijo Candy quien se sentaba a su izquiera

William-dijo Elroy desde la otra esquina de la mesa

No sienten que hay mucho calor-dijo Albert aflojándose la corbata

William estuvo mal todo el día-dijo George

Enserio porque no regresaste a la mansion-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Albert-yo… no quise molestarte –dijo Albert sosteniendo la cuchara

Albert que tienes-dijo Candy viendo que había gemido de dolor y había soltado la cuchara llevándose las manos al pecho

Ah ah-trataba de respirar sentado en la silla

William-dijo George poniéndose de pie

Es un infarto Albert mi amor-dijo Candy

* * *

 **Continuara….**

 **Hola chicas creo que empecé muy mal el año, una tragedia sacudió a mi familia y no me siento capaz de escribir, quiero que me comprendan y que por favor sean pacientes porque no se hasta cuando voy a poder actualizar de nuevo todo esto me dejó muy afectada.**

 **De Antemano agradezco su comprensión y se preguntaran porque actualice todos mis fics, pues simple… porque estaba escribiendo todos los capítulos siguientes en todas mis historias e iba a actualizar todas de una vez pero jamás conté con que esto pasaría sabía que pasaría pero no que fuera tan pronto.**

 **Gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios y también por su comprensión.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Contra Viento y Marea**

 **Capitulo 17**

Candy comenzó a darle masaje cardiaco a Albert, y a aflojarle toda la ropa, todos se alteraron en un momento, al poco tiempo Albert se desmayó del dolor y el infarto se detuvo, Candy daba gracias a Dios pero había sido peligroso, unos minutos más tarde el médico de la familia Andley arribaba a la mansion, grande fue la sorpresa de Candy al enterarse que su prometido estaba en una fase avanzada de gripe española, prácticamente le dejó algunos medicamentos para aliviar el dolor pero nada más el había sido claro en decir que solo había que esperar el fin pues se descubrió a una etapa muy tardía, la familia al escuchar la noticia los destrozo y más aun cuando vieron que Candy salía de la habitacion de Albert llorando como una niña pequeña para dirigirse a la propia y encerrarse en ella.

Candy, Candy gatita abre-dijo Archie tocando insistentemente la puerta.

Déjame sola-dijo Candy

No gatita abre tienes que estar con mi tío dale medicina, dale la medicina de Henry yo lo autorizo, todos estamos de acuerdo, por favor gatita no te desanimes, curaste a la señora Eleonor Baker, curaste al rebelde sin causa, porque no vas a curar a mi tío gatita por favor-dijo Archie

Entra-dijo Candy

Archie entró a la habitacion de Candy el vió que estaba en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas llorando al verlo está se paró rápidamente y corrió a sus brazos, necesitaba un consuelo además se culpaba mucho por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo-gatita llora, quieres?, llora todo lo que quieras pero ayuda a mi tío, se que tu lo vas a salvar-dijo Archie

Archie! No quiero que se muera, me muero junto con el no quiero-dijo Candy

Lo sé gatita, lo sé-dijo Archie enternecido por la actitud de Candy

Al pasar media hora Candy logró calmarse y corrió a la habitacion de Albert, no tuvo que colocarle un suero pues el médico lo había hecho al llegar a la mansion, en ese mismo instante comenzó a preparar la sustancia que le había dado a Terry y a Eleonor y le administró la primera dosis a Albert pero parecía no dar resultado solamente quitaba el dolor y hacía que Albert dejara de sudar y gemir por el dolor, al final pasaron los días exactamente tres, el médico sorprendido porque Albert hubiese tardado tanto tiempo aun vivo, pero parecía empeorar pues lo pulmones comenzaron a llenársele de agua y comenzó a expulsar un poco de sangre por la boca cuando vomitaba involuntariamente pues parecía estar consiente pero no lo estaba.

Candy había estado en vela tres noches, y luego dos noches más con el médico, Candy llegó a comentarle que los Andley habían autorizado utilizar homeopatía en Albert, el médico pensó que no era buena idea pero aun renuente dejó que se le administrara, además de aumentarle la dosis, mayor a la que le habían dado a Eleonor pues el lo creyó prudente.

Pasaban los días y no se notaba la mejora en Albert pues el hacía muecas de dolor involuntariamente pues no estaba consiente para nada, pues no sentía nada, había pasado ya una semana desde que estaba enfermo y no daba señal de consciencia el médico estaba desde hace 3 días las 24 horas en la mansion pues Albert estaba cada vez peor, el aveces intentaba persuadir a Candy y a Elroy hasta al mismo Archie a dejar que Albert muriera pues no quería verlo sufrir más como ser humano que era y que tenía hijos de la edad de Albert no quería que su hijo sufriera así como el era mejor dejarlo morir, Candy no hacía caso estaba renuente a dejar que Albert muriera pues no era justo, tampoco Elroy estaba de acuerdo y Archie ni se diga a pesar de las pláticas que le daba Annie, sin embargo un día Albert reaccionó repentinamente abriendo los ojos cosa que sorprendió al médico como a Candy Albert comenzó a convulsionar y luego de una pequeña convulsión tuvo otro ataque cardiaco, el médico lo intentaba salvar mientras Candy veía horrorizada la escena

Candy ayúdeme no se quede parada-dijo el médico alarmado

Si-dijo Candy ayudando al médico

Vamos señor William resista-dijo el médico

Mi amor, no te vayas, Albert no es justo, no es justo, por favor mi amor no me dejes sola, Albert perdóname por el bebé, perdóname, no te enojes, mi amor me prometiste que estarías conmigo y que nada nos separaría, que me ibas a apoyar y que luego tendríamos más hijos-decía Candy inconscientemente, el médico al oír esas palabras comprendió el porque no quería que Albert muriera.

Gracias señor William-dijo el médico haciendo que el ataque cesara, Candy no aguantó más las lágrimas y salió corriendo de la habitación encontrándose con un muy sorprendido George que casi tiró al suelo por la fuerza con la que iba corriendo –Candy-dijo George corriendo tras ella atrapándola en sus brazos cayendo al suelo abrazándola fuertemente sin dejarla ir

George, no quiero no quiero-dijo Candy

Por favor tranquilícese-dijo George

Lo siento, George, el no me perdona, me quiere dejar George ayudame-dijo Candy

Tranquilícese señorita no llore-dijo George enternecido

Candy pero que pasó porque lloras-dijo Terry

Candy gatita, dime acaso mi tío-dijo Archie

No, aun, pero por poco-dijo el médico alcanzando a Candy

Que le pasó-dijo Elroy quien venía entrando con los Grandchester

El tuvo un ataque cardiaco, y una convulsión, es peligroso en su estado –dijo el médico-deberían considerar si tal vez… no sé-dijo el médico

No!-gritó Candy

Candy-dijo George

No quiero George, no quiero el me lo prometió-dijo Candy

Tranquila señorita-dijo George

Candy-dijo Elroy con semblante serio pero a la vez con un dejo de tristeza

Tía-dijo Candy

Deberíamos considerarlo, acaso quieres que William sufra-dijo Elroy

Tía, no quiero, no quiero el me lo prometió-dijo Candy

Gatita, tal vez sea una opción-dijo Archie

Archie también tú-dijo Candy

Candy acaso quieres que siga sufriendo-dijo Annie

Annie!-dijo Candy

Candy solo piénsalo-dijo Terry

Tu también Terry-dijo Candy-como creen que debemos dejar que muera, no! eso no puede ser-dijo Candy dirigiendo la mirada a Richard-señor Richard usted me apoya no?-dijo Candy-usted perdió un hijo por esta enfermedad digame es verdad que tengo razón-dijo Candy

Richard solo bajó la cabeza y luego la vió a los ojos y le colocó la mano en el hombro en señal de que debía dejarlo ir-aveces es mejor que no sigan sufriendo-dijo Richard

Paty, dime tu me apoyas verdad-dijo Candy

Candy yo…-dijo Paty

Que harías si fuera Stear-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Terry molesto

Yo…. Te diría que no lo hicieras, pero…. Si no lo dejas ir seguirá sufriendo-dijo Paty melancolica

VAYA AMIGOS QUE SON! yo no voy a dejar que se valla o si se va yo también lo hago!-gritó Candy corriendo a la salida de la mansión dejando a los demás inmóviles pues pasó tan rápido que a nadie le dio tiempo para detenerla

Candy!, señorita Candy!-dijo George persiguiéndola

Candy gatita, vamos Terry-dijo Archie

Si-dijo Terry corriendo tras Candy pero nadie tenía las fuerzas como las tenía Candy según ellos pues ella corrió tan rápido que desapareció de la vista de todos así que ellos decidieron que la buscarían en autos no debía llegar muy lejos.

Cuatro caballeros salieron de la mansion Andley mientras dejaban a las damas y al médico preocupados por Candy y por Albert a la vez. Ellos buscaban exhaustivamente a Candy pero parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra, y para colmo de males comenzó a llover. Por toda la ciudad se escuchaban los gritos de Archie, Richard, Terry, y George llamando a Candy pero nadie respondía ya tres se habían dado por vencidos pero George no… el debía encontrar a la prometida de su jefe, sino Albert de seguro lo mataría o peor lo despediría era gracioso que ser despedido fuera peor que la muerte. En eso iba pensando cuando vió una pequeña figura parada en un puente viendo como el rió corría sin detenerse al acercarse un poco más….. que sorpresa era Candy pero que hacía estaba subiendo al barandal de puente, que piensa tirarse…pensaba George

No lo haga-gritó George a Candy

Candy perdió el equilibrió y gracias al cielo cayó encima de George-George-dijo Candy

Que le pasa está loca-dijo George

No-dijo Candy

Pensaba tirarse no es cierto?-dijo George

Si pero… es que no lo soporto más-dijo Candy en un hilo de voz

Vamos señorita entre al auto-dijo George

No George-dijo Candy

Pero llueve-dijo George

No quiero…. Yo si… si Albert se va yo también-dijo Candy

Candy como cree que está loca?-dijo George

Deja de decirme loca, estoy enamorada, George usted nunca lo estuvo, nunca dígame nunca amó a alguien como para bajar al mismo infierno si era necesario todo por salvarla a ella dime George-dijo Candy comenzando a botar lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvía que caían en su rostro

Si!, si logré amar a alguien como para bajar al mismo infierno por ella, pero no lo hice sabe, no lo hice-dijo George ya con la voz quebrada tanta presión, estrés y preocupación lo habían derrumbado en una semana

George-dijo Candy

Yo estaba así como usted, yo la amaba tanto, a pesar de estar casada y tener un hijo, la amaba, ella era mi alma gemela, pero falleció si?, ella murió, dejando a su hijo y hermano pequeño a mi cargo que cree que hice, pues si no me suicide aunque lo quisiera tanto no lo hice porque no me atrevía, solo no quería fallarle a ella-dijo George

Eso es mentira, quien era-dijo Candy

Eso no le incumbe-dijo George perdiendo la cabeza jamás le había hablado a nadie así que fuera de la familia Andley

Quien es?, es mentira verdad-dijo Candy

No es mentira-dijo George

Es mentira si ella no tiene nombre-dijo Candy

Era ROSEMARY ANDLEY, ROSEMARY ANDLEY-gritó George perdiendo la cabeza por complete

George, era la Hermana de Albert, la madre de Anthony-dijo Candy

Si ella, la amaba tanto y ella me correspondía, lo único que nos separó fue la sociedad maldita sociedad-dijo George

Era ella-dijo Candy

Si era ella, pero luego le tomé cariño a William y al joven Anthony, me dolió tanto la muerte del joven que no quiero que William muera pero tampoco quiero que sufra en el estado en el que está, yo tampoco quiero pero tampoco quiero que usted muera y sufra por William es un dolor que he pasado tantas veces, ver a un ser querido morir-dijo George

Pero George, no quiero que se valla el me lo prometió, el me dijo que íbamos a estar juntos, que no me iba a dejar, que no era necesario disculparme por lo del bebé, pero se que el no me ha perdonado y por eso se quiere ir, por eso no lucha dime George porque se quiere ir-dijo Candy

Señorita-dijo George abrazándola tierna y paternalmente

George, porque la vida es tan injusta, porque… dime –dijo Candy

No lo sé-dijo George-pero quiero que sepa que William jamás le guardó rencor por la perdida del bebé, eso no fue culpa de nadie más que el destino y la vida que aveces nos juega malas pasadas-dijo George

Pero George-dijo Candy

La vida da siempre vueltas aveces estamos bien y otras estamos mal, pero lo más importante es saber enfrentar los momentos buenos y los difíciles, Candy usted siendo tan amada por William me veo en la obligación de cuidarla y protegerla aun a cambio de mi propia vida pues…. Lo hago por el amor que un día le tuve a Rosemary y por el cariño que le tengo a William y a usted, la protejo y no quiero que se mate señorita debemos confiar en que William va a estar bien-dijo George

Gracias George-dijo Candy

Señorita por favor no haga locuras-dijo George-todos la buscamos por toda la ciudad, y no fue nada agradable, es la ciudad que nunca duerme… jajaja ojala así la llamaran Nueva York la ciudad que nunca duerme, -dijo George

Si tienes razón-dijo Candy riendo

Vamos señorita me gusta que este feliz, que tal si regresamos a la mansion a cambiarnos de ropa-dijo George

Si claro-dijo Candy

Ellos se subieron al auto pensativos cada uno metido en sus cavilaciones sumidos en un silencio que para sorpresa de ambos no era incomodo, tardaron una hora en llegar a la mansion, el suficiente tiempo como para que Candy se durmiera y cayó en el hombro de George, al llegar el la iba a bajar pues había dejado de llover y podía cargarla pero ella despertó entrando así empapados a la mansion dejando que un sirviente fuera a guardar el auto.

Candy estábamos tan preocupados-dijo Elroy abrazándola sin importar que estuviera mojada

Gracias George-dijo Archie

No hay de que-dijo George con su semblante característico

Candy ve a cambiarte luego bajas queremos hablar-dijo Elroy

Si tía-dijo Candy

Tu también George regresas para que hablemos, bien sabes que eres parte de la familia-dijo Archie

Si señor-dijo George

Al cabo de algunos minutos George y Candy regresaron a la sala aun con la presencia de los Grandchester, Paty y Annie

Que pasa tía?-dijo Candy

Candy queremos considerar tu opinión para lo que haremos con William-dijo Elroy

Mm?-dijo ella un poco mareada

Que piensas sobre dejar que se valla-dijo Elroy

Yo…-dijo Candy

No salga corriendo por favor-dijo George que estaba tras ella en voz lo suficiente baja como para que solo los dos escucharan

Candy asintió-yo… hmph-dijo Candy

Sabemos que no estas de acuerdo pero….-dijo Archie

Solo díganme que habían pensado-dijo Candy un poco enojada

Estábamos pensando en que bueno terminar su sufrimiento-dijo Elroy

Está bien lo acepto, estaré toda la noche con Albert, por favor nadie nos moleste-dijo Candy con semblante sereno

Estas segura-dijo Terry

Si-dijo Candy

Pero Candy estabas tan renuente-dijo Archie

Hasta mañana buenas noches-dijo Candy saliendo despacio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí caminando hasta la habitación de Albert botando algunas lágrimas en el camino soltando por fin el llanto en la habitación de Albert George vió todo y solo resopló desde la puerta de la sala

Pero que pasó debemos hablar con Candy -dijo Archie dirigiéndose a la salida

A donde va joven Archie-dijo George

Voy a…-dijo Archie

No dejaré que la interrumpa ella debe estar sola-dijo George

George que pasó-dijo Elroy, porque venían todos mojados-dijo Elroy

Ella quiso tirarse de un puente yo solo salí del auto sin paraguas y fui por ella como estaba renuente a entrar al auto tuve que convencerla-dijo George

Estas seguro que no pasó nada más-dijo Elroy

Perdone señora pero no crea que yo soy capaz de… faltarle el respeto-dijo George

Lo se George, pero dime que piensas sobre la decisión que tomamos-dijo Elroy

Que no puedo cuestionar a mis jefes-dijo George

Osea que no estas de acuerdo-dijo Elroy

No-dijo George

Porque?-dijo Elroy

Lo siento no puedo decirle con su permiso me retiro-dijo George haciendo una venía

Si George ve a descansar-dijo Archie

Unas horas después el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche pero Candy aun lloraba a un costado del inerte Albert, sin embargo en ese momento sintió la necesidad de desahogarse así que a escondidas salió de la mansión y caminó unos minutos hasta que llegó a una pequeña capilla que se utilizaba para velar muertos, solo de pensar en la idea sintió un escalofrió pero aun así entró había un velorio de un hombre en la fotografía se veía feliz, además de que su esposa estaba serena observando detenidamente la fotografía con dos jóvenes a su lado, ella se sentó en el ultimo asiento sin embargo uno de los sirvientes de la mansion logró reconocerle.

Señorita pero que hace aquí-dijo el sirviente

Yo..hem no le digas nada a mi tía quieres?-dijo Candy

Está bien-dijo el sirviente

Dime quien murió-dijo Candy

Pues es el esposo de una amiga, ella lo amaba mucho pero la gripe lo mató, era soldado regresó vivo de la guerra pero se enfermó y murió-dijo el hombre

Pero… no hicieron nada para curarlo-dijo Candy

Si, pero aveces es mejor que dejen de sufrir no lo cree?-dijo el hombre

Si claro-dijo Candy

A propósito como está el señor William,-dijo el hombre

Mal-dijo Candy con tristeza

Como lo siento, yo… lo aprecio mucho por haberme dado trabajo siempre elevo mis oraciones por el pero parece que no han servido de mucho, ahora orare más profundamente para que el señor William se salve-dijo el hombre

Muchas gracias-dijo Candy

Si, pero quiero que sepa que no solo yo estimo mucho al señor William sino que todos lo queremos mucho, no solo a el sino que también al joven Archie, a los Grandchester, a las señoritas y hasta a la señora Elroy que aveces es muy exigente, ellos nos dieron trabajo a todos luego de que nos habían despedido por no saber nada de como servir a una familia rica-dijo el hombre

Enserio?-dijo Candy

Si, el nos evaluo y dijo que nos enseñaría si era necesario para que pudiéramos trabajar en la mansion, con este trabajo pudimos darle de comer a nuestras familias de nuevo-dijo el hombre

Que bueno, bien perdona pero debo retirarme, me escapé y si la tía se entera me mata-dijo Candy

Si señorita quiere que la acompañe-dijo el hombre

No, es necesario, quédate con tu amiga, yo iré de seguro George me espera-dijo Candy

Bien señorita buenas noches –dijo el hombre

Gracias-dijo Candy-igualmente –dijo ella saliendo del recinto

Caminando por las frías calles de New York ella supo que era lo que debía hacer no podía dejar que su Albert siguiera sufriendo debía despedirse y entregarlo con el corazón para que el pudiera llegar a una vida eterna. Al llegar a la mansión abrió la puerta y detrás de ella se encontró con George que iba a salir a buscarla

Donde estaba-dijo George

En la capilla-dijo Candy

Uff pensé que había ido al puente-dijo George

No-dijo Candy

Que bien ahora, será mejor que… entre hace frío-dijo George

Estas triste no es cierto?-dijo Candy

Si pero si usted esta a salvo puedo seguir viviendo porque tengo a otra persona a quien proteger-dijo George

Gracias por todo lo que haces George-dijo Candy

No hay de que-dijo George

Bien es hora-dijo Candy

Hora de que?-dijo George

Yo me entiendo, George te prometo que no vuelvo a salirme lo juro ahora duerme yo estaré con Albert-dijo Candy

Segura?-dijo George

Si lo prometo-dijo Candy

Bien entonces ahora si buenas noches-dijo George

Muy pronto todo en la mansion era silencio de nuevo Candy agarraba la mano de Albert, una mano pálida amoratonada pero aun tibia, ella lo amaba pero debía dejarlo ir.

Albert, te amo, lo sabes, luchamos tanto para estar juntos que creo que nunca podremos, mi amor no quiero que sigas sufriendo-dijo Candy con los ojos cristalizados-si tu… no puedes más es mejor que te vayas yo se que también me amas, eres un hombre bueno no mereces sufrir-dijo Candy con la voz temblorosa-te amo, te amor, mi amor-dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios que aun tenía rojos-te amo, te amo, si te vas por favor despídete de mí no te vayas sin decirme adios, por favor, mi amor cuida a nuestro bebé desde allá yo llegare cuando la hora me llegue y seremos felices los tres-dijo Candy para por fin quedarse dormida con la mano de Albert entre la suya y su cabeza recostada en el pecho del moribundo de su prometido.

Continuara…

* * *

 **hola chicas, gracias por la espera de un mes y días es para mí un gusto volver a publicar en este sitio, recuerdan que les había dicho que me tuvieran un poco de paciencia para poder publicar en mis historias pues pasaron muchas cosas en este mes que nos dejaron con el animo por los suelos sobre todo a mí pues eran personas muy queridas, creo que se merecen una explicacion ahí les va.**

 **lo que pasó fué que mi hermana quien estaba enferma de cancer que de hecho se lo habían detectado en agosto falleció, sabíamos que estaba en etapa terminal y que ella no realizaba quimioterapias que en cualquier momento se podía ir pero jamás pensamos que fuera tan pronto, iniciamos el año con el pie izquierdo para alguna que otra por ahí que me conoce sabe que mi hermana para mí siempre fué como una madre, una amiga, sobretodo encima de mi mamá sin embargo mi mamita murio y fué una perdida irreparable para mí además de que mi sobrina quedó sola así que gracias a la comprension de mi esposo yo me estoy haciendo cargo de ella en lo que el papi regresa al país de nuevo.**

 **luego nos volvió a azotar la desgracia pues mi sobrino el hijo de mi hermano murió y quedamos deztrozados sobretodo mi cuñada y yo pues sobretodo era su mamá y como muchas que somos mamás sabemos que daríamos la vida por nuestros hijos, además yo quede destrozada y un poco impactada pues a mi me tocó reconocer el cadaver de mi sobrino y pues lo peor fué que dejó a un bebé sin papá pues la chica nos confezó que la noche del accidente nos iban a decir que iban a ser papás.**

 **como comprenderan fué algo muy duro para mí y pues... las ganas, bueno no tal vez no las ganas sino que... la inspiracion para escribir desaparecio, segun mi esposo estaba muy deprimida así que hace tres días literal... me encerró con la computadora en mi cuarto y me dijo que hasta que no escribiera algo me iba a dejar salir, les juro que en ese momento como si fuera el solo hecho de leer mis historias (porque les había perdido el rumbo)regreso esa inspiracion, un poco tristes los caps, pero reflejan de cierta manera mi estado de ánimo.**

 **pues esta fué la explicacion, perdonen que no sea nada feliz y quiza dificil de creer pero eso pasó, y gracias a mi esposo estoy de vuelta, les confiezo que aun no he superado todo esto, pero creo que escribiendo lo voy a lograr, esto se ha vuelto mi escape de la realidad gracias a todas (Os) los quiero y ya estoy de vuelta siempre con más ideas Gracias por su lectura y nos leemos pronto bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Contra Viento y Marea**

 **Capitulo 18**

 **Las Verdaderas historias de Amor no tienen Finales felices**

 **Porque simplemente nunca acaban.**

 **Anónimo**

Esa mañana resignada a una muerte segura de Albert pues aunque estaba a su lado ella sentía como cada aliento de su boca se alejaba cada vez más despertó confundida, pues estaba ¿Acostada? Pero como si un día antes estaba al lado de Albert y ahora estaba en su habitación pero si les había dejado claro a todos que no quería ser molestada.

Ella levantándose rápido de la cama vistiéndose como un veloz rayo pues como cosa rara estaba vestida con un camisón convencida a salir de su habitación una Annie vestida totalmente de negro estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación de Candy a punto de abrirla.

Annie-dijo Candy

Hola-dijo Paty-que bien que hayas despertado-dijo Annie feliz

Porque estas de negro-dijo Candy

Candy no recuerdas lo que te pasó-dijo Archie

Que?! Acaso?, Albert-dijo ella corriendo hasta la habitación de su amado Albert al entrar encontró una cama perfectamente tendida con algunos cables sobre la cómoda, mismos que ella recordaba que estaban en el cuerpo de Albert, ella comenzó a llorar encima de las sábanas.

Candy que tienes-dijo una voz masculina tras ella

Albert, porque te fuiste-dijo Candy

Candy pero no me he ido-dijo Albert

Albert, como que no si estabas acostado aquí, inconsciente anoche-dijo Candy

No-dijo Albert

Como que no-dijo Candy ya volteando la vista viéndolo ahí aunque aun un poco pálido pero bien y sobretodo vivo.

Candy porque lloras linda, recuerda que eres más linda cuando ries que cuando lloras-dijo Albert

Albert Andley porque me haces esto-dijo Candy abrazando

Porque de que preciosa-dijo Albert

No me hagas esto sabes que te amo, pero como si ayer estabas mal y hoy… Albert que pasó-dijo Candy

Candy como se ve que no recuerdas nada-dijo Albert

Que pasó dímelo-dijo Candy

Candy dame un abrazo quieres?-dijo Albert

Si-dijo Candy abrazandolo fuertemente para luego besarse fugazmente-Albert-dijo ella interrogante

Candy, estabas acostada aquí conmigo hace cinco días, te quedaste a dormir pero quien sabe que hacías y saliste del mi habitacion ibas caminando según Archie ibas llorando el estaba despierto pues había ido por un vaso de agua, Candy tu te caíste de las escaleras hace cinco días, Archie lo vió todo y te levanto y llevó hasta tu recamara, tenías una herida en la cabeza cosa que asustó mucho a Archie pues sangraba un poco, además de que tenías raspones en tus brazos, y algunos en tus piernas, pero ni una fractura, quedaste tendida en el descanso de las escaleras y Archie te ayudó, Candy hiciste sufrir mucho a George debes pedirle una disculpa y sobretodo a mí por la mañana pues yo desperté a la mañana siguiente y me dijeron que estabas inconsciente en tu cama, así que hace dos días logré ir a verte pero el médico dijo que estabas fuera de peligro-dijo Albert

Todo eso pasó-dijo Candy palpándose la cabeza logrando sentir un punto sensible en ella haciendo una mueca de dolor

Si, de hecho iba a tu habitacion, a relevar a George-dijo Albert

A George-dijo Candy

Si estaba sentado en una silla Candy acaso no lo viste-dijo Albert

No-dijo Candy sonrojándose que suerte tenía se había cambiado en el baño

William, William Candy no está –entraba un hombre muy preocupado con ojeras a la habitacion de Albert

Tranquilo George-dijo Albert

Señorita Candy-dijo el hombre corriendo a abrazarla, a pesar de ser un hombre muy serio, había aprendido a querer mucho a esa pequeña pecosa podría decir que hasta cierto tiempo llegó a enamorarse de ella pero luego ese enamoramiento se convirtió en ilusión con el pasó del tiempo pues había llegado a la conclusión de que era por el parecido tanto físico como psicológico con su Rosemary

George-dijo Candy abrazandolo de igual forma

Que bueno que está bien, no sabe el susto que me pegó, usted me prometió que no iba hacer más travesuras-dijo George regañándola como si fuera una niña pequeña

Lo siento George es que de verdad te digo no recuerdo lo que pasó-dijo Candy correspondiendo el cálido abrazo de George

Candy caíste por las escaleras, el señor Archie y yo la vimos caer nos asustamos porque bajo su cabeza tenía un charco de sangre-dijo George

Lo siento, no recuerdo-dijo Candy

Lo bueno es que esta bien y de nuevo despierta-dijo George

Candy-dijo Archie corriendo a abrazarla

Archie-dijo Candy con los dos brazos apresados junto a su cuerpo por los brazos de Archie

Candy estas viva, pensé que no ibas a pasar la noche-dijo Archie

Si como crees, soy muy fuerte-dijo Candy haciendo una mueca

Candy nos dejaste tan preocupados sobre todo a Paty-dijo Archie

Porque-dijo Candy

Porque si ella se preocupó mucho se puso mal, Terry está discutiendo con ella porque no quiere ir a hacerse unos análisis-dijo Archie

Hay Paty de seguro ella sabe que es lo que tiene-dijo Albert-no la obliguen

Pero si ella se desmayó tío de la nada-dijo Archie

Dejala, ella sabe porque-dijo Albert

Esperen, esperen, esperen un momento, porque todos están vestidos de negro-dijo Candy

Pues porque, vamos a un funeral por eso-dijo George

Porque, de quien, y quien murió-dijo Candy

Candy, tranquila Candy, la señora Marlow, ella falleció le dio gripe Española, el señor Hathaway y su esposa se responsabilizan por el momento de su funeral pues Terry está pagando todo, se siente un poco culpable porque dice que nosotros con tu ayuda bien la pudimos haber curado-dijo Albert

Pero si tu no puedes salir-dijo Candy

Candy llevó 1 semana encerrado en está mansión aparte del tiempo que estuve enfermo no crees que ya puedo-dijo Albert

Si claro, tienes razón-dijo Candy

Espérenme un momento solo me ducho un poco y me visto voy con ustedes-dijo Candy

Bien como digas-dijo Albert

En menos de diez minutos Candy estaba lista y con su traje negro, ellos bajaron y la señora Elroy junto con Annie, Eleonor y Richard Jr, y el duque los esperaban allá.

La señora Elroy abrazó a Candy como si la vida se le fuera en ello, era bueno que ella estuviera bien, en ese momento escucharon que algo cayó de vidrio en la cocina, la señora Elroy se dirigió para allá junto con Albert y Candy cuando escucharon una acalorada discusión en el comedor.

Pero Terry escúchame!-demandaba Paty

Ve hacerte esos malditos análisis-dijo Terry

No-dijo Paty

Pero y si estas enferma-dijo Terry

No estoy enferma escúchame-dijo Paty

Paty pero es necesario-dijo Terry

No Terry-dijo Paty

Pero y si estas enferma, o tienes algo más grave, Paty te quiero y no quiero que por ningún motivo te mueras-dijo Terry entre asustado y furioso

Ya paren-dijo Albert

Albert-dijo Candy

No te metas William-dijo Elroy

Escúchala Terry-dijo Albert

Pero si no quiere es una necia-dijo Terry

Terry escuchala-dijo Albert

Bien, que-dijo Terry

Terry no es una maldita enfermedad lo que tengo, cuando estabas enfermo fui a hacerme unos análisis y me dieron una gran noticia, pero no se si decirte porque no se como lo vas a tomar, como lo van a tomar tus padres y los míos-dijo Paty

No me importa, si es importante dímelo-dijo Terry

Terry recuerdas que…. Bueno no importa ya…. Terry vas a ser papá, estoy embarazada-dijo Paty

Paty-dijo Candy sorprendida, feliz una mezcla de emociones estaban en ella

Por fin-dijo Albert

Tu lo sabías-dijo Elroy a Albert

Terry solo se quedó estático, parado frente a Paty, sin ningun movimiento, su cerebro aun no procesaba la noticia, eso era, esperaba algo peor, quizá que iba a morir, o que estaba enferma del corazón, o que tuviera algo… algo que la matara, pero no… solo iban a tener un hijo, pero no es solo, sino que era con la mujer que amaba, era con Paty su amada Paty aquella con la que nunca pensó tener una relación ni amistosa-es…. Enserio-dijo Terry

Si Terry perdóname yo… no se como pasó, bueno si se, sabemos pero Terry estas bien-dijo Paty

Voy a ser papa!-gritó Terry a todo pulmón asustando a los demás que estaban en el recibidor

Terry-dijo Candy reaccionando por fin

Voy a ser papá-dijo Terry saliendo de la habitación como rayo, yendo a abrazar a su madre y a su padre, a su pequeño hijo y dándole tres besos a Archie quien se quedó congelado por esa repentina muestra de afecto?, le recordó a algo que había hecho su hermano hace tiempo con el mismo Terry en Escocia cuando le presento su avión pero ahora había sido el quien las había pagado, cuando estuviera con su hermano se las pagaría se decía así mismo soportando las burlas de los Grandchester y de Annie quien se reía de su rostro desfigurado.

Hay Terry-dijo Albert

Felicidades amiga-dijo Candy

Candy gracias, pero como crees que lo tomó-dijo Paty

Creo que bien-dijo Candy

Segura pero si salió corriendo-dijo Paty

Ahora verás que regresa-dijo Candy

Paty ves te dije que debías decírselo Antes-dijo Albert

Si lo sé, tenías razón-dijo Paty

Lo ves Paty-dijo Albert

Felicidades Patricia-dijo Elroy

Señora muchas gracias-dijo Paty

Paty te amo-dijo Terry regresando al comedor veloz como un rayo.

Pero que pasó porque no entendimos nada-dijo Richard entrando con su nieto, esposa, Archie serio intentando quitarse los dientes y Annie muriendo de la risa

Mamá voy a ser papá-dijo Terry

Pero si ya eres papá-dijo Richard

Mi Paty está embarazada-dijo Terry abrazándola y besándola dulcemente

Terry-dijo Richard

Si-dijo Terry

Como pudiste-dijo Richard

Hay papá no seas arcaíco, tu no te casaste con mi mamá y mírame-dijo Terry

Eso es diferente-dijo Richard

Si aja,-dijo Terry

Felicidades hijo, Paty-dijo Eleonor

Pero Eleonor-dijo Richard

Dios felicitalos-dijo Eleonor

Está bien, felicidades-dijo Richard

Hijo vas a tener un hermanito-dijo Terry

Mmmm eso que es?-dijo Richard Jr

Es un niño con el que podrás jugar-dijo Terry

No, yo quiero jugar con un niño-dijo Richard

Porque no-dijo Paty

Porque yo quiero cuidar a una niña, porque las niñas son más débiles verdad-dijo Richard

Si hijo-dijo Terry

Menos mi tía Candy-dijo el niño

Candy volteo a ver a Terry- yo no dije nada-dijo Terry

Papi recuerdas, recueldad que me dijiste que mi tía Candy subía árboles y parecía mono, y que…. Era una niña Tarzan-dijo Richard

Terry!-dijo Candy

Lo siento yo… no se en donde lo aprendió-dijo Terry

Si papi tu me lo dijiste-dijo Richard

Terry que inmaduro de tu parte-dijo Eleonor

Lo siento es que Candy es Tarzan pecoso-dijo Terry

Terry-dijo Candy

Mami Paty-dijo Richard, no era la primera vez que le decía así pero… ella se asombró porque era la primera vez que lo decía frente a todos.

Si-dijo Paty

Yo siempre voy a ser tu príncipe verdad-dijo Richard

Si mi amor, siempre lo vas a ser-dijo Paty

Y la niña, mi hermana… si mi hermana ella va a ser tu princesa-dijo Richard

Si, pero aun no sabemos si es niño o niña-dijo Paty

Yo se que va a ser niña, pero mami prométeme que nos vas a querer mucho a los dos aunque yo no sea tu hijo-dijo Richard dejando a todos con un nudo en la garganta como sabía que no era su hijo, nadie le había dicho eso.

Como? Quien te dijo eso-dijo Terry

La señora rubía-dijo Richard

Tu tía o tu abuela-dijo Terry pensando en otra mujer rubia, claro… la señora Marlow

Ninguna, una señora en mis sueños, una señora mala, es bonita, pelo es mala-dijo Richard

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que el niño de casi dos años decía

Ella me dijo que ela mi mamá-dijo Richard

No mi niño yo soy tu mamá, no le pongas atención, tu eres mi príncipe y el bebé que viene sea príncipe o princesa a los dos los voy a querer mucho, no tengas duda yo soy tu mamá-dijo Paty

Gracias mami lo sabía, tu eres mi mamá y no esa señora, te quiero-dijo Richard abrazando a Paty con fuerza y esas pequeñas manitas dejando a los demás sorprendidos por la reacción de Paty.

Señores perdonen pero no podremos ir con la señora Marlow-dijo Terry

Porque-dijo Candy

Nosotros tres no, por favor vayan ustedes e invéntense algo, por favor-dijo Terry

Como digas-dijo Albert

Vamos nosotros-dijo Eleonor

Entonces los demás salieron con rumbo al funeral de marlow mientras que Terry y Paty se quedaron con Richard, ellos jugaron un rato con el pero luego le dio sueño y fue a dormir dejando a Terry y a Paty solos.

Yo creo que también voy a descansar-dijo Paty

Paty –dijo Terry atrayéndola hacia el besándola intensamente

Y eso porque-dijo Paty

Porque te amo eres una gran mujer-dijo Terry

Soy una egoísta-dijo Paty comenzando a llorar, se había guardado las lágrimas desde que Richard había hablado.

Porque Paty?-dijo Terry

Terry esa tonta de Susana aparece hasta en los sueños de Richard para hacernos la vida imposible, para confundir al niño, no ve que es su hijo, Terry tengo miedo que el niño se valla de mi lado por culpa de esos sueños, primero tenía miedo por la señora Marlow pero ahora que ya no está porque se aparece Terry, ella no debe hacer eso, mi niño diciendo que no soy su mamá-dijo Paty con lágrimas en los ojos

Paty por eso te amo, porque tuviste la oportunidad de rechazar a mi hijo como tuyo no lo hiciste y le afirmaste que eras y serás su madre, te amo Paty por eso, te amo, te dije que me iba a enamorar un día de una chica que primero pusiera a mi hijo en lugar de a mí, y eso has hecho, Paty eres una gran persona-dijo Terry

Pero es que me llena de rabia que pase esto, que confundan al niño, Terry solo tiene dos años casi, el aun no comprende eso, me da miedo que pase el momento en el que le tengamos que decir que su madre es una mala mujer, que trató de matar a Candy y que también a Albert que la secuestró y lo intentó matar a él también-dijo Paty

Tranquila Paty, eso va a pasar cuando sea el momento, de lo contrario no se va a enterar Paty no le hagas esto a mi hijo, yo se que tu lo quieres mucho, y no eres egoísta, sino que en el fondo lo proteges-dijo Terry

Gracias Terry, por darme un niño que me quiera, amor que tanto necesitaba, porque todo ha sido soledad para mí de no ser por mi abuela hubiera estado sola toda mi vida mis padres nunca estaban, estaba sola en el colegio y luego llegó Candy y sus primos, Annie después y por fin me sentí querida luego Stear y el se fue, me sentí sola, regresé a Florida y luego de tanto entraste tu a mi vida, y con un pequeño Richard, Terry te amo, gracias a ti de nuevo no estoy sola, gracias a los Andley también no estoy sola de nuevo, te amo Terry.

Yo también te amo-dijo Terry

Continuara….

* * *

 **gracias a todas por seguir mis historias pacientemente, un nuevo capitulo de está historia trágica (mentiras ni es tan trágica) les cuento que mi sentido del humor volvió y que la escritura me está ayudando mucho, gracias a todas por sus muestras que cariño y solidaridad, las quiero mucho y por eso estoy escribiendo. perdonen si no lo hago muy bien pero... hasta ahora me vuelve la inspiración.**

 **hasta pronto!, nos seguimos leyendo bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Contra Viento y Marea**

 **Capitulo 19**

Mientras, los Andley regresaban del funeral de la señora Marlow exhaustos pues muchos llegaban con ellos por ser una familia acaudalada a preguntar como conocían a la señora Marlow, y uno que otro malicioso que se enteró del problema entre Candy y Susana preguntó el porque de que los Andley se presentaran ahí siendo la hija de la fallecida la que trato de asesinar a la heredera Candice Andley.

Cuando Candy y Albert hubieron regresado del funeral ellos fueron a la sala de estar para tomar un poco de té, estando los dos solos recostados sobre uno de los sillones que daban vista al jardín, veían a la ventana, como inusualmente en esa época, la lluvia caía y golpeaba débilmente la ventana de la sala como estaban en silencio se lograba escuchar el incesante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sin embargo Candy estaba enojada, frustrada y en parte triste, ella comenzó a sentir un poco de frío y se acurrucó un poco más en el pecho de Albert

Tienes frío princesa-dijo Albert

Si un poco-dijo Candy

En ese momento una gota calló en la mano de Albert-parece que llueve también aquí dentro-dijo Albert

Mm-dijo Candy

Candy, dime puedo hacer que esa gotera se tape-dijo Albert

Albert-dijo Candy limpiándose dos lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla

Mi amor porque lloras?-dijo Albert

Albert no te da coraje-dijo Candy

Si mi amor si me da mucho –dijo Albert

Sabes que de que hablo-dijo Candy

Si lo sé, no… supe como reaccionar cuando me enteré me frustre tanto-dijo Albert

De verdad hablamos de lo mismo-dijo Candy

Si del bebé de Paty y Terry-dijo Albert

Entonces si hablamos de lo mismo-dijo Candy

Sabes mi amor, nadie lo sabe pero luego de sacar a Paty de ahí tuve que aguantarme las ganas de llorar porque ya iba a mi trabajo, en mi oficina pedí que nadie me molestara, me sentía mal-dijo Albert

Albert de verdad que estaba callada hoy aguantándome las ganas de llorar-dijo Candy

Mi amor es difícil-dijo Albert

Si es muy difícil el solo hecho de saber que bien pudimos haber tenido un niño aquí con nosotros en este momento –dijo Candy

Si, tienes razón, pero las cosas pasan por algo, Candy que no te alegras por Paty?-dijo Albert

Si pero… imagina a nuestro bebé, aquí con nosotros así solo yo teniéndolo en mis brazos celebrando la noticia de Paty-dijo Candy

Mi amor, ya no te hagas más daño, como te digo las cosas siempre pasan por algo, quizá aun somos muy jóvenes para ser padres, o como te dije era una prueba para ver si nuestro amor sobreviviría o no-dijo Albert

Pero porque un prueba tan cruel como esa-dijo Candy

No lo sé, a mi me dolió mucho verte en cama y luego sufriendo lo mucho que lloramos ese día-dijo Albert

Mi amor y si jamás puedo tener hijos de nuevo-dijo Candy

No lo creo, el médico me dijo que en unos dos meses vas a poder volver a embarazarte-dijo Albert

Mi amor, dime una cosa sigues enojado conmigo-dijo Candy

Enojado y porque?-dijo Albert

Por perder a nuestro hijo-dijo Candy

No, mi amor jamás me enojé, te amo y no quiero que sufras por favor, se que es muy doloroso perder a un ser que estuvo creciendo por meses en tu vientre-dijo Albert

Si es doloroso-dijo Candy

Mmm pero sabes mi amor lo podemos arreglar-dijo Albert

Como?-dijo Candy

Como dices?, Candy cuando nos casemos podemos volver a tener un bebé tuyo y mío –dijo Albert

Albert-dijo Candy sonrojándose

Enserio lo digo mi amor, podemos volver a hacer lo mismo para tener otro bebé-dijo Albert

Tienes razón Albert podemos volver a tener otro bebe-dijo Candy

Mientras que en Chicago Henry no mejoraba para nada el estaba deprimido estaba triste por haber perdida tanto de su bebé aunque sabía que no era de él, pero ya desde que estaba en el vientre de Candy le había tomado cariño al bebé y se sentía culpable pues le causó un gran dolor tanto a Albert como a Candy, el aun no podía no concebía olvidarla pero… y si tan solo pudiera al menos conseguir su perdón pues aun sentía que el había tenido la culpa de que Candy perdiera a su bebé y quizá algo más.

Ahora que su padre el doctor Leonard había sido transferido a Escocia para tratar a los heridos de guerra se sentía mucho mejor en esas extensas áreas verdes con bosques, lagos, ríos, animales y mucha gente amable que les había dado un cálido recibimiento a tan lindo lugar

En que piensas hijo-dijo el doctor Leonard

En que más padre?-dijo Henry con un suspiro

De nuevo en esa muchachita-dijo el doctor Leonard

Es una mujer, la más hermosa del mundo-dijo Henry

Hijo yo no quiero que sufras más de lo que has sufrido, déjala ya por la paz-dijo el doctor

No puedo papá por eso acepté venir a Escocia para olvidarme de ella pero entre más conozco Escocia la recuerdo aún más-dijo el cambiando de posición al sentarse

Hijo te has recuperado más rápido luego de que llegaramos a Esocia-dijo el doctor Leonard

Es porque todo me recuerda a ella y me da más fuerza para vivir.

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

Contra Viento y Marea

Capitulo 20

Luego de haber estado por un rato sentados los dos pensando en lo que hubiera sido si su bebé no hubiera muerto, quizá fueran felices, pero acaso no lo eran, acaso no estaban bien aunque sea los dos, entonces… estaban seguros que ese bebé hubiese sido importante en su vida si tan solo estuviera vivo, pero al no ser así quizá ellos deberían de seguir con sus vidas y con sus planes de boda, más adelante Dios les daría la bendición de ser padres.

Las fiestas decembrinas pasaron pronto pues ya el invierno estaba en pleno auge en la ciudad de New York, en donde las pasarían por ultima vez pues los Andley regresarían a su mansión en Chicago luego del año nuevo para poder regresar a chicago pues la boda de Annie y Archie estaba en puerta para Febrero pues la habían corrido casi un mes luego de todos los incidentes mientras que Paty y Terry se casarían en enero en una reunión intima pues luego de que descubrieran que Paty estaba embarazada no querían que el escrutinio público dañara su reputación como la futura señora y duquesa de Grandchester además la reputación de que Terry era una persona reservada con su vida sentimental ayudaba.

Por fin pasaron felizmente las dos bodas, la de Terry y Paty y la Archie y Annie está tomándose como la boda del año, sin embargo en lugar de ser algo bueno para Candy la perjudicó pues sin la ayuda de Archie en el corporativo Andley solamente con George y Albert a cargo era muy difícil trabajar, pues a Albert le tocaba viajar demasiado en el interior del País aunado a esto le tocaba viajar a Escocia e Inglaterra para vigilar sus negocios en Europa y verificar su puesto en el parlamento tanto Inglés como Escocés, mientras que Candy tenía demasiado trabajo en el hospital con heridos de guerra que aun regresaban del frente y con las rehabilitaciones, aunado a que la única persona que podía rehabilitar a personas con heridas de guerra y amputaciones era el doctor Leonard pero según muchos había presentado su renuncia un día y no había regresado jamás, por lo tanto a los doctores y enfermeras que eran jóvenes se les capacitaba.

Fueron casi seis meses de arduo trabajo por parte de Candy y Albert cada uno en su trabajo y habían vuelto al principio mientras uno entraba el otro salía, mientras uno regresaba de un viaje el otro viajaba a esa hora, no había coordinación en sus horarios, por lo tanto no podían verse ni hablarse lo que había hecho que flaquearan un poco en su relación, mientras que Archie y Annie, regresaban de su luna de miel y Paty y Terry en Esocica estaban disfrutando de los ya avanzados siete meses de embarazo de Paty junto a Eleonor y a los dos Richard, al fin llegó el día en el que Albert y Candy podrían pasar tiempo juntos pues luego de que hubiesen anunciado su compromiso no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar.

Candy-dijo Albert que estaba junto a su prometida en un bello restaurante cenando a la luz de la luna

Si-dijo ella que estaba embelesada viendo el cielo

Candy tengo que decirte algo-dijo Albert serio

Que pasa?, es algo malo-dijo Candy

No, lo que pasa es que… bueno yo…-dijo Albert

Que pasa ya dilo –dijo Candy

Candy me necesitan en Escocia por lo menos tres meses debo resolver unos asuntos-dijo Albert

Que?! Tres meses-dijo Candy

Si, yo no quiero ir pero alguien amenaza con el patrimonio de mi familia y de los trabajadores que cuidan nuestras villas en Escocia y la distribuidora de Whisky no está siendo productiva últimamente pues la mayoría de trabajadores se enlistaron en guerra y algunos murieron y pues… otros quedaron incapacitados para trabajar así que se les líquido eso sí con una buena suma de dinero-dijo Albert

Está bien entiendo-dijo Candy

Y Candy eso no es todo-dijo Albert

Entonces-dijo Candy

Debo ir también maso menos como quince días a Paris, Francia para arreglar los negocios que tiene Archie con algunas personas pues ellos están dispuestos en colocar una boutique femenina de novia con ajuares del más famoso diseñador de Francia, en Chicago de la cual Annie y tu se harán cargo-dijo Albert

Que? Yo también-dijo Candy

Si, Archie no te dijo nada-dijo Albert

No-dijo Candy sorprendida

Entonces dime quieres trabajar ahí-dijo Albert

Está bien pero si me dejas ser voluntaria algunas veces en el hospital Albert-dijo Candy

Claro Candy, sabes que no te quitaría eso-dijo Albert

Bien –dijo Tristemente Candy

Que pasa princesa-dijo Albert

Lo que pasa es que no te voy a ver casi 4 meses-dijo Candy

Es cierto pero… ve el lado positivo luego de esos cuatro meses estaremos todos viviendo ahí un mes pues en Escocia se va a realizar nuestra boda princesa-dijo Albert

Enserio osea que nos casaremos en Escocia!-dijo Candy muy feliz

Si-dijo Albert

Uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, las vacaciones en Escocia con Annie, Paty, Terry, Archie y…-dijo Candy

Que pasa-dijo Albert

Nada es solo que bueno fue unos de los mejores momentos con Stear y pues me siento mal de que el no vea que nos casaremos-dijo Candy

No te preocupes Candy-dijo Albert- de seguro está feliz de que nos casemos y que siempre lo tengamos en nuestros corazones donde quiera que se encuentre-dijo Albert

Está bien Albert ya dejémonos de cosas malas y malos pensamientos mejor vamos a disfrutar de la cena y nuestra compañía-dijo Candy

Tienes razón-dijo Albert

Al llegar a la mansión ambos con algunas copas encima entraron a la habitacion de Candy y sin darse cuenta estaban en una sesión apasionada de besos y caricias atrevidas.

Candy-dijo Albert

Sigue Albert-dijo Candy

No Candy, no de nuevo borrachos, la primera vez estuvimos borrachos-dijo Albert

Si lo sé creo que debemos parar alguien nos va a escuchar-dijo Candy

Candy perdoname es solo que quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos cuando te ame-dijo Albert

Si Albert yo también ahora sal de aquí-dijo Candy

Si ya voy-dijo Albert

Mientras que al siguiente día por la tarde Albert y George salían de Chicago para ir a Francia y luego a Escocia en donde se quedaría hasta casarse.

Al regresar a Candy la esperaban la señora Elroy, Annie y Archie.

Candy que haces corre y empaca tus cosas-dijo Annie

Porque?-dijo Candy

Que no sabes o no has puesto atención-dijo Annie

En que?-dijo Candy

Candice vamos a Francia debemos ir por tu ajuar de novia y luego debemos ir a Escocia y a ver invitaciones y algunas cosas más iglesias en Escocia y al consejo entrenarte en etiqueta para que seas una digna matriarca Candy crees que esto es fácil–dijo Elroy

No señora es solo que me sorprende-dijo Candy

Entonces-dijo Annie

Muévete niña que no tienes todo el día además no empaques mucho que en Francia compraremos ropa para que seas una chica digna de ser la futura matriarca Andley-dijo Elroy

Si señora-dijo Candy corriendo escaleras arriba pues estaba feliz después de todo vería a Albert

El viaje fue largo tardaron casi tres semanas en llegar a Francia al bajar Candy no podía creer que estaba en el suelo del país en donde su querido primo Stear había perdido la vida. Los Andley llegaron a un hotel en donde estaban hospedados era el gran Hipark Residence Marseille el hotel de 5 estrellas en donde siempre se hospedaban los entrar se encontraron con Albert quien estaba en la planta alta del loby el cual al ver a Candy bajó corriendo y llegó a abrazar a Candy

Candy princesa que haces aquí-dijo Albert

Tu tía quiere que veamos las cosas para la boda aquí mi amor-dijo Candy

Que bien así te tendré más cerca-dijo Albert

Si tienes razón-dijo Candy

Luego se separaron y Albert saludó a los demás lo mismo hizo George luego de ver que Albert abrazaba a Candy y hasta la había levantado en brazos-bien será mejor que descansen-dijo Albert

Al siguiente día muy temprano salieron la señora Elroy, Candy y Annie a ver las invitaciones para la boda que eran en un tono vintage pues como se celebrarían en Escocia, luego de verlas y escogerlas salieron de ahí y compraron algunos vestidos para Candy, al siguiente día salieron a buscar ropa de invierno para ellas, luego comieron y regresaron hasta el día en el que Archie estuvo libre Archie pues les había pedido a las damas que el iría con Candy a ver su vestido de novia, pero las damas no se habían quedado con la duda y habían ido a algunas boutiques a probarse unos vestidos de novia hasta que entró en una y vió el vestido que estaba en el aparador a sus ojos pareció hermoso y el perfecto para caminar hacia el altar con Albert, para las otras dos damas era un vestido con muy buen gusto así que entraron y preguntaron por dicho vestido.

Perdon señorita quisiéramos que ella se pruebe este vestido-dijo Elroy

Lo siento esté vestido ya está apartado-dijo la dama

Pero… entonces porque está en el aparador-dijo Annie

Porque fue solicitud de la persona que lo compró pero hasta este día la persona para la que lo compró no ha venido y la estamos esperando pues alguien ya dio razón de ella-dijo la dama

Pero pueden confeccionar algo igual les pagaremos lo que cueste y el doble-dijo Elroy

No señora ese diseño es único jamás lo va a encontrar en otro lugar, un hombre lo trajo un día pagó por confección y luego se fue solo nos dejó un sobre para la señorita y su hermano, y nos recomendó que jamás confeccionaramos uno igual, muchas damas han venido pero no han sido las afortunadas de ser la dueña de ese vestido

Bueno muchas gracias señora-dijo Candy

No hay de que señorita-dijo la dama

Al llegar al hotel estaban algo inconformes pero no podían comentar que habían visto un vestido pues Archie se enojaría. Al siguiente día Albert dio el día libre a Archie para que fuera con su prometida por su vestido pues él era el Elegante además tenía un encargo.

Candy no me vas mentir has ido a ver vestidos con mi tía y con Annie-dijo Archie

Si bueno como lo sabes-dijo Candy

Las conozco-dijo Archie

Si bueno era pedido de la tía-dijo Candy

Y te ha gustado alguno-dijo Archie

Si de hecho es ese que está en aquel aparador-dijo Candy

Archie sonrio abiertamente-Candy vamos-dijo él

Señorita un gusto verle-dijo la dama

Archie pero ese vestido ya esta apartado-dijo Candy

Señor Cornwall es ella –dijo la dama

Si es ella-dijo Archie

Ok señorita es su día de suerte-dijo la dama desmontando el maniquí que tenía el vestido que le había gustado

Pero…-dijo Candy

Pruébatelo-dijo Archie

Si Archie-dijo Candy

La ayudo señorita-dijo la dama

Gracias-dijo Archie

Mientras que Archie esperaba afuera, Candy se probaba ese vestido, se sorprendió al ver que le quedaba perfecto como si hubiera sido hecho para ella-Candy como vas?-dijo Archie

Mira Archie-dijo Candy saliendo al verla el se paró de su asiento estaba hermosa, era un vestido blanco con apliques de encaje en crema y blanco hueso en la falda formando rosas mientras que el corsé tenía pequeños apliques de diamantes con un escote te corazón y mangas de encaje tres cuartos.-te ves hermosa gatita-dijo Archie

Archie!?-dijo Candy

Si lo sé-dijo Archie

Señorita joven el hombre que compró este vestido se llama Allistear Cornwall supongo que usted señor debe ser Archievald y usted Candice Andley, el me dejó dos sobres para ustedes, supongo que el señor debe de estar enterado-dijo la dama

Este vestido lo compró Stear-dijo Candy

Si Candy este vestido lo pidió mi hermano para ti-dijo Archie

Deme el sobre-dijo Candy-es una carta-dijo Candy abriendo el desgastado sobre

Si Candy-dijo Archie

Señor este es para usted-dijo la dama

Paris, Francia, noviembre de 1917

Querida Candice Andley

Candy quizá te sorprenda que te escriba por un medio tan ilógico, es bueno saludarte nosé en que fecha pero es bueno, Candy espero te guste ese vestido que mandé a confeccionar especialmente para ti, pues la verdad lo diseñe hace algunos años pensando en ti y que tu serías mi esposa, no te asustes ahora amo a Paty, no juego con sus sentimientos.

Seré breve, algo me dice que no voy a regresar de esta cruda guerra no creo que terminé ya pero se que no te casaras hasta que termine, Candy, Terry me ha enviado una carta y dijo que terminaron, lo regañe te lo aseguro pero… eso refuerza mi teoría de que te casaras con Albert pues el te ama, se que es con el con quien serás feliz, me ha prometido que luchará por ti aunque no recuerde nada de su pasado.

Candy preciosa se que lloras pero no lo hagas como dijo Anthony "ERES MÁS LINDA CUANDO RÍES QUE CUANDO LLORAS" por lo tanto te envió mis cariños se feliz Candy, como te lo dije ese día en el tren se feliz, Albert te hará feliz no dejes que nada ni nadie lo impida Candy, no más, yo te ayudare desde donde quiera que estes.

Con amor siempre tuyo, Allistear Cornwall Andley.

 **Paris Francia, noviembre de 1917**

 **Hermanito Archie.**

 **Hay hermano, que difícil es escribir esto, se que estas con Candy cuando ahora que va a pasar su vida con Albert, se que has de estar destrozado porque tu al igual que yo la amas, pero debes entender que aveces es mejor no fijarse y apoyarla, siempre hemos dicho que lo que nos gusta es su sonrisa.**

 **Gracias por cumplir este loco deseo mío de darle algo a Candy para su boda, me temo que ya para ese momento no estaré vivo pues algo me lo dice, sin embargo siempre se que puedo contar contigo, espero que estes cuidando de Annie, Candy y de Paty y también de Albert y que ayudes a esos dos siempre con su relación hablo de Candy y Albert.**

 **Hazme el favor de darle un puñetazo a Terry de mi parte, dile primero que es de mi parte a escondidas de Candy eso sí porque no quiero que se enoje, además de que lo regañes porque estoy seguro que Candy sufrió demasiado en su separación.**

 **Te preguntaras como lo sé , pues Terry me mandó una carta, a pesar de… se comunica conmigo, el me cuenta algunas cosas y yo también le cuento, hermano no sufras sin mi debes ser fuerte y ten la certeza que te estaré cuidando desde el cielo.**

 **Con amor tu hermano mayor Allistear Cornwall Andley, Stear.**


	21. Chapter 21

Contra Viento y Marea

Capítulo 21

 **Las rosas mueren en invierno pero renacen en primavera, las personas mueren pero renacen en el corazón de quien lo ama.**

La vendedora de la Boutique no sabía que hacer pues Candy había entrado al vestidor a quitarse el vestido pero ahí se quedó nadie la hizo salir después y ella necesitaba ese probador para sus demás clientes, Archie al leer la carta se había quedado mudo con la cabeza baja.

Lo que la vendedora no sabía era que ese joven tan amable que había conocido años antes había fallecido en la Gran Guerra, y que ese joven ahí sentado y la chica en el vestidor aun sufrían su perdida irreparable, pero una cosa era segura ella se había dado cuenta que la chica y el joven ahí presentes estaban tristes y sufrían pues el joven no levantaba el rostro y los sollozos de la chica se escuchaban quedamente. Pasado ya algún tiempo, el joven levantó el rostro al mismo tiempo en el que la chica salía del vestidor con los ojos un poco húmedos y un papel empapado en las manos.

Cuánto vale ese vestido-dijo Archie tristemente

Nada señor-dijo la vendedora

Pero…-dijo Candy

Enserio que un joven de gafas vino un día aquí dijo que pertenecía a una familia adinerada y que quería confeccionar un vestido igual a este dibujo-dijo la dama mostrándoles dos imágenes en papel como borradores a Candy y a Archie que parecían sorprendidos

Es igual al vestido-dijo Candy

Si-dijo la dama-el pidió que se hiciera igual sin correcciones que fuera lo más hermoso y perfecto posible-dijo la dama

Nos puede dar esos dibujos-dijo Archie

Si claro, de todos modos no confeccionaremos otro igual-dijo la dama

Está bien gracias-dijeron Archie y Candy

Nos podemos llevar el vestido-dijo Candy

Si claro aca lo tiene-dijo la dama con una caja en donde iba el hermoso vestido que Stear había imaginado

Gracias fue un gusto haber venido aca-dijo Candy

Si un gusto atenderles y mando mis saludos al joven de gafas-dijo la dama

Ah… si claro-dijeron

Mientras, metieron el vestido al vehículo y se fueron rumbo al hotel sin decir ninguna palabra iban en un silencio un tanto incomodo pues necesitaban liberarse agusto en su habitacion. Al llegar los dos con los ojos llorosos dijeron al ballete del hotel que estacionara el auto el sacó la caja y un hombre le ayudo con ella, en el loby estaban Annie, Elroy y Albert esperando por ellos para ir a comer cuando vieron que los dos aun venían con dos papeles en la mano uno cada uno y cabizbajos

Candy, Archie los … que pasa?-dijo Elroy

Yo quisiera ir a descansar a mi habitacion-dijo Candy

Pero queríamos cenar con ustedes-dijo Elroy

De hecho los estábamos esperando mi amor a que vinieran-dijo Albert a Candy

Archie que tienes-dijo Annie

Lo siento no quiero debo ir a descansar-dijo Candy subiendo las escaleras como un rayo esquivando a toda la gente con un Archie tras ella

Que acaba de pasar?-dijo Albert

Será que ellos-dijo Annie

No lo creo-dijo Elroy

Los tres habían pensado algo que no era pues la manera en la que Candy y Archie se fueron no era normal y como no vieron la caja del vestido hubo algo que no encajaba de porque estaban así, además del porque Archie había pedido explícitamente ser quien acompañara a Candy a buscar su vestido de novia.

Candy-dijo Achie entrado tras ella a su habitacion cerrando mientras Albert escuchaba en la pared de la habitacion contigua

No llores gatita-dijo Archie abrazando a Candy

Esque Archie-dijo Candy

Si lo sé, a mi también me remuerde la consciencia-dijo Archie

Consciencia?-pensaba Albert

Si, no se como pudimos dejar que esto pasara-dijo Candy

Candy, no llores eso se arregla, ponte ese vestido de novia, te vez bellísima con el-dijo Archie con la voz quebrada cosa que Albert había escuchado

Archie, entiendeme nose si voy a tener el valor de usar ese vestido de novia-dijo Candy

Lo duda?-pensó Albert

Pero si es bellísimo además, los dos sabemos que tarde o temprano te casarás con mi tío-dijo Archie

Si pero no, no quiero-dijo Candy-usar ese vestido me traería tristes recuerdos-dijo Candy

Tristes recuerdos?-pensaba Albert abriendo los ojos al doble

Pero debes hacerlo ahora descansa mañana pensaremos como explicar, porque salimos corriendo porque lo mas seguro es que ya sospechen-dijo Archie

Sospechen?, osea que…-pensaba Albert apretando los puños

Está bien Archie, por favor que no se enteren de lo que pasó, haríamos sufrir a muchos-dijo Candy

Si-dijo Archie

Mientras Archie salía de la habitacion de Candy, Albert pensaba en lo que habían dicho y miles de imágenes se habían formado en su cabeza, no podía ser ellos les habían estado viendo la cara todo ese tiempo.

Archie bajó al loby y no encontró a la tía Elroy ni a Annie, así que subió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa y en el camino se encontró a la tía Elroy.

Archie que pasó?-dijo Elroy

Nada, tía, se lo explico mañana vengo muy cansado y debo pensar muchas cosas-dijo Archie

Está bien hijo-dijo Elroy

Mientras en su habitación Annie estaba en el tocador colocándose el camisón y cepillándose el cabello-mi amor-dijo Archie

Archie que te pasó?-dijo Annie-que tienen dime por favor-dijo ella

Nada Annie-dijo Archie abrazándola y besándola dulcemente con una lágrima cayéndole

Que…-dijo Annie

Nada-dijo Archie entrando al tocador cerrando la puerta

Que habrá pasado lo mejor será preguntar mañana a Albert pensó Annie.

Continuara…


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola chicas aqui estoy con la segunda parte del capitulo anterior solo que ahora que revise un comentario me pareció que no subió completo hasta hace unos minutos me di cuenta aqui esta subi la segunda parte espero les guste gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios.**

 **Hasta pronto...**

* * *

 **Contra Viento y Marea**

 **Capitulo 22**

A la mañana siguiente Archie y Candy habían bajado a desayunar sorprendiéndose porque no había nadie en el restaurant solo ella y el, y eso que Annie no estaba en la cama cuando Archie se hubiese levantado.

Hay que aprovechar que no están y ponernos de acuerdo-dijo Archie

Ya nose si es prudente no decirles-dijo Candy

Pero Candy si tu dijiste-dijo Archie

Si pero… ellos son nuestras parejas además tienen derecho a saber, la tía también tiene derecho Archie-dijo Candy

Tienes razón debemos decirles pero que estén más calmados-dijo Archie

Debemos citarlos en la salita que se nos dio ahí les explicaremos-dijo Candy

Si está bien como desees-dijo Archie

Mientras en la habitación de la Tía Elroy Annie escuchaba por la pared todo lo que Albert platicaba con George desde su habitación pues siendo contiguas las habitaciones era fácil escuchar las conversaciones.

Esque no George-dijo Albert tomando ya el tercer vaso de Whiskey siendo aun las 9 de la mañana

Pero William quizá sea un mal entendido-dijo George

No lo creo ellos tienen algo que ver lo escuche George-dijo Albert

Pero William quizá lo malinterpretaron-dijo George

No, George, ella dijo que no sabía si iba a tener el valor de ponerse el vestido-dijo Albert

Pero quizá lo dijo por otra cosa-dijo George

No George, además dijeron que les remordía la consciencia, que como habían dejado que eso pasara-dijo Albert

No lo creo ustedes han sufrido demasiado para estar juntos porque lo hecharían a perder-dijo George

Si tienes razón pero… porque salieron así ayer-dijo Albert

William yo te digo que no pasó nada entre ellos, yo los ví entrando en muchas boutiques de novias cerca del parque-dijo George

Si pero y si se fueron a otro lugar-dijo Albert

Si pero… salían con cajas, hasta el ajuar de novia creo que compraron-dijo George

Ya lo vez, y si Archie lo vió, la vió a ella vestida así, no creo que se haya resisitido, George entiendeme, me muero de celos-dijo Albert

Ya William déjate de estupideces, deja ese vaso-dijo George arrebatándole el quinto vaso de Whiskey

No puedo solo eso me calma-dijo Albert

A calmarte voy a ir yo-dijo George llevándolo a rastras hasta el baño, hechandole agua fría aun con ropa

George! George! Está muy fría, detente, detente-gritaba Albert

Ahora, bañate, arréglate, perfumate, y cuando salgas todos vamos a hablar con ellos y les preguntamos que pasa yo voy a sitarlos a la salita entendido!-dijo George firmemente

Si claro-dijo Albert quien temblaba de Frío

A las 11:30 te espero alla y me haces favor de avisar a la señora Elroy y a la señora Cornwall entendido-dijo George

S…si-dijo Albert

Mientras en la otra habitacion no sabían si reir o llorar pero lo que si era cierto era que debían reunirse en la salita para hablar con ellos, mientras en el restaurante Candy y Archie comían tranquilos en silencio cada uno en sus cavilaciones cuando George apareció en el restaurant.

Señorita Candy, señor Cornwall-dijo George

George… mm como le va-dijo Candy secamente

Bien gracias les importaría venir conmigo –dijo George

No claro que no-dijo Archie levantándose de la mesa

Para nada, no tengo ni apetito-dijo Candy

Si como no?-dijo George

Como?-dijeron

Nada-dijo George

Mientras entonces ellos subieron las escaleras hasta la salita que se les había dado a los Andley por hospedarse ahí todos en habitaciones contiguas.

Que deseas George-dijo Archie

Quiero saber que pasó ayer-dijo el muy serio

Archie y Candy se miraron el uno al otro- George nosotros…-dijeron

No me digan que ustedes-dijo George

Que nosotros que…-dijeron

Que ustedes pues…-dijo George

No!, no para nada, nose porque… piensa eso-dijo Candy

George me ofendes, como puedes pensar eso yo… no como crees-dijo Archie

Uf!-dijo George

Que eso pensabas-dijeron los dos furiosos

No yo no pero sus parejas si-dijo George

Nos dimos a malos entendidos-dijo Archie

Si eso parece-dijo Candy

Debemos decirles porque?-dijo Archie

Si deben explicarnos-dijo George

Jajaj si también a ti George-dijo Candy

George nos haces favor de llamarlos mientras nosotros vamos por algunas cosas-dijeron

Si claro-dijo George

Vamos Candy traigamos las cartas-dijo Archie

Pero son muy personales-dijo Candy

Pero con que Paty jamás sepa de ellas estamos bien no crees, no quiero arruinarle la imagen de mi hermano por nuestras ilusiones de jóvenes-dijo Archie

Está bien-dijo Candy

Pronto estaban todos en la salita Albert temblando de frío y Annie a la expectativa mientras que George y Elroy estaban serenos porque sabía que esos chicos eran demasiado nobles para hacer eso.

Pasen por favor-dijo George

Creemos que les debemos una explicación-dijo Archie

Esperamos que no nos interrumpan hasta terminar-dijo Candy

Es algo muy doloroso y no queremos que nadie se ponga mal-dijo Archie

Tia Elroy queremos que se mantenga serena-dijo Candy

Si hijos vamos a.. adelante-dijo la matriarca

Está bien-dijo Candy

Creo que nos dimos a malos entendidos, ayer nos pasó algo que… jamás pensamos-dijo Candy

Yo lo sabía pero no pensé que fuera a afectar a tanto a Candy, George tu puedes decirme si miento con lo siguiente-dijo Archie

Adelante joven Archie-dijo George

Desde que ustedes tres llegaron a Francia les pedí que yo quería ser quien acompañara a Candy por su vestido de novia, aunque en ese momento sabía cual era le vestido para Candy pues un día que íbamos camino a ver al diseñador de la boutique de novias que quería alla en Chicago y…

 **Flash Back**

George es aquí no es cierto-dijo Archie

Si –dijo George

Bien entremos-dijo Archie-mira George que lindo vestido-dijo Archie

Si tiene razón señor, es muy hermoso-dijo George

Sabes a quien se le vería muy bien-dijo Archie

Si a la señorita Candy-dijo George

Voy a preguntar por él-dijo Archie

En que le puedo servir-dijo una dama

Quiero saber el precio del vestido-dijo Archie

No está en venta-dijo la dama

Pero porque lo tienen en el aparador?-dijo Archie

No lo sé son ordenes del diseñador y la gerente-dijo la dama

Está bien, gracias, perdón estará el señor Jungpyo-dijo Archie

Si claro permítame, ustedes son del corporativo Andley-dijo la dama

Si señora-dijo Archie

Está bien pasen por acá-dijo la dama

Luego de eso hablaron de negocios y de que querían una tienda así en New York y otra en Chicago, y expandirse a todo Estados Unidos.

Me contaron que hay un vestido en un aparador que no se vende-dijo Archie

Si señor-dijo Jungpyo

Porque?-dijo George

Esque hace algún tiempo cuando aun estábamos en guerra un joven vino a encargar un vestido con un boceto que dejo además me dijo que venía de familia adinerada y que le hiciera el vestido como estaba en la foto y que no le cambiara nada, además de que me pagaba el costo del vestido y que le asegurara que jamás iba a haber otro igual en el mundo-dijo el diseñador

Enserio?-dijo Archie intrigado

Y nos puede decir porque hay uno igual entonces en el aparador-dijo Archie

Lo que pasa es que solo lo encargó, lo pagó y dijo que algún día vendría una jovencita, y hasta su hermano a recogerlo cosa que aun esperamos-dijo el hombre

Mmm, interesante y me podría dar el nombre de quien lo pidió-dijo Archie

No lo sabemos solo nos dejo dos cartas que tienen el primer nombre de cada persona a las que van dirigidas-dijo Junpyo

Podemos verlas?-dijo George

No solo puedo decirles los nombres-dijo el caballero

Cuales son-dijo Archie

Uno es para Archie, y el otro para Candy,-dijo el caballero

Señor el joven que vino no era delgado, con gafas y alto, además vestido con un uniforme de aviador militar frances o una boina blanca y un traje descombinado-dijo Archie

Si bueno acerto en una venía con un traje militar de aviación y con un acento ingles –dijo el hombre

Ese chico era mi hermano Stear-dijo Archie- Allistear Cornwall Andley

Si, bueno y quien es Candy-dijo el hombre

Es mi prima, ella se va a casar ese vestido es para ella-dijo Archie

Si tiene razón es para ella el nombre del chico que vino era Allistear Cornwall Andley-dijo el caballero

Gracias señor debo traer a mi prima, pronto lo visitaremos de nuevo-dijo Archie

No gracias a ustedes porque muchas damas preguntan por ese vestido pero solo haremos uno como nos dijo el muchacho-dijo el hombre

Claro gracias, hasta pronto-dijo Archie.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Tiene razón señor Cornwall-dijo George entendiéndolo todo de gole

Por eso Archie pidió que nos el iba a ir conmigo por mi vestido, ese vestido es el mismo que vimos el otro día en el aparador-dijo Candy

Ese… vestido-dijo Elroy

Si, Stear lo pidió para mi y al entregarnos los dos vestidos nos entregaron 2 cartas una a cada uno, se las leeremos con la condición de que esto no lo debe saber ni Terry ni Paty, solo los que estamos aca-dijo Candy

Si lo prometemos-dijeron

 **Paris Francia, noviembre de 1917**

 **Hermanito Archie.**

 **Hay hermano, que difícil es escribir esto, se que estas con Candy cuando ahora que va a pasar su vida con Albert, se que has de estar destrozado porque tu al igual que yo la amas, pero debes entender que aveces es mejor no fijarse y apoyarla, siempre hemos dicho que lo que nos gusta es su sonrisa.**

 **Gracias por cumplir este loco deseo mío de darle algo a Candy para su boda, me temo que ya para ese momento no estaré vivo pues algo me lo dice, sin embargo siempre se que puedo contar contigo, espero que estes cuidando de Annie, Candy y de Paty y también de Albert y que ayudes a esos dos siempre con su relación hablo de Candy y Albert.**

 **Hazme el favor de darle un puñetazo a Terry de mi parte, dile primero que es de mi parte a escondidas de Candy eso sí porque no quiero que se enoje, además de que lo regañes porque estoy seguro que Candy sufrió demasiado en su separación.**

 **Te preguntaras como lo sé , pues Terry me mandó una carta, a pesar de… se comunica conmigo, el me cuenta algunas cosas y yo también le cuento, hermano no sufras sin mi debes ser fuerte y ten la certeza que te estaré cuidando desde el cielo.**

 **Con amor tu hermano mayor Allistear Cornwall Andley, Stear.**

Paris, Francia, noviembre de 1917

Querida Candice Andley

Candy quizá te sorprenda que te escriba por un medio tan ilógico, es bueno saludarte nosé en que fecha pero es bueno, Candy espero te guste ese vestido que mandé a confeccionar especialmente para ti, pues la verdad lo diseñe hace algunos años pensando en ti y que tu serías mi esposa, no te asustes ahora amo a Paty, no juego con sus sentimientos.

Seré breve, algo me dice que no voy a regresar de esta cruda guerra no creo que terminé ya pero se que no te casaras hasta que termine, Candy, Terry me ha enviado una carta y dijo que terminaron, lo regañe te lo aseguro pero… eso refuerza mi teoría de que te casaras con Albert pues el te ama, se que es con el con quien serás feliz, me ha prometido que luchará por ti aunque no recuerde nada de su pasado.

Candy preciosa se que lloras pero no lo hagas como dijo Anthony "ERES MÁS LINDA CUANDO RÍES QUE CUANDO LLORAS" por lo tanto te envió mis cariños se feliz Candy, como te lo dije ese día en el tren se feliz, Albert te hará feliz no dejes que nada ni nadie lo impida Candy, no más, yo te ayudare desde donde quiera que estes.

Con amor siempre tuyo, Allistear Cornwall Andley.

Al llegar a la tienda el aparador decía en una gravacion, Se Feliz!, algo me dice que fue idea de él-dijo Candy

Pero porque dudabas si te pondrías ese vestido-dijo Albert

Porque me traería malos recuerdos –dijo Candy

Porque dijiste que les remodía la consciencia-dijo Albert

Porque tu que crees-dijo Candy llorando

Mira tío William para nosotros ha sido bastante difícil la perdida de Stear, Candy lo quiere como un hermano y yo… era mi única familia-dijo Archie llorando y apretando los puños-era mi padre, mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, mis padres jamas se ocuparon de mi como te sentiste tu al perder a tía Rosemary-dijo Archie bajando la cabeza

Albert sabes lo difícil que fue para mi enterarme que el estaba enamorado de mi, quizá si tan solo yo hubiera dicho algo aun estuviera vivo, si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo raro en él, el día que me despidió en la estación todo sería diferente-dijo Candy

Lo sentimos tanto-dijeron todos

Gracias por la explicación-dijo Elroy-yo debo retirarme-dijo ella

Gracias tía la queremos-dijo Candy-gracias por creer en nosotros-susurró

De nada-dijo Elroy

Yo debo irme-dijo Candy saliendo de la habitacion

Candy espera-dijo Albert

Yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-dijo George

Gracias George-dijo Archie

De nada joven-dijo George

Perdóname-dijo Annie luego de que se hubiesen ido

Porque?-dijo Archie

Porque pensé que tu y Candy nos veían la cara, nose porque los celos me entraron y …-dijo Annie siendo interrumpida por un intenso beso de Archie.

Te amo Annie eres mi esposa, por ti principalmente es por quien aun estoy de pie-dijo Archie

Te amo Archie-dijo Annie besando a Archie

Mientras fuera de la habitación de Candy estaba Albert tocando insistentemente la puerta mientras que Candy estaba viendo donde esconder el vestido de novia por fin resolvió que podía meterlo en el baño hasta que ceso el ruido de la puerta

Albert?-dijo Candy

Si princesa-dijo Albert abrazándola de la cintura por detrás pues ella no se había dado cuenta que la habitacion de Albert y la de ella estaban conectadas por una puerta pues así la había pedido él con una puerta que diera a la otra escondida en el armario.

Ah! Me asustaste tonto-dijo Candy

Perdóname Candy-dijo Albert

Si te perdono-dijo Candy

No por esto no, sino por pensar que me veías la cara esque todo lo que dijeron tan confuso-dijo Albert

Si lo sé, tranquilo, no te apures, pero tienes que comprender que fue doloroso-dijo Candy

Si lo sé, pero gracias a que el confió en mi y por lo menos en esas cartas demostró que me prefería a mi y no a Terry-dijo Albert victorioso

Pero sabes que el también estaba enamorado de mi-dijo Candy

Si lo sabía, veamos estaban enamorados de ti… Archie, Anthony, Stear, Henry, Michael el doctor Frances que se fue a la guerra, el doctor de tu practica también, Tom alguna vez, Terry, y William Albert Andley quien fue el ganador-dijo Albert

Si claro-dijo Candy

O me vas a decir que no tiemblas con mi voz-dijo Albert

No-dijo Candy

Pero con mis besos si-dijo Albert besándola dulcemente.

Continura…


	23. Chapter 23

**Contra Viento y Marea**

 **Capitulo 23**

Si lo sabía, veamos estaban enamorados de ti… Archie, Anthony, Stear, Henry, Michael el doctor Frances que se fue a la guerra, el doctor de tu practica también, Tom alguna vez, Terry, y William Albert Andley quien fue el ganador-dijo Albert

Si claro-dijo Candy

O me vas a decir que no tiemblas con mi voz-dijo Albert

No-dijo Candy

Pero con mis besos si-dijo Albert besándola dulcemente

Mientras ella se hundía en los dulces labios de su prometido alguien recordaba como alguna vez esa pequeña y dulce rubia que pudo haber sido alguna vez su esposa se entregó a él sin ningún precio, lo único que lo frustraba era que lo llamaban William o Albert en el acto cosa que en ese instante con los tragos encima no le importo nada.

Que haces Henry-dijo una dama

Nada Monica solo… recordando-dijo Henry

Mira Henry sigues recordándola a ella?-dijo Monica

Si la recuerdo con más lucidez sobre todo cuando… ah, mejor no me hagas caso dime… que haces por aquí-dijo Henry

Bueno solamente vine porque tu padre invitó a mis padres a almorzar sabes que me gusta mucho tu villa, pero… quieren comprometernos y sabes muy bien que yo no estoy enamorada de ti y tu sigues enamorado de Candy-dijo Mónica

Si pf!, no sé, ¿Por qué? Aun siguen con eso de que quieren casarnos si no nos queremos solo somos amigos-dijo Henry

Si bueno… que podemos hacer, luego de que tu medicina me hubiese salvado de la gripe que me dio digamos que mi padre y yo te debemos la vida…-dijo Mónica

Oh! Pero que bellos se ven conversando no hacen una exquisita pareja?-dijo la madre de Mónica

Mamá!-dijo Mónica

Si claro, mi Henry necesita una chica hermosa como su hija para ser su ayuda idónea-dijo el Doctor Leonard

Con su permiso me retiro-dijo Henry apoyándose en un bordón saliendo rápido de la habitación

Mamá!, tu sabes bien que no lo amo que yo amo a…-dijo Mónica

Si hija lo sé, pero Henry es un buen partido es burgués además tu padre se lleva bien con el médico, recuerda que le debes la vida-dijo la mujer

Lo se mamá, pero… porque?, no quiero amarlo además el sigue enamorado de…-dijo Mónica

Si lo sé, pero dale una oportunidad, tu misma lo has dicho porque tu no has querido-dijo su madre

Mamá, ya óyeme, no quiero vivir en América toda mi vida, yo me crié aquí, y aparte sabes que…-dijo Mónica

Si ya, ya, ya, ya deja de lloriquear y retócate le maquillaje ya te toca-dijo la madre de Mónica

Ush! Mamá cuando me escucharás-dijo Mónica

Mientras de Francia los Andley dos días después del incidente ya viajaban hacia Escocia para reunirse con los Grandchester

Candy mi amor cada vez más cerca para la fecha de nuestra boda-dijo Albert

Si mi amor-dijo Candy

Y si adelantamos algo…-dijo Albert

No mi amor se lo prometimos a la tía Elroy además sabes que nuestros chaperones están dos asientos atrás-dijo Candy refiriéndose a Dorothy y a George quienes estaban ahí explícitamente para cuidar que no hicieran nada que no debían

Pf! Ya me aburri de ellos, veras el plan que tengo para ti cuando lleguemos a escocia-dijo Albert

Ojala porque a mi me da vergüenza que George esté siempre atrás de nosotros igual Dorothy-dijo Candy

Mientras tanto en la estación de Tren en Escocia, los Grandchester esperaban a los Andley con alegría, además de que uno que otro periodista andaba por ahí avisando la visita de los Andley a los Grandchester. Pues a pesar de que los Andley residían en Chicago Estado Unidos tenían títulos nobiliarios ahí en Escocia, pues Albert era el Condé William Albert de Andley Douglas pues su madre había sido parte de ese clan.

Fueron recibidos con la pompa necesaria pues sería ese lugar el que presenciaría tanto la boda de Albert y Candy como la entrega del emblema familiar de Matriarca como el nombramiento del Conde y la Condesa título que solo Elroy tenía por ser la única heredera de ese título en Edad para mantenerlo, pero ahora se nombrarían las más grandes autoridades del Clan por lo que pasaban a ser la pareja más poderosa de Escocia.

Al fin los Andley llegaron exhaustos a su villa que está cerca de la de los Grandchester y solamente atinaron a descansar del viaje lo mismo que Paty y Terry pues Paty estaba a punto de dar a luz y podría pasar eso en cualquier momento. Al siguiente los Andley despertaron estando en primera plana en cada periódico Escocés e Inglés asi como los Américanos, pues eran la pareja del momento.

Buenos señores inicia la cacería de los periodistas-dijo Albert

No sé si valla a soportar eso cada que vengamos de visita a Escocia-dijo Candy

Tienes que hija…-dijo Elroy

Si lo sé tía-dijo Candy

Además recuerda que tenemos que hacer muchas actividades durante lo que falta para que sea la boda pues recuerda que….-dijo Elroy

No es bien visto que los novios no se vean en publico además de que tenemos que llevar chaperones a donde quiera que vallamos, porque la matriarca no puede estar envuelta en ningún escándalo-dijo Candy resitandolo

Exacto Candice-dijo Elroy

Si lo sé tía Elroy-dijo Candy

Quedan tres meses para la boda pues Paty está a punto de dar a luz en cualquier momento y debemos dejar que se recupere hasta entonces ustedes saldrán a eventos en público-dijo Elroy

Entonces… está por lo tanto entonces llevaré a mi prometida a comer a un restaurante a la ciudad esta noche-dijo Albert

Si claro, recuerda que deben ser acompañados-dijo Elroy

Si tía como tu digas-dijo Albert besando la mano de su prometida- bien entonces mi princesa hasta la noche nos veremos-dijo Albert-George me acompañas?-dijo Albert

Si claro-dijo George pensando-en que lío me va a meter este muchacho ahora.

Al llegar a la biblioteca de la villa en Escocia, Albert comenzó a revisar papeles, firmar algunos depósitos, algunos tratos y contratos, así se la paso casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, mas o menos para las 4 de la tarde George no aguantó más la curiosidad y le preguntó a Albert para uqe lo quería ahí pues a pesar de que estaba ahí trabajando junto a él jamás le había preguntado nada solo en algunos contratos.

William-dijo George

Si?-dijo Albert con una sonrisa pícara

Porque me tienes aquí si tu solo estas haciendo todo el trabajo?-dijo George

Por fin-dijo Albert estirándose y dejando el ultimo contrato sobre una pila de documentos más

William-dijo George insistiendo

Ven amigo sírveme una copa de Whiskey de los Andley-dijo el en broma

Es de la mejor producción en Escocia deberías de estar contento de que produzcamos una gran cantidad para abastecer a toda Europa y a América-dijo George

Jajaja, amigo no sabes lo feliz que estoy-dijo Albert

Porque?-dijo George

Porque me parece que por fin soy feliz en mi vida, es la etapa en la que pienso que nada puede salir mal, espero una nube gris no me cubra de nuevo-dijo Albert

William, pero si siempre estas serio…-dijo George

No siempre cuando Candy está conmigo soy más tranquilo, y más alegre, todos mis problemas se borran al instante ah con ella siento que vuelo-dijo Albert

Lo sé William veo tu sonrisa cuando estas con ella-dijo George

Bien pero últimamente no lo he sido-dijo Albert

Porque William?-dijo George

Porque siempre hay una persona que cuida nuestros movimientos-dijo Albert

Te refieres a Dorothy?-dijo George

Exacto-dijo Albert

Uff William-dijo George

Por eso te quiero pedir un favor-dijo Albert

Que favor?-dijo George

Albert sonrió pícaramente-pues…-dijo el

Ah! No, eso si que no-dijo George

Mira solo son unas horas aparte que he visto como la miras-dijo Albert subiendo y bajando las cejas

No William yo jamás me he sobrepasado con la señorita Dorothy además ya estoy viejo para esto-dijo George

No eres un viejo cuantos años más grande 7, 8 quiza más grande que yo –dijo Albert

Siete, pero no William como crees que voy a andar haciendo esto-dijo George-aparte solapándote tus escapadas con Candy, no claro que no-dijo George

Por favor amigo solo van a ser unas cuantas veces porque los días en los que nos toque salir en público a ti también te va a tocar ir conmigo, aparte que… debes saber que no pueden mostrarse más afecto del debido-dijo George

Si lo sé George, pero nadie sabe que Candy perdió un bebé mío ni que fue novia de Henry-dijo Albert

Esta bien, pero recuerda que ella jamás fue novia de Henry-dijo George

Si lo sé, pero eso quiere decir que aceptas?-dijo Albert

Si acepto-dijo George

Por la noche Candy bajaba de las escaleras y era tomada del brazo de su prometido con un dulce beso, y luego bajaba Dorothy tras Candy pues tenía la incómoda obligación de ir tras la pareja, mientras que George le tomaba del brazo.

Dorothy, quisiera usted… digo quiere usted ser mi pareja esta noche, es decir… yo se que es incómodo estar con ellos y bueno… creí que tal vez a usted le gustaría estar acompañada mientras pasa el rato… digo si usted quiere-decía un George muy nervioso hacía mucho que no invitaba a una mujer a salir

Si George tiene razón es incomodo estar como mal tercio solo prométame una cosa-dijo Dorothy

Si cual será?-dijo George

Sentémonos en otra mesa aparte a la de ellos es que me parece que no… es bueno que estemos ahí si lo que queremos evitar es que ellos y nosotros nos sintamos incómodos-dijo Dorothy

Por supuesto… de hecho William reservó una sorpresa para Candy-dijo George

Ah está bien-dijo Dorothy tomando nerviosamente el brazo de George

Bien entonces vámonos-dijo George entrando en el lugar del conductor mientras Dorothy iba como su copiloto, mientras la pareja iba atras

Al llegar al restaurante Dorothy y George tenían una reservación en una mesa para dos con una botella de vino en la cual los dos se sentaron nerviosos.

Mi amor no nos vamos a sentar con ellos-dijo Candy

No, tengo una sorpresa para ti-dijo Albert

Mmm que será-dijo Candy

Mientras ellos llegaban a un lugar apartado de los demás entraban dos personas que George conocía bien, pero no creyó prudente molestar a Albert, mientras que la pareja de rubios entraban a lo que parecía era una pequeña terraza con dos violines, un bajo y un teclado amenizando la velada que iniciaron con la música al momento en el que ellos llegarón.

Albert mi amor es hermoso-dijo Candy

Gracias princesa ahora que te parece si tomamos asiento y bebemos este exquisito vino-dijo Albert

Claro-dijo Candy

La cena fue amena los dos conversando cosas triviales dándose un casto beso ocasionalmente, al terminar la cena, Candy comenzó a jugar con su copa lo que advertía a Albert que ella estaba aburrida

Candy que te parece si con un baile bajamos un poco la comida-dijo Albert

Aquí?-dijo Candy

Si porque no, es suficiente el espacio-dijo Albert

Claro…-dijo Candy

Mientras tocaban un vals, Candy y Albert bailaban abrazados el uno al otro desconectándose del mundo completamente solo se movian al compás del vals que los músicos estaban tocando sin percatarse que una mujer empuñaba las manos con solo verlos abrazados ahí para luego verse a los ojos y besarse dulcemente

Señorita-dijeron George y Dorothy quien para ese momento ya sabía quien era

Si?-dijo ella dando un pequeño brinco por ser sorprendida

Le pido que se retire de acá, es un área reservada –dijo George

además no es educado que vea como una pareja se demuestra afecto, por lo que le pido que se valla y no me haga armar un escándalo-dijo Dorothy

si por supuesto perdón-dijo la mujer alejándose rápidamente de ahí

Continuará….

* * *

 **Gracias por la espera chicas, besos y abrazos a la distancia.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Contra Viento y Marea**

 **Capitulo 25**

Al final de la noche todos regresaban cansados a la mansión Andley, respectivamente George y Albert acompañaban a sus parejas a la puerta de sus habitaciones George solamente se despidió de Dorothy con un casto beso en el dorso de la mano, mientras que Candy y Albert se despedían con un apasionado beso que instaba a entrar a la habitación pero no lo harian por respeto a todos los que estaban ahí, al bajar las escaleras Albert fue abordado por George

William-dijo George

Estoy cansado George no quiero hablar de trabajo además ya me despedí de Candy-dijo Albert

William vi a dos personas de las que no te va a gustar saber-dijo George

Dime quienes eran?-dijo Albert

Ven vamos a la biblioteca y hablamos-dijo George

Ésta bien George vamos-dijo Albert

Al terminar de hablar con George en la biblioteca ya los dos caballeros preparándose para dormir una persona iba a toda marcha a despertar a los Andley en la mansión, persona que tocaba insistentemente.

Hey quien es?-dijo Candy saliendo de su habitacion con su bata puesta

Que pasa?-dijo Elroy saliendo

Ire a ver-dijo George

Señor esta la señorita Andley-dijo el hombre

Si?, tu eres de la mansion Grandchester no?-dijo George

Grandchester?, Paty! Su bebé-dijo Albert

Señor la señora Grandchester solicita a su ama en la mansion ya va a nacer el bebé-dijo el hombre

Candy!-gritó Albert corriendo por las escaleras

Estoy lista ya oí ya me voy adios-dijo Candy-tía Elroy

Yo voy con William y George, vete Candy-dijo Elroy Andley

Ya va a nacer, ya va a nacer!-decía Candy por todo el camino al llegar Terry esperaba nervioso en la entrada

Corre Candy, Paty le duele, ayudala-dijo Terry

Tranquilo Terry, tranquilo es el segundo no te alarmes-dijo Candy

Si Candy pero… esque… Candy!-dijo Terry

Tranquilo si no me sueltas seguirá con el dolor sin nadie que la atienda-dijo Candy

Ya llamamos al médico no tarda en venir pero ella quiere que tu lo recibas el solo viene a ver como esta-dijo Terry

Esta bien, Dios mío ayúdame-dijo Candy elevando sus plegarias al cielo

En eso ella entro a la habitación ahí estaba Eleonor junto a una mucama –ayudala Candy la dejo en tus manos-dijo Eleonor

Lo se señora pero me tienen que ayudar-dijo Candy

Si Candy haremos lo que digas-dijo Eleonor

Y Annie?-dijo Paty

Esta en la mansión ya viene tranquila si?-dijo Candy

Si claro-dijo Paty- ayúdame Candy jamás pensé que esto fuera tan difícil-dijo ella

Dime Paty desde hace cuanto iniciaste-dijo Candy

Este dolor hace como dos horas-dijo Paty

Uff esta bien este niño ya quiere venir con nosotros así que solo me falta iniciar pues no quiero a Annie aquí desmayada-dijo Candy

Si Candy apurate ya-dijo ella

Ya voy –dijo Candy

Mientras afuera llegaban Annie, Archie, Elroy, Albert y George en un auto rápidamente bajaron y entraron a la mansión ahí encontraron a un Terry como león en jaula dando vueltas ya apunto de abrir un agujero en el suelo

Terry tranquilo no seas cobarde ya vas con dos niños con este-dijo Albert

Mhph-resoplo Terry como tu nunca has estado en vela por saber si tu esposa va aguantar y si la puedes ayudar con su dolor-dijo Terry-tu no sabes que es ser padre preocuparte por ella y por el bebé a la vez, preocuparte por cumplirle los antojos cuando esta embarazada-dijo Terry

Tranquilo –dijo Albert alejándose de el confinándose en un sillón en la esquina del recibidor

Terry no seas histérico tranquilízate-dijo Archie

Ahora tu elegante, espera a que tu esposa este embarazada y veras-dijo Terry

Jajajaa no lo creo, no creo ser tan tonto como tu-dijo Archie

Hey tranquilo todo va a salir bien solo debo mantener a Annie aquí y todo estará… y Annie-dijo Archie

Acaba de subir-dijo George

Pero si Candy me especifico que estuviera aca y no entrara a la habitación cuando Paty diera a luz, ah me va a matar-dijo Archie

Eso si es un problema-dijo Archie

Mientras en la habitacion

Candy-dijo Annie

Que haces aquí-dijo Candy

Annie quiero ayudar-dijo Annie

Este Annie pero eres muy sensible-dijo Candy

No te prometo que no sera asi, quiero ayudarte quiero ser útil-dijo Annie

Bien hazlo –dijo Candy –pero si te sientes mal te sales por favor-dijo Candy

Si-dijo Annie

Pasaron varios minutos e incluso una hora pero por fin luego de pasados ochenta minutos exactamente contados por Terry se escucho un lloriqueo de un recién nacido haciendo que el papa subiera como bala al segundo nivel a conocer a su bebé llevándose la sorpresa de que era una niña.

Candy-dijo Terry intentando abrir la puerta

Espera solo limpiamos-dijo Candy haciendo que Terry esperara infinitos 15 minutos hasta que entro

Pasa-dijo Candy

Mira Terry –dijo Paty

Que es?-dijo Terry

Es una niña-dijo Paty

Es hermosa, es hermosa, ves te dije que iba a ser mi conscentida es una niña-dijo Paty

Hey y Richard que?-dijo Paty

El es tu conscentido ella es la mia-dijo Terry

Quieres abrazarla-dijo Paty

Yo nose si pueda-dijo Terry

Claro que puedes-dijo Paty dándosela

Es hermosa y tan pequeña-dijo Terry-gracias Paty por hacerme hoy el hombre mas feliz del mundo no quepo de felicidad –dijo Terry

Te amo Terry-dijo Paty

Te amo Paty-dijo Terry besándola, escena que fue presenciada por Candy siendo ese su mas grande anhelo que pasara con Albert, que hubiese pasado si tan solo no hubiese ocurrido ese accidente.

Candy-dijo Paty

Si?-dijo ella saliendo de sus cavilaciones

Te sientes bien-dijo Annie

No, de hecho si?, bueno ire a ver como esta Albert-dijo Candy

Que le pasa?-dijo Eleonor

Recuerda que perdió a su bebé y esas escenas la ponen mal-dijo Annie

Es cierto-dijo Terry recordando lo que había dicho a Albert y que quizá por eso había estado callado todo ese tiempo

Pobre Candy hasta que no tenga un bebé o tenga la certeza que puede quedar embarazada ella va a seguir con pena en el alma al no poder darle un heredero a Albert-dijo Paty

Ella tambien te lo dijo-dijo Annie

Si-dijo Paty

Mhph-resoplo Terry

Como Candy esperaba Albert estaría esperándola en la salida para irse pues sentía lo mismo que el en su alma tristeza que solo los dos con su mutua compañía sanarían. En lo bajo de las escaleras estaban George, Elroy y Archie preguntando por como estaba Paty y ella decía que estaba bien y sin ningun problema, luego se encontraba Albert quien estaba de espalda esperándola, ella se colocó frente a él y le toco el rostro sintiéndolo húmedo pues unas lágrimas habían rodado por el mismo hacia poco así con los ojos cristalizados colocó su frente con la de él y lo besó el solamente sintió más furia pues como los demás tenían derecho a tener hijos y a ellos se les había negado era el castigo por no llegar castos al matrimonio, pero como Terry y Paty lo concibieron fuera del matrimonio no entendia porque ese bebé si vivió y el suyo no, por lo que solamente ella acomodo el abrigo de él y en silencio los dos tomados del brazo dándole la espalda a los demás se disponían a salir cuando la puerta fue abierta

Por fin llegue-dijo el médico

Señor la señora ya dio a luz su amiga la ayudo usted solo revise como esta ella-dijo el mayordomo

Pero… que?, Henry?!-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Henry aun con el bordon

Tu!-dijo Albert

William-dijo Henry

Desgraciado por tu culpa-dijo Albert quien estaba furioso

Yo William déjame explicarte-dijo Henry

Por tu culpa-dijo Albert empuñando la mano corriendo hacia el con intención de pegarle siendo detenido por el fiel George y por Archie

William lo siento mucho-dijo Henry

Lo sientes, lo sientes?, tu tuviste la culpa, ya investigue como fueron las cosas, tengo ganas de romperte la cara-dijo Albert

William ya por Dios-dijo Candy

Que pasa -dijo Richard saliendo de la biblioteca el estaba cansado y solo quería saber si su nieto o nieta estaba bien

Por tu culpa, lloramos, por tu culpa sentimos envidia, por tu culpa Candy sufre con esto, desgraciado ojala tu y tu padre se mueran-dijo Albert

Que pasa tío-dijo Archie

Por culpa de este idiota Candy perdió a nuestro bebé o me vas a decir que los matones no te iban buscando a ti, que por tu culpa mi bebé murió fue tu culpa, tu culpa-dijo Albert

Amor ya no más no fue su culpa fue casualidad-dijo Candy

No fue casualidad, en lugar de alejarse de ti el siguió buscándote, sabiendo que lo perseguían y que lo querían matar-dijo Albert

Yo solo quería ver a mi bebé-dijo Henry

Felicidades por tu culpa lo perdió-dijo Albert-y no era tuyo era mi hijo, mi hijo-dijo Albert

Eso es cierto-dijo Candy

Candy yo…-dijo Henry

Es cierto eso, es cierto que sabías que pasaría-dijo Candy

Yo si, pero quería participar en tu embarazo-dijo Henry

Nos expusiste-dijo Candy

Yo lo único que quería era…-dijo Henry

Vámonos-dijo Candy

Pero Candy-dijo Richard

Vamos Albert, vámonos no quiero estar mas aquí vámonos-dijo Candy

Albert se calmó y fue hasta Candy los dos llegaron a la salida rápido ahí con Henry parado Candy no le hizo nada solo lo vio con ojos de desprecio y desdén cosa que le helo la sangre a Henry y le dolió más que un millón de golpes

Que pasa aquí-dijo Terry saliendo de la habitación –porque se van –dijo Terry

Adiós Terry mañana hablaremos-dijeron

Pero… tu eres el médico, Henry tu eres el médico-dijo Terry

Si-dijo Henry

Está bien solo revisa a mi esposa y te largas de mi casa no quiero que la expongas a ella también-dijo Terry a sabiendas de que había sido uno de los dos enterados en la investigación que había hecho Albert

Yo está bien-dijo Henry

Mientras la pareja de rubios iba a la mansión en uno de los autos no decían nada solo iban en un silencio cada uno con sus propias cavilaciones, al llegar dejaron el auto parqueado y entraron a la mansión así en silencio subieron las escaleras y Candy iba a entrar a su habitación cuando Albert había pasado de largo a la suya, ella logró alcanzarlo lo tomo del brazo y…

Albert-dijo Candy

Si –dijo el con el rostro bajo sin gota de la furia que se había apoderado de el hace unos momentos

Ven a mi habitación, no quiero dormir sola, se que si estoy contigo nada me pasara, tu me proteges-dijo Candy

Claro-dijo Albert forzando una sonrisa entrando tras ella a la habitacion

Aun con la ropa manchada Candy, se la cambio frente a los ojos de Albert quien no tuvo reacción alguna pues no la vio en absoluto, y ella poniéndose el camisón tranquilamente con el rostro bajo, el solamente se quito la camisa y al final los dos se metieron bajo las sabanas y abrazados fuertemente, durmieron sin que nadie los molestara o les impidiese estar asi.

A la mañana siguiente la mucama entro a la habitación de Candy y los encontró a los dos abrazados, con el rastro de algunas lágrimas que botaron la noche anterior por lo que no los molesto pero si informo a la señora Elroy quien se escandalizo pero al final comprendió la situación, de todo eso que estaba pasando por lo que dejo que descansaran.

Estaban por dar ya las 12 de la tarde cuando Candy y Albert despertaron, con gran naturalidad Albert se paseó por el pasillo del segundo piso sin pudor alguno sin camisa hasta su habitación a cambiarse y darse una ducha, cosa que Candy también prosiguió a hacer lo propio y los dos bajaron a almorzar tranquilamente por lo que se encontraron con Elroy, George, Archie y Annie quienes estaban preocupados por ellos

Candy –dijo Annie

Tío-dijo Archie

Que bueno que bajaran los extrañamos en el desayuno-dijo Elroy

Si-dijo Candy sin animo

Gracias-dijo Albert

Ellos dos comieron en completo silencio mientras los demás intentaban sacarles plática

Gracias yo me retiro-dijo Candy

Yo tambien-dijo Albert

Ellos se fueron juntos y ahora no fueron a la habitacion de Candy sino a la de Albert y ahí durmieron de nuevo abrazados

Tía no le parece extraño, si hubiese pasado algo ayer estarían con mas animo usted me entiende-dijo Archie

Archie eres un imprudente, pero tienes razón esto me preocupa no quiero que se les vuelva costumbre y mucho menos antes de la boda casi va a ser la boda en un mes dijo Elroy

Si tía esto esta rarísimo-dijo Archie

Pobre Candy-dijo Annie

Albert y Candy se habían convertido en una especie de robots se levantaban por las mañanas a ducharse y cambiarse y luego iban a la comer y volvían a dormir alternando las dos habitaciones, no pasaba absolutamente "nada" de lo que los demás se imaginaban solo dormían e intentaban no pensar, luego de 4 días con ese mecanismo los demás se preocuparon de tanta monotonía por lo que decidieron mantenerlos ocupados para que no se agobiaran por la pérdida de su bebé así que Annie planeo unas actividades para Candy, mientras George quería llevar a eventos a Albert de negocios y conferencias para que estuvieran mas animados así que en el quinto día a la hora de desayunar.

Candy-dijo Annie

Que pasa-dijo ella

Tu te vas a ir conmigo hoy con la tía Elroy a ver las cosas de tu boda aun nos falta mucho y es en un mes

Es cierto la boda-dijo Candy como reaccionando de su estado

William tu tienes mucho trabajo y muchos accionistas molestos recuerda que debemos ir a Londres por lo del titulo, el cura que va a oficiar la misa y a entregar unas invitaciones a los del tribunal para ser testigos de la boda y de la entrega del emblema a la nueva matriarca-dijo George

Es cierto-dijo Albert reaccionando tambien

Te vas a Londres-dijo Candy

Si por unas semanas pero igual regreso para la boda aunque serán 20 días los que no nos veremos-dijo Albert

Pero Albert-dijo Candy

Lo siento-dijo Albert

Archie carraspeo-tío, tía perdón pero estamos comiendo y… pues… lo siento pero tienen publico-dijo Archie

No me digas tía, -dijo Candy

A mi no me digas tío me siento viejo-dijo Albert

Albert no tiene de otra pero yo si, no me digas asi somos amigos-dijo Candy

Por lo menos me vuelves a reclamar por lo mismo eso ya es ganancia-dijo Archie

Bien chicos y prepárense que en estos 5 días voy a encontrar fiestas a donde llevarlos y presentarlos juntos como pareja para que no se le haga raro a la sociedad verlos juntos así que a trabajar y esas caras largas no las tengan de nuevo vamos… se que es triste pero animo que falta mucho y tenemos poco tiempo asi que en marcha-dijo la tía Elroy

Tienes razón tia, eres la mejor y ustedes tambien chicos los queremos-dijeron la parejita saliendo de ahí para ir cada uno a sus actividades pendientes

Bueno por lo menos sirvió-dijo Annie

Lo ves-dijo Archie

Señor Archie usted tambien tiene deberes asi que se va con nosotros a Londres-dijo George

Que?-dijo el

Si-dijo George

No me hagas esto estoy con mi esposa aca, porque tengo que ir yo-dijo Archie

Porque usted dijo que iba a llevar la sorpresa para la boda y le va a tocar-dijo George-ademas debe recogerlo en el muelle que el paquete viene de Chicago quizá no sea famoso pero lo será se lo aseguro-dijo George

Esta bien, esta bien, para que me comprometo ya voy-dijo Archie

Cuando se van-dijo Annie

En 5 días-dijo Archie

Bien entonces debo planear actividades para Candy los siguientes 20 días eso va a ser todo un reto-dijo Annie

Si tienes razón jaja-dijo Archie

Burlate si quieres ya veremos como te va a con Albert

Bien no demoren mas en marcha señores-dijo Elroy

Si si si,-dijeron.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola chic s nose como han estado perdon pero he tenido demasiado trabajo en el hospital y pues aunque no sea algo bueno porque hay muchos enfermos pero Dios me bendice porque las personas prefieren mi servicio y me ha cargado el trabajo, perdon por no estar mas activa pero ha pasado mucho ultimamente y pues aparte he estado recordando mucho a mi bebé pues me paso lo mismo que a Candy en esta historia bueno no tan asi pero si fué en un accidente automovilistico pero ya me desvié del tema jaja, pero vamos el animo ante todo ya iniciamos un fin de semana más feliz domingo que se la pasen bien, de nuevo la semana recarguen este domiguito que se viene una gran semana para tod s así que animo fuerza sigan a adelante y de nuevo perdon.**

 **Gracias por seguir mi historia cada comentario o review es bien recibido gracias por todo, y espero les guste mi humilde capitulo que con mucho cariño traigo para ustedes l s quiero**

 **Bye, besos y abrasos para tod s.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Contra Viento y Marea**

Capitulo 26

Los días siguientes exactamente esa semana Candy y Albert pasaban casi todo su tiempo juntos pues iban a cenar a restaurantes amplios y con mucha gente, obras de teatro, carreras de caballos, a cabalgar a los clubes, a jugar tennis, a caminar a los parques privados a galas, a almuerzos de negocios, a una fiesta con los inversionistas del banco, en poco tiempo la pareja de los Andley era conocida por todos como la pareja del año, estaban en todos lados y mostrándose el afecto permitido en sociedad, besos en el dorso de la mano, paseaban con las manos entrelazadas, sonrojos y cosas asi, al final de esos 5 días en la mansión Andley se hacía una fiesta de despedida para los caballeros como era costumbre para que tuvieran prosperidad en su viaje y a su vez anunciar de nueva cuenta que todos iban a ser bienvenidos en un mes en la mansión Andley de Escocia para presenciar la boda del Patriarca y la Nueva Matriarca Andley, como era de esperarse ni Henry ni .

Así mismo, al día siguiente los caballeros partieron todos a Londres mientras las damas se quedaban en Escocia ahora si preparando salón, degustando banquetes, flores, haciendo pruebas de peinado, tomando té con las esposas de sires del Tribunal y esposas de personas del consejo, por supuesto que ellas intentaban aun de probar si Candy era digna de estar en el puesto de Matriarca del Clan.

Al final llego el fin de semana en el que se celebraría la boda los caballeros regresaron a Escocia pero Candy ya no estaba en la mansión sino se había ido a la mansión Grandchester en donde las chicas harían una pequeña reunión para despedida de soltera de Candy junto a las damas del consejo Andley y los chicos harían la suya junto a los caballeros del consejo Andley.

Como era de suponerse los caballeros se emborracharon y comenzaron a decir sandeces, hasta George se había pasado de copitas, mientras que las damas daban consejos a Candy para su noche de bodas quien a pesar de ya haber estado una vez con Albert se sentía nerviosa, claro que eso las damas no lo sabían.

Ya por la noche las chicas conversaron con Candy junto a la pequeña Ana Patricia Grandchester O Bryan que ya tenía un mes algunos días de nacida.

Candy si las damas supieran que tu ya no estas nerviosa-dijo Annie

Si jajaja se escandalizarían-dijo Paty

Esque si estoy nerviosa-dijo Candy

Como?-dijeron las dos mujeres

Si esque jajaja, es divertido porque la vez que estuve con Albert yo… estaba algo cansada, tenia tragos encima, además el estaba en las mismas y no recuerdo casi nada, además… es la primera vez que lo hacemos sin culpas, eso me aterra-dijo Candy

Porque?-dijeron

Esque nose, y si no le gusto, y si me veo mal, y si soy inexperta-dijo Candy

Candy Albert te ama por sobre todas las cosas sobre muchas cosas, y pues…-dijo Annie

Ustedes han sufrido mucho para estar juntos no creo que a Albert le importe si lo haces bien o no, en el matrimonio poco a poco aprendes Candy-dijo Paty

Si pero…-dijo Candy

No te preocupes okey? el te ama y no…-dijo Annie

No es eso chicas, me preocupa que jamas le daré descendencia-dijo Candy botando

Candy el médico dijo que no quedarías estéril además, mírame a mi llevo casi un año de matrimonio con Archie y aun no hemos logrado que yo me embarace, pero no nos preocupamos aunque sabemos que yo soy muy delgada para tener hijos-dijo Annie

Si pero no es igual…-dijo Candy

Candy se que no es igual pero… mira Albert sabe que lo del bebé no fue tu culpa es momento que dejes eso atrás y veas adelante por favor no te martirices por algo asi-dijo Paty

Esta bien tienes razón porque me voy a martirizar por eso si mañana uno mi vida a Albert que es el hombre que me ama y hemos sufrido tanto para estar juntos y mañana es el gran día no debo agobiarme-dijo Candy

Eso Candy asi se hablar ahora la pregunta es… quien te va a entregar mañana-dijo Paty

Que porque?-dijo Candy

Candy, mi esposo quiere entregarte-dijo Annie

Mi esposo y mi suegro tambien quieren entregarte-dijo Paty

Pero…-dijo Candy

Debes decidir quien de los tres te va a entregar-dijo Paty

Espero sea Archie-dijo Annie

No mejor que sea mi Terry porque el señor Grandchester no-dijo Paty

Esta bien lo pensare-dijo Candy

Bien -dijeron las chicas

Algunas horas mas tarde las dos chicas Candy y Annie salieron de la habitacion de Paty quien aun se mantenía en cama para estar lo suficiente repuesta al siguiente día para la boda de los Andley, todo en la mansión Grandchester y Andley era un caos todas las damas fueron las primeras en prepararse para luego darle paso a la novia que era la mas importante Dorothy, la señora Elroy, Annie, Paty y Eleonor Baker estaban en la habitación de Candy viendo lo de su vestido el peinado y demás.

Al finalizar todo lo que Candy necesitaba entraron Archie, Terry y Richard.

Candy te vez hermosa-dijeron los tres varones al ver la esbelta figura de Candy envuelta en un vestido blanco de fina seda con encajes que formaban rosas con corse en forma de corazón y unas pequeñas perlas incrustadas por todo el corset y mangas 3/4 de encaje blanco, sus risos dorados recogidos todos con orquillas y como adorno pequeñas flores de color blanco además de un fino y ligero maquillaje.

Gracias-dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo

Candy queremos saber quien de los tres te va a entregar –dijo Archie

Seguro seré yo verdad pecosa-dijo Terry

No seré yo soy su primo-dijo Archie

No, sere yo, ustedes son muy jóvenes y no les va-dijo Richard

Yo aun no lo decido-dijo Candy

En eso un pequeño toque en la puerta se escuchaba-Quien es-dijo Candy

Una sorpresa-decía una voz masculina afuera de la habitacion

Pase-dijo Candy a sabiendas que era George

Señorita Candy quiero ser el portador de una de las sorpresas de hoy, vea hay dos personas que quieren verla hoy-dijo George

Quienes?-dijo Candy

Acaso te has olvidado de donde vienes Candice White-dijo una mujer

No recuerdo que te hayamos enseñado eso-dijo una hermana a la par de la mujer anciana

Son…-dijo Candy al borde del llanto

No llores, se te correra el maquillaje-dijo la señorita Pony

Señorita Pony, Hermana María son ustedes-dijo Candy corriendo a abrazarlas,- mis madres George como lo hiciste-dijo Candy

Fue fácil, pensé que ese debía ser mi regalo de bodas para usted, se que tiene mucho tiempo en no verlas y necesita un apoyo moral como ese-dijo George

Bien Candy nosotros creo que debemos retirarnos pero antes-dijo la señora Elroy

Si?-dijo Candy

Decide quien te entregara, es tradición que los padres de la novia le coloquen esos objetos en la caja que traen tus madres-dijo Elroy Andley

No lo sé-dijo Candy viendo a los tres hombres quienes se acomodaban el saco

Esto debe llevarlo la persona que elijas cuando te entregue-dijo Paty entregándole una rosa blanca a Candy

No, ya se a quien-dijo Candy saliendo de la habitación

Candy-dijo Eleonor

Yo ya lo suponía-dijo la Hermana María

Yo tambien-dijo la señorita Pony

George-dijo Candy

Señorita que hace usted afuera de la habitacion la pueden ver-dijo George

Sabes que no hay nadie aquí, además vine por la persona que me entregará en el altar-dijo Candy

Quien es?-dijo George-la esta esperando en la puerta ire a ver-dijo George

Candy lo halo del brazo y le coloco la rosa en la bolsa del saco-soy yo?-dijo George incrédulo

Usted dijo que siempre me protegería al igual que lo hizo con William y con Anthony, porque esa era su razón de vivir para no fallarle a Rosemary, por lo tanto el mas indicado para entregarme en el altar como un padre eres tu George-dijo Candy

Señorita es enserio-dijo George

Si George-dijo Candy

Candy no sabe lo feliz que eso me hace-dijo George

Ven George-dijo Candy llevándolo a su habitacion

El será quien me entregue-dijo Candy mostrando que George llevaba la rosa en su saco

Que?-dijeron los caballeros decepcionados

Señorita no creo que sea justo-dijo George

Claro que si, si ellos no lo decidieron fue porque no quisieron, me dejaron la elección a mi-dijo Candy

Bien entonces debemos respetar tu decisión Candy-dijeron

Así me gusta cuando sean mayores entregaran a su hija-dijeron

Pero yo no tengo hija-dijo Richard entonces a su nieta-dijo Candy guiñándole el ojo antes de que saliera de ahí

Bien Candy se supone que nosotros debemos aconsejarte pero somos los peores para hacerlo y mucho menos en tu noche de bodas-dijo la señorita Ponny

Hay Candy, dos religiosas y un solteron como yo no creo que podamos saber mucho-dijo George

Jajaja eso no me importa ya buena terapia he recibido de las damas del clan-dijo Candy

Entonces-dijo la señorita Pony

Solo nos queda darte esto-dijo la Hermana María

Este broche azul que perteneció a mi madre –dijo la señorita Pony poniéndoselo a Candy en el cabello muy discretamente

Esta cruz que es mía para tener algo prestado-dijo la Hermana María sacando una pequeña cruz de plata de su bolsa colocándola dentro del listón del vestido de Candy –es tambien para que te Bendiga en la ceremonia

El vestido que es algo nuevo que me dio mi querido Stear-dijo Candy

Falta algo viejo-dijo la señorita Pony

Espérenme un momento-dijo George yendo como rayo hasta su auto ahí llevaba un regalo para Candy pero… era mejor que lo usara desde ya.

Candy…-dijo George entrando muy agitado con una cajita en su mano

Que es eso George?-dijo Candy

Es algo viejo –dijo George

Enserio-dijo Candy curiosa

Candy, Rosemary y yo estábamos resueltos a escaparnos, casarnos y tener muchos hijos, por desgracia eso no pasó, tu sabes muy bien esa historia, sin embargo yo… nosotros hace mucho recibimos esto de la señora Andley, la señora Elroy Andley, ella nos apoyaba en la relación, dijo que pertenecio a la familia Andley por generaciones y que se lo había puesto a Rose de pequeña pero al ser muy traviesa lo dejaba tirado en cualquier lado y como ella tampoco había tenido hijas no pudo ponérsela a ninguna niña, sin embargo esta pulsera nos dijo que era para nuestra hija el día que naciera, como bien sabes no logramos que nuestra hija naciera, pero ella antes de morir me la dio para mi hija como un recuerdo del amor que nos tuvimos, así que… este es mi segundo regalo es la pulserita de parte de Rose y mía es el objeto viejo que te dare hoy para que lleves en tu boda-dijo George colocándole una pulsera de oro rosa fino con diamantes en color blanco incrustados como corazones.

Felicidades mi niña que seas muy feliz-dijo la señorita Pony

Que Dios te Bendiga-dijo la Hermana María

No pierdas tu felicidad por cosas insignificantes, siempre lucha Candy-dijo George

Al final hicieron que una lagrima con demasiados sentimientos dentro escapara de los ojos de Candy- los quiero tanto-dijo ella

No llores Candy-dijo la señorita Pony

Vamos hija mía debo entregarte con el que pronto será tu esposo-dijo George botando una lagrima

Gracias padre-dijo Candy botando otra lágrima, que George con su mano cubierta por un guante limpio tiernamente del rostro de Candy dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola Chic s la primera actualizacion del año por fin cuatro de Enero, solamente me queda desearles feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo que todos sus anhelos y sueños se cumplan les mado Bendiciones a donde quiera que se encuentren.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, son lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo, perdon por no actualizar.**

 **Besos y Abrazos a la distancia. Este capitulo se lo dedico a AHOME SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON que me inspiero a escribir este pequeño capitulo y a mi querida STORMAW que siempre esta pendiente de mis historias**


	26. Chapter 26

Contra Viento y Marea

Capitulo 27

Sin embargo en otra sala cerca del jardín Elroy Andley había llamado a su unico sobrino, hijo de su más querido hermano, William C. Andley al que amaba con todo su corazón pues había sido el unico que se había preocupado por ella en su juventud.

Tía Elroy –dijo Albert entrando en la sala con su Kilt de Gala en color azul así mismo su tartan a cuadros en tonos azules.

Te vez tan guapo hijo-dijo Elroy

Gracias tía, digame para que quería verme-dijo Albert

Dime hijo estas seguro de casarte-dijo Elroy

Tía, usted sigue dudando de mi, de Candy, por Dios no lo puedo creer, apenas…-dijo Albert

Tranquilo hijo,-dijo Elroy

Pero Tía usted, sus preguntas no son nada congruentes, me parece…-dijo Albert

Sabes, cuando Candy era pequeña-interrumpió a su sobrino con un aire de melancolía- a mi me caía bien, el día que llego por primera vez a la mansión vi esa vivacidad, vestía como sirvienta, era sencilla, pero en su rostro se notaba la sinceridad y un aire de frescura que pocos suelen tener, y ese momento fue cuando me centre en la parte norte de su rostro, eran sus ojos, esas bellas esmeraldas que adornaban su rostro, esos ojos que se parecían a los de mi querida Rose-dijo Elroy

Tía Elroy-dijo Albert sorprendido

Luego de eso, me cautivo su hermosura, su cuerpo, sus risos, sin embargo la chica no tenía clase, su postura era horrorosa, su forma de caminar también, pero cuando me dijeron su nombre se llamaba Candy, Candy, tan dulce como su nombre lo indicaba, al verla de nuevo con el vestido que Anthony, Stear, y Archie le entregaron, se veía como Rose, en su fiesta de presentación en sociedad era hermosa-dijo Elroy

Osea que a usted le caía bien-dijo Albert

Claro hijo, era hermosa, era dulce, tenia vida-dijo Elroy- ella irradiaba la felicidad que necesitábamos en ese momento pues la muerte de Rose aun permanecia en nuestros corazones, en los de todos, sin embargo luego por mi hijastra Sara, yo… me decepcione de Candy ella había salido ladrona, y comencé a despreciarla, pues pensaba que Anthony estaba embelesado con ella porque se parecía a su madre, pero Stear y Archie, ellos estaban enamorados de esa chiquilla, me robaba la atención de mis nietos, y hasta incluso la tuya, pues luego de la muerte de Anthony, George me conto lo que paso cuando Rosemary murió, me conto que tu quedaste prendado de una niña muy parecida a Candy y que por eso a ella la tomaste bajo tu tutela,-dijo Elroy

Ese George no tenía porque hacerlo-dijo Albert

Me pareció mal lo que hiciste, porque luego mandaste a mis nietos a Inglaterra, y a Candy también, por eso me sentí obviada, yo no… no fui tomada en cuenta para esa decisión, sin embargo aun asi lo hiciste y lo peor la seguiste allá, pero quien lo diría que unos años después ella terminara cuidando de ti cuando perdiste la memoria, y luego lo de Stear, eso me dolio en el alma porque tu estabas con ella en lugar de impedir que el muriera, pero llegando al grano William, todos tus sobrinos y tu amigo Terry prepararon a Candy para ti-dijo Elroy

Ahora si no entendí-dijo muy sorprendido Albert

Si, la prepararon para ti, Anthony la preparó con tu pasado, tu hermana y como afrontar a tu familia, el le mostró tu lado más dulce, tu lado más romántico y sobre todo ese amor puro, sincero e inocente-dijo Elroy

Tía –dijo Albert apenado

Stear la preparo con tus detalles, a dar y recibir sin pedir nada a cambio, la preparó del modo en el que ella tenia que estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas sin importar el peligro-dijo Elroy

Si pero…-dijo Albert

Archie le mostró tu lado más puro y sincero, en el que defiendes lo que es tuyo y lo que amas sin importar lo que pase, contra viento y marea si fuese necesario-dijo Elroy

Tía Elroy yo…-dijo Albert

Y Terry la preparó para soportar tu rebeldía, tus cambios de humor y tus decisiones arrebatadas, y la preparó para ponerte un alto cuando fuese necesario-dijo Elroy

Eso quiere decir que cada uno de ellos refleja una parte de mi-dijo Albert

Claro, su constante convivencia contigo les dejo prendada una parte de ti-dijo Elroy

Tía Elroy, ni yo mismo estaba consciente de eso, de hecho hasta me apena, pero me tranquiliza que te cayera bien y estes de acuerdo con mi boda-dijo Albert

Claro que estoy de acuerdo, supongo que William y Marie, así como Rose estarían contentos si tu te casas con Candy, yo estoy muy feliz, y se que Anthony y Stear también estoy segura que tu hijo, tu bebé esta muy feliz que sus padres por fin vayan a casarse- dijo Elroy

Gracias por tus palabras Tía, no sabes lo mucho que significan para mi, creo que es muy importante que me des tu bendición en este momento no te parece-dijo Albert

Si claro hijo, pero antes de eso quiero que me prometas algo, que vas a cuidar a Candy como tu joya más preciada, como si la vida se te fuera en ello-dijo Elroy

Claro tía Elroy lo haré porque la amo, la adoro, es mi vida y mi todo, por eso lo haré-dijo Albert

Hijo entonces, me queda decirte que Dios, y la Virgen cuiden, guíen y protejan el camino que van a emprender ahora-dijo la señora Elroy haciendo la señal de la cruz en Albert, y este como señal de cariño la abrazo como si fuese su madre y botó algunas lagrimas recordando a sus seres queridos que ya no estaban con el.

Bien es hora vamos al altar-dijo Elroy

Claro que si, estoy listo-dijo Albert

Mientras tanto de camino al Altar George, llevaba del brazo según el a su hija, quizá la hija que nunca pudo tener con Rose, se parecían tanto, pero de una cosa si se alegraba era de que no fuera hija de ellos dos, porque sabía que ella no se casaria con William en ese momento, que serían sobrina y tío, por lo que se alegraba de esa pequeñez.

Candy hija-dijo George al momento de escuchar por fin la marcha nupcial

Si-dijo Candy con una sonrisa radiante bajo el velo que le cubría el rostro

Me alegra que te cases pero prométeme algo-dijo el mientras caminaban

Que cosa-dijo Candy

Que me prometas que tu y William serán felices, y que lo cuides, sabes muy bien como es, todos los chicos Andley y hasta Terry reflejan una parte de él, es por eso que se que podras lidiar con el, lo que me preocupa es que las advesidades los separen, prométeme que será la persona con la que compartiras toda tu vida, lo cuidaras, y apoyaras en sus decisiones, que haras lo posible por llevar un excelente matrimonio-dijo George

Claro que si lo prometo, el es mi vida, mi todo, el amor de mi vida, por eso es que lo prometo sin titubear, lo amo y no dejare que nada nos separe-dijo Candy

Entonces Candy, se que todos están felices de tu enlace, hasta los padres de William, Rosemary, Anthony que hizo que sus rosas florecieran hermosas para este día, Allistear que te dio este hermoso vestido para tu boda, y sabes… hasta tu bebé esta muy feliz hija mia-dijo George haciendo que Candy se detuviera en su marcha

Que?-dijo ella

No titubees querida ese pequeño ha de estar saltando de alegría desde le cielo por sus papas porque sabe que serán felices mi niña-dijo George

George-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo George parando su marcha para darle la bendición y entregarla al que ahora será su esposo, - que Dios y la Virgen te protejan y bendigan el camino que hoy emprenden juntos –dijo George

Gracias contestaron Albert y Candy al unísono, pues Albert besaba la mano de Candy en señal de que la recibia para cuidarla el resto de su vida

Albert-dijo Candy en media ceremonia mientras el padre daba su sermón

Si?-dijo el

Estabas llorando-dijo Candy

Tanto se nota-dijo Albert

No, lo que pasa es que yo si-dijo Candy

Dime mi princesa porque?-dijo Albert

Porque mencionaron a mi bebe y a todos los que se fueron Albert que estarían felices por nosotros-dijo Candy

Si a mi también me mencionaron a todos, pero sabes mis lágrimas fueron por mi bebe-dijo Albert

Fue mi culpa lo se-dijo Candy apretando la mano y Albert al notar ese gesto coloco su mano encima de la de ella

No amor, fue de los dos, y de hecho creo que hasta no fue de nosotros sino de alguien que acaba de llegar, pero no importa que vea que ahora somos felices juntos sin importar nuestra situación, que peleamos contra viento y marea hasta lograrlo-dijo Albert

Lo se amor, gracias por ser tan comprensivo siempre-dijo Candy

Tu me das un gran regalo hoy amor-dijo Albert

Cual?-dijo Candy

Ser mi esposa-dijo Albert

Bien pueden ponerse de pie para colocarles el lazo y pido a los padrinos-dijo el padre

Entonces Paty y Terry fueron y les colocaron el lazo –este lazo es el símbolo de su unión inquebrantable-dijo el padre

Luego siguió toda la ceremonia hasta llegar al momento que todos esperaban. El momento de colocarse los anillos.

Yo William Andley, yo te tomo a ti Candice White Jhonson como mi esposa, para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo Albert

Y yo Candice White Jhonson te tomo a ti William Andley como mi esposo, para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo Candy

Siendo así yo los declaro Marido y Mujer-dijo el padre y ellos ni lerdos ni perezosos no esperaron a poder besarse y se dieron un beso apasionado y ansiado por mucho tiempo, era ahora su beso como marido y mujer.

Ellos se pusieron de pie, y voltearon ante toda la audiencia y el padre los presento ante ellos- Les presento al Conde y la Condesa Andley patriarcas del Clan Escoces Andley-dijo el Padre

Que vivan los novios-gritaron Terry y Archie al mismo tiempo

Que Vivan-gritaron los demás al unísono.

Continuara…


End file.
